Jump Chain Gothic 12 - BTVS 2
by gothicjedi666
Summary: The second part of the BTVS Jump. Normal warning apply.
1. Chapter 1

BTVS Jump Set Up

Budget - 1000cp

Identity

Watcher - 950cp

Name - Damien Mason

(My cover will be as a new Watcher out of the academy who'd been sent to observe Buffy and Giles while teaching science at the high school. Replacing Mr. Gregory so he doesn't get killed by the Prey Mantis lady in season one)

Gender - Male

Age - 25 - 900cp

High Stakes Fighter - 800cp

Swordplay - 750cp

Demonology - 750cp

Book of Kelsor - 700cp

Box of Gavrok - 500cp

Mr. Pointy - 450cp

Vorpal Sword - 150cp

Hunga Munga - 100cp

1959 DeSoto - 0cp

Victory Condition

Five Seasons Is All You Get

Prevent Buffy from jumping into the portal at the end of Season 5. If she survives and the barriers between worlds don't collapse then you win. Should you fail, reality itself will come apart, and that will bring about Game Over.

Companions

Imported

Morgana Mason

Fellow Watcher and housewife

Age - 25

Hermione Mason

Age - 18

Trainee Watcher, distant cousin, and college student.

Luna Mason

Age - 18

Trainee Watcher, distant cousin, and college student.

Jane Mason (Eleven)

Age - 15

Student at Sunnydale High and adopted daughter of Damien Mason.

Non-Imported

Miranda Lawson

(To run the casino under a fake identity which can later be set up)

Serana

(Will look after Castle Pendragon)

Other

Cameron - Teacher's Assistant.

**Author Note**

The chapters for this story will be shorter than in the last BTVS Jump story, but there will be more of them.

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 2**

**Part 1**

**Private Beach. Hawaii.**

Morgana was simply lying on the golden sand, enjoying the view of the crystal blue of the waters as she spent the last day of the summer vacation doing nothing much of anything. She and the rest of the Mason family had been living in a big fancy beach house for the past couple of weeks, after going on a cruise, taking a well-earned break before the start of the new school year and the increased activity on the Hellmouth.

The Seer was currently lying on a towel on the sands of the private beach, which due to some rock formations was accessible only via the villa they'd been renting. Morgana was wearing a tiny black bikini which didn't cover much of anything

She'd been reading earlier, but the sorceress had abandoned her book so she could better admire the scenery. Truth be told she wasn't just enjoying the sights of the deserted beach, she was watching the man known as the Jumper, who was wandering around in just a pair of bathing shorts.

As he approached her, Morgana smiled in greeting, but the smile soon turned to a squeal as the Jumper shook his head vigorously and sent droplets of water raining down on her.

"You did that deliberately," the Seer said with a cute pout.

Quickly she sat up.

"You normally like it when I get you all wet" he replied with a smirk.

Morgana could not help smiling upon hearing that as it was totally true.

"Did you have a nice swim?" the sorceress asked.

Rather than answer, the Jumper sat down next to her, then he began kissing her and groping her too.

"Not in public," Morgana said between laughs.

She was more than willing to please her lover, in many kinky ways, but not if someone she didn't know might watch. The beach was private, but still accessible from further inland, and someone in a boat could be watching them right now, not that she could see any boats out there.

"We're not in public" he retorted, "This is our very own private beach. We're all alone, so we can do what we like".

The Seer smiled upon hearing this as her husband was right,

"You could always give me a back rub," Morgana suggested hopefully.

"Okay then," Gothic replied with a smile.

Morgana was surprised that her suggestion had been met with such positivity, but she shouldn't have been as Gothic often doted on her. She watched as he rooted around in her large beach bag, emerging with some coconut lotion. His girlfriend then moved to lie back on the blanket.

"You just relax," the Jumper said

He squeezed some of the cool feeling lotion onto his hands and started to rub it over his lover's back.

"I'm not sure relaxing is the word for what we're doing," Morgana muttered, letting out a low groan as she felt his hands on her "but it does feel good".

"What is the word for what we're doing?" Gothic asked in a whisper

Morgana turned her head to smile at her lover.

"Arousing," she replied. "Very arousing".

Gothic smiled back.

"I can make it even more arousing," he said in a promising voice.

Before Morgana could ask what he meant, he briefly took his hands away from her shoulders. Before she could protest her bikini top was undone and set away from her body, she was unlikely to get back now so she'd have to use to towel to cover herself when she went back to the house.

Inevitably the massage turned even saucier, and her bikini bottom soon also disappeared somewhere having been confiscated by Gothic.

"I don't think it's fair that I'm naked and you're not," Morgana muttered.

"We can easily fix that," he replied

As he took off his swimming trunks she began feeling how wet she was. Morgana slid her legs further apart to get better access. Her fingers and palm began rubbing across the smooth flesh of her hairless pussy. She soon pushed a pair of fingers up into her pussy. Thinking about masturbating out here for someone to see was making her really horny despite her early misgivings. She was used to Gothic watching, but she hoped that he enjoyed the show.

By now her mind was getting lost in the pleasure, helped along with the use of her lover's powers. Soon one hand began tweaking her nipples, while the other held her cheeks apart to expose her fuck hole.

Since Gothic was so close by Morgana's hand, the one not buried in her pussy, moved to grab his hard prick.

"Come on…..fuck me, hard, right here…...right now!" she begged.

He soon started doing that, having put his wife on her back, and Morgana found that she was really enjoying herself. She was getting kinkier as the Jumps went by just like Gothic.

"Oh yes, fuck me …. harder!" she called up to the blue sky.

She was lost to the pleasure of the moment as the man behind her pounded her mercilessly as he used his powers to bring her to heights of pleasure few women would ever get to experience. Right now she didn't care if she had to walk back the house naked with cum dripping down her things, and she'd never done that before.

"Oh fuck….I'm gonna cum!" she screamed.

Which she did, loudly and a few more times before Gothic was done with her.

(Line Break)

**Airport. Sunnydale.**

A beautiful young Asian woman stood tapping her right foot impatiently while standing beside a midsized passenger plane, a plane she'd recently acquired. She was neatly attired in a navy blue business suit, which included a knee-length skirt, and a high collared white shirt and black high heels. She wore her hair in a tight bun. Tasteful yet alluring makeup completed her sophisticated look.

It was 3:00 am and the small airport was nearly deserted, at least in terms of human life. The overhead lights reflected off the tarmac which was slick from the recent rain. The night was still and silent, there were a few humans around, but none came near here or the plane she'd used to reach this land. This seemed odd, whatever it was that made the people of Sunnydale ignore the dangers around them didn't seem to affect people here at the airport as much, they at least had the sense to stay away from the vampires.

Yuki Makimura was called as The Slayer in Japan during the 18th century and was trained by a samurai Watcher. Yuki's Watcher failed in his duty, and, in penance, committed Seppuku. Three months after his death, Yuki went up against the Master, who killed and sired her. While most Slayers welcomed death, Yuki didn't want to die, and in a sense, she hadn't. Upon becoming a vampire, Yuki gave her complete loyalty to the Master and served him willingly from Japan

While the Master had called his followers to him many months ago it had taken his minions too long to find here. Few vampires had anything to do with modern technology so it wasn't as if anyone had been able to call her, and by the time she'd been found and been able to reach America, the Master had been slain. If only she could have flown here on a plane directly from Japan, but for a vampire, such trips were dangerous due to the sun and private planes weren't that common.

Checking her watch for the hundredth time the former 18th Century C.E. Slayer turned vampire Yuki Makimura scowled. Where were the Anointed One's minions? She could understand why the Anointed One didn't come himself, he was the new leader of the Order, but he should have sent someone to meet her.

"Come forth my servants!" Makimura ordered, deciding to waste no more time.

Out of the cargo bay of the plane scrambled ten eyeless, male vampires, all in-game face, and all wearing dark grey hooded robes. They were the dreaded Eidu monks, part of the Order of Aurelius and fanatical followers of the now-deceased Master.

"What is thy bidding Mistress Makimura?" one of the Eidu asked slavishly.

"Follow me, and bring our luggage", Makimura stated setting off.

The town of Sunnydale wasn't that big of a place, and there was bound to be some sort of creature around here who knew where the vampires of the Order could be found.

(Line Break)

**Mason House. Sunnydale.**

I stepped through the portal, leaving the island and returning home in a mere moment, avoiding all the hassle of airports and delayed flights. Behind me followed Cameron, Jane and Faith, all of whom dropped their luggage on the floor as soon as we arrived home.

Morgana had gone on ahead and would join us again soon. As for Hermione and Luna, they'd made their own way home with their Sling Rings, they would already be unpacking in their dorm rooms and preparing for the start of a new term at the college.

"So back to school tomorrow," I said.

Jane didn't seem bothered by that, but Faith scowled.

"Do I really need to go to school?" she asked.

We'd already discussed this.

"Yes," I told her "If you want to come on Jump Chain you need to finish High School. Besides Morgana is your Watcher, and she thinks it will be good for you".

During the summer the potential Slayer Faith Lehane had become part of the family, and at some point, Jane had decided that she had a new foster sister. As such Morgana and I were going to adopt Faith as our legal ward.

Jane also had this idea that she and Faith should be referred to as the Daughters of Gothic after I'd told them both about the Children of Thanos. I found the idea to be a bit silly, but the two girls liked the idea of becoming my agents and getting missions of their own as well as good stuff to use.

I suspected that Morgana was partly behind this as she supported the idea a little too much, and she'd pointed out to me that the girls in my harem had divided themselves into smaller groups, so if Faith and Jane partnered up then they could be their own group, and with a mix of skills they'd be more useful to me. Which made sense.

"At least you can work on finding a witch," my wife said as she entered the room "Having a magic user, a psychic and a fighter in your group will work, and 3 is a good number for you".

I had to admit that the idea of having three daughters that I could send off on missions did sound cool. They'd be like my version of Charlie's Angels. Of course, I had to make it worth their while, this involved getting them weapons and gadgets, Faith even wanted a flying motorcycle, which was doable as I'd turned the bike I'd gotten from the Terminator Jump into a flying one with magic during the Harry Potter Jump.

Faith also wanted me to activate her Slayer powers, but that could wait until Morgana felt that the possible Slayer ready. This I agreed with as I wasn't ready to try something like that and I too wanted Faith to have a stable life before becoming a superhuman.

"Tara might join" Jane insisted.

This I doubted as joining a Jumper on their Jump Chain required a certain kind of quality that I sensed Tara lacked. Willow might work, but I suspected that it would be Amy Madison that ended up joining us as she was less attached to the people here and more morally flexible. Plus I'd saved her from the whole body swap thing with her mother.

"You can try to recruit Amy at school, and you can make the offer to Tara," I said to the females in the room, "It's late and you have school in a few hours, you should try to get at least a little sleep".

Since we'd gotten a portal back we'd not left the resort until we had to. As such we didn't have much time to wait until the school term started and I had to go back to work. It would be important to keep monitoring the Hellmouth and to maintain my cover here with the Watcher's Council as I didn't want that group getting involved in my business. Which meant going to work tomorrow and reporting to the Council about what the Slayer got up to while at the same time covering up my own actions.

Aside from all that I wanted to remain in control of this town, so that meant dealing with anyone stupid enough to come here and try to take over the Hellmouth. So I should go into a restorative trance for a few hours until I had to get up and go to work.

(Line Break)

**Hideout. Sunnydale. **

"Nice place you have here," Makimura said disapprovingly while surveying her surroundings "I guess the cleaning lady hasn't been around for a while"

Makimura ran her well-manicured hand along a ledge grimacing at the layer of dust she picked up.

"Your opinion of our surroundings is of no importance Makimura", said the Anointed One from where he sat on a poor excuse for a throne "We have other things to discuss".

Since ascending to the leadership of the Order of Aurelius upon the Master's demise, the undead child had traded in his modern clothing for a more traditional looking outfit. It was like something the Master would have worn.

"All that matters is that you avenge our slain Master, by destroying the Mage who thinks he runs my town" the small vampire was now saying "You also need to deal with the Slayer and her friends".

The Anointed One had assumed leadership of the Order of Aurelius with the support of the vampires who'd remained in town after the Master had been slain. Which weren't that many as any vampire who'd been around for a while would have been wise enough not to go after someone who could so easily destroy an ancient vampire.

After taking control the Anointed One had moved the Order to this abandoned factory while planning to resurrect the Master through a Revivification Ritual, which required the Master's bones that were left behind after his death, and the sacrifice of the humans that had been around him when he died. Alas, the Master's bones had been hidden or destroyed so that plan had gone nowhere.

Now the Anointed One planned to enforce his leadership and draw more vampires to his side by avenging the Master and Makimura would be the vampire to bring about the Order's revenge. Then they could finish the Master's great work.

"Of course, I wouldn't be here otherwise," Makimura said causally "Once the Mage is dead and the Slayer is no more, we will open the Hellmouth and bring about the apocalypse, as our dearly departed sire would have wanted".

"It shall be done," the Anointed One promised.

The former Slayer took out her sword and laid it at the feet of the undead chid.

"I pledge myself to your service and to that of the Order of Aurelius, as I pledged myself to our sire the Master before you," Makimura said bowing low "I swear to kill all your enemies and to wash away the stain of mankind on this world".

The Anointed One accepted the oath, and once the Japanese vampire had risen to her feet they began to discuss their plans for the future.

(Line Break)

**Manson House. Sunnydale.**

"You don't look well-rested" Cameron commented as she served breakfast.

Indeed I did not.

"The Force hit me with a series of visions while I was trying to enter a restorative trance," I told the cyborg "and my Judgement Day Perk alerted to me the fact that someone's trying to destroy the world, again".

Jane dropped her spoon into her bowl of cereal.

"But the school term hasn't even started" she complained.

That was true and if Faith took this long to get up in the morning we'd be late for the start of school. Lucky for me Morgana had to motivate her. I wasn't her Watcher.

"Hey I don't decide these things," I said, "All I know is that some vampire warrior is going to try to open up the Hellmouth if she gets the chance, and try to kill me".

That didn't worry anyone much as it was highly doubtful that any vampire could harm me since I had powerful magic protecting me, but that wasn't the real issue, the Force wouldn't have warned me if this wasn't a real problem, and Morgana had also foreseen the Hellmouth opening. Which was bad news as if nothing else we'd have to flee this dimension and start over somewhere else, and this I'd rather avoid.

"I'll patrol with Buffy tonight," said Jane "If there are new vamps in town they'll come after her, and they can't kill me, not really".

While I'd rather she didn't die and re-spawn, she wasn't a little girl anymore and wanted to do more for the group. Besides she also had magical earrings that made her immune to physical harm and granted her superhuman strength.

"Okay you find out what you can for me," I requested of Jane "and while you're doing that I'll spend tonight seeking out whatever hole it is the Order Vampires crawled into after I dusted the Master".

Since I was now back in town I needed to assert my authority, and I could do that by sending out cloaked probes to find the vampires. Then I would wipe them out. All of them.

(Line Break)

**Graveyard. Sunnydale. **

"The place is all yours, enjoy," Buffy said to a young Asian beauty in a strange samurai type outfit "We were just leaving".

There were quite a few vampires here and the Slayer knew that even with her friends as well as her Watcher, that the odds weren't good, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if one of them got hurt, so she urged them to move back and let the vampires make the next move. Perhaps the blood drinkers would back off if they realised that they too could suffer losses.

"Please stay there is more than enough room for all of us," the Asian beauty replied.

There was something special about the lead vampire, Buffy somehow knew, her Slayer senses were telling her to be very careful of that vampire.

"We really should be going," Buffy said, "You know how it is, we have class in the morning".

By now it had become clear that the walking leeches were not going to back down.

"You're staying, I insist," the Asian vampire said in a commanding voice.

With a single hand, she pushed the astonished Buffy back several feet as the crowd around Buffy's group slipped into vamp faces.

"Who are you?" Giles demanded of the female demon.

They had enough crosses between them to keep the monsters back for a short time, but their bloodlust would soon overcome their desire not to get too close to the holy symbols.

"I am Yuki Makimura, you must be Rupert Giles the Watcher to the Slayer Buffy Summers," Makimura said coldly "and as to why I am here, I want revenge for the Master"

The Japanese vampire withdrew her sword from its scabbard.

"Destroy them!" Makimura ordered.

She then took a step back from the ensuing fray, wanting the more expendable vampires to wear down the prey and while they were doing that she could observe their fighting skills.

One of the Slayer's friends threw stakes with telekinetic power which she retrieved from somewhere. The humans, who were being helped by Angel, dusted the eight vampires in a matter of minutes. All but two of the attacking vampires were fledgelings, thus they were not much of a challenge, the two more experienced vampires back off when it became clear that they weren't going to win this right.

The group then turned its collective attention towards Makimura who stood several yards away on top of a crypt.

"An impressive performance my young friends," Makimura said, "until next time pleasant dream".

With that Makimura bowed low before vanishing into the shadows.

(Line Break)

**High School. Sunnydale.**

"So far I've found no record of any vampire called Yuki Makimura," said the Watcher to the group.

Giles then turned towards Angel who seemed to have something on his mind.

"Angel have you heard of her before?" he asked.

"I have" he admitted, "Yuki Makimura was the Master's favourite assassin before he moved to Sunnydale. She'd been in Japan for decades, but when she worked directly for the Master she considered above warriors such as the Three, and Luke".

Angel looked very grim.

"Oh dear" Giles exclaimed.

"You haven't heard the worst part yet," Angel said.

If possible everyone now looked even more nervous.

"It gets worse?" Buffy asked nervously.

Indeed it did.

"Yuki Makimura was a slayer before the Master turned her about two hundred years ago" Angel explained, "I don't know how much of her Slayer power she kept when she turned, but she's stronger than most vampires and a lethal fighter".

Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them, never a good sign.

"Just what the world needed, a slayer/vampire hybrid," Xander commented.

He clearly wasn't happy about this.

"At least things can't get any worse," Willow said hopefully.

Everyone looked at the young redhead and moaned. Things could always get worse, but perhaps this time they were wrong about that.

(Line Break)

**Hideout. Sunnydale.**

With Black Widow and Valkyrie at my side, I strode into the vampire hideout, Caliburn in my hand and while in my Asgardian body, a form that allowed me to easily overpower the undead without having to use magic or any of my other powers.

Right now we were out of phase as I wanted to scout out the enemy before moving in for the kill, so we might as well have been ghosts.

"I haven't failed" a Japanese vampire was saying "I'll gather our full force and wait for the night of Saint Vigeous, then when our power is at its height and we have numbers on our side I'll crush them all".

The Anointed One got up off his throne and walked towards me, it was as if he knew they were all being watched, and this made it pointless to keep hidden as he wouldn't speak freely if he thought someone was listening.

"Kill them all but the Samurai girl is mine," I told the two women with me.

Jane had already informed me that the new vampire to led the Order members into battle had been a Japanse girl by the name of Yuki Makimura, who'd been the Slayer a couple of hundred years ago, before getting turned by the Master. She was the most dangerous and I wanted to Slay her personally.

We took them by surprise, dropping our cloaks, before charging into the mass of them. My western style long sword met her eastern made blade in a clang of metal and everyone else wisely kept their distance from us.

As for the vampire she was fast, and skilled with her weapon of choice, having hundreds of years of experience, but I had a few perks for using weapons and a vastly superior body, even better was my sword, being magical it gave me another advantage over the vampire.

When that advantage became clear, the undead Slayer began to back away while trying out a different style of sword fighting. Not that this helped. I'd duelled Prince Arthur and many other fearsome warriors.

This Yuki vampire was just the latest enemy to fall before me, and fall she did. Caliburn found its way into the chest of the former Japanese Slayer. She didn't simply turn to dust, she exploded into ashes.

As I took her sword for a trophy I looked around and saw that Black Widow and Valkyrie had already dusted most of the vampires, and while some would have escaped, most of them were now nothing more than a mess on the floor.

"Good work girls," I said to Black Widow and Valkyrie.

The Asgardian looked disappointed.

"Not much of a fight" she complained.

Yeah, they'd run off way too soon.

"I'll find you something tougher to smash soon enough" I promised.

There had to be some demons around here that she could massacre.

(Line Break)

**CRD. Sunnydale**

Winifred Burkle had returned to Sunnydale in the hopes of finding the man who'd gotten her out of that horrible demon world some time back, but to her disappointment, he wasn't around. Not that this resulted in her going home as one of his companions was now showing her around what once been a computer research company. Now it had become something much more impressive.

"I've never seen technology like this" Fred said as she looked around.

Samatha Carter could understand the other woman's awe as she'd once been the one who'd needed to adapt to seeing such things. She'd gone from a resistance fighter to someone who helped build advanced cities and flew around on starships much more sophisticated than anything the people of her world could have ever built.

"We have the best," said the former airforce officer "Tech like you can't imagine and we get to study all of it, and you wouldn't believe that sheer amount of scientific knowledge we have".

Fred was glad to hear that because she'd come here hoping to learn more about how alternate dimensions worked, and how to travel to them. Only in theory, after her very real trip to another reality, she intended to stay right here on Earth.

"I'm really looking forward to studying with you all" Winfred admitted, "I'm going to write so many papers".

Samantha understood the appeal of doing that. She'd researched many aspects of physics before Ra had occupied her version of Earth and while as a companion of the Jumper. She'd even studied alternate dimensions and how to access them.

"As long as its all theory then Gothic won't mind," said Carter "But we don't want anything that can become practical leaving the group. We can't have people opening up gateways to the outer circles of Hell".

Once upon a time, Sam would have felt silly saying something like that.

"Oh I'll be careful" promised Fred "I wouldn't want anyone going through what I did".

Samantha smiled.

"Good to hear," she said "I'll let the boss know you're here as soon as he checks in, but I know he wanted you to join us so I'll get you set up. We have apartments on the upper floors and I'll find you an office to work in".

Winifred was pleased to hear this and couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm not sure about the whole Jump Chain thing," she told Carter "I've gone off having adventures, but my studies here might take a while so I'll do whatever I need to do. Like whatever Gothic wants. He does want sex, right?".

For Fred, it had been way too long.

"Oh yeah we have sex," said Sam, who didn't mind talking about this subject as openly as the tiny Texan girl seemed to want to "Gothic can make you orgasm without even touching you. It's an intense experience".

Winifred looked at the outfit the other woman was wearing.

"Does he like ya in that?" she asked while gesturing to the bodysuit.

While it covered everything it looked very tight and hugged the figure so much that it might as well be see-through.

"They are a lot more comfortable than they look" explained Sam "And they offer a decent amount of protection, better than kevlar and it handles energy weapons as well by dispersing and absorbing the attack. It even keeps you from getting chemical burns".

Fred found that hard to believe, but she'd find out for herself soon enough.

"So do you dress like that for him?" she asked, "And does he make you do sexy stuff".

Sam considered how to answer that question.

"Well yes," she said "But he's not that demanding. Mostly we get to work on our projects".

Fred looked forward to the sex stuff.

"Let's get you set up" Sam was now saying "I'll show you our holodeck, and the canteen, over dinner I'll tell you what the boss likes in bed".

Winifred Burkle figured that she would like it here.

(Line Break)

**Arena. Cosmic Warehouse.**

I rarely used this part of the warehouse as I'd had access to holodeck technology for some time, but tonight I was getting some use out of this place. It was a good environment for combat training and like in the holodeck no one could get hurt while in here.

"So you're going to train me to fight?" Jane asked.

Indeed the time had come. She had fine control of her powers, but that didn't mean she couldn't learn to fight in other ways.

"Take this" I instructed.

I tossed her a small sword which was contained within a leather scabbard. 11 took the weapon out of the scabbard and admired the sword I'd made for her.

"It's called a Jian, a double-edged straight sword used in China, this weapon's design is based upon a sword used in an old movie, Green Destiny I think it was called, but you can name it anything you want" I explained to my adopted daughter "The blade was forged from Mythril, and while its lightweight the metal is much stronger than it should be considering its density".

Jane slowly moved the weapon.

"Why didn't you make me a lightsaber?" she asked.

While we may have discussed this before I saw no harm in going over the subject again.

"There have been records of non-Force-sensitive people using lightsabers, but because the blades don't have any weight, they are rather awkward to use" I informed the girl I cared so much for "Force-sensitive people can wield them the way they do because of the reflexes the Force gives them, and they have a greater awareness of what is going on around them".

I had more to say on the subject.

"Non-Jedi and Sith also can't use a sabre to deflect blaster bolts and other energy attacks, at least not dependably" I then said "Plus you can't attune yourself to a lightsaber crystal so this weapon is much better suited to you. Once you've mastered it you'll find it as effective as a lightsaber".

She looked over the handle for a switch.

"It's not a Power Weapon" Jane stated.

True, it was more than that.

"Reach out with your mind" I instructed, "Like you do when you try to find someone, only focus on the weapon".

Jane smiled.

"I can feel it" she commented.

Hearing this very much pleased me.

"Like Stormbreaker my big axe, this sword is a Force Weapon," I told 11 "When made right they are psychically-attuned close combat weapons that are only fully effective in the hands of someone who has psychic powers like us, and despite the name, you don't need to be Force Sensitive to use one".

Lightsabers could be considered Force weapons as they were also psychically-attuned to the wielder because of the special crystal within the weapon, but you needed a connection to the Force to bond with them.

"As I've mentioned before Force Weapons act as deadly, psychic extensions of the wielder's own powers," I told Jane "the crystals will become attuned to you in time, and then the sword will become an extension of your own body. Enhancing your powers and when active you can use it much like a Power Sword".

I stepped back over to the seats and sat down.

"Let's start you off with some basic human enemies," I said, to my ward "You can use your powers, but try to use the sword, let it become part of you".

Since the arena could provide false versions of any foe I'd faced I got in to produce guards from the city of Camelot, they were a good start.

I watched my adopted daughter throw the first guard with the power of her mind, sending the armoured warrior across the area as she screamed. Jane knew how to use her feelings to enhance her powers, and needed no further guidence there.

"Good now channel your power through the sword" I encouraged.

When she managed to do that the blade crackled with psychic energy, and this was good as while I would always try to protect Jane, one day she would need to look after herself, and there were threats out there that couldn't be defeated by simple telekinetic attacks.

"Use your sword this time" I instructed.

Another Camelot guard appeared and swung at Jane with his own sword, a move she was able to avoid by rolling out of the way. She'd picked up some basic combat skills during our time together, but they wouldn't be enough.

When she got back to her feet the sword once more crackled with energy as she slashed at the guard. The sword didn't even touch him, but that didn't matter as the sheer amount of power int the blade sent him flying.

"Well done" I praised.

She was picking things up very quickly, this made sense as she was a very powerful psychic and she was smarter too.

"Can we go out for big cookies?" she requested

I saw no problem with that, the local coffee shop was a hang out for teens and sold the kind of snacks that made parents worry about dentist bills.

"Practice a bit more, then we'll go out," I said.

Another guard appeared and Jane went on the offensive right away, screaming as she charged her foe. I felt super proud.

(Line Break)

**Road. The USA.**

The vampire known to many as Spike, AKA William the Bloody, stopped the car as his lady love came out of fit, during which she'd been making even less sense than she normal did.

"Did you have a vision, pet?" he asked in concern.

It must have been a powerful vision to have such an effect on Dru, and given her already fragile state he was even more worried than before.

"We can't do go Sunnydale!" the female vampire yelled, clearly in distress "The Jumper will get us".

Spike was used to her not making much sense, but this was a new one, why would a sweater come after them? Could clothing be possessed by demons? He wasn't going to question this because his love grabbed the wheel and tried to turn the car around.

Since they couldn't travel during the day it would still take them a while to get to Sunnydale, and they planned to stop off places on the way, but now those plans were going out of the window, and they would have been going through the glass too if Spike hadn't regained control of the car.

"Okay, my pet, that's a no to Sunnydale" Spike agreed.

He turned the car around.

"Cleveland it is" he then said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 2**

**Part 2**

**CRD. Sunnydale.**

"The place looks great," I said as I entered the main floor.

Now that most of the equipment was being stored away when not in use and extra buildings had been added to CRD to act as workspaces, this had freed up more space in the main building for a special project my tech girls were working on. Given how dangerous the demons worlds could be it seemed wise to have some sort of mobile fortress available for when we explored those realities.

I had in a plan that could lead to us getting our hands on a lot more cool stuff if it worked out, and if that reality I was planning to visit did come into existence at Halloween it would be both profitable and hazardous to explore it. Hence why I'd gotten my more tech-minded girls to build me something very special.

The Elephant as it was called, the design having been based upon on the three-level vehicle from the Halo franchise, would serve as the mobile base I desired. The bottom part of the sort of tank would hold a number of commando droids based on the model of commando droids used by the CIS during the Clone Wars.

As for the second level, it was a walkway/gantry which could be accessed by a ramp that goes around the inside edges of the cargo bay and leads up to the driver's cabin. This level was also where one can find the optional weapon emplacements. Currently, the Elephant was defended only by a few laser Gatling canons. Other defences included a shield and what weapons the people on board the big tank carried.

The third level was small and elevated, situated beside the cockpit. This is where the main armament could be found on the M510 Mammoth, which had also inspired the design of our own mobile base, and been added to our Elephant.

As for the big gun, the technology behind the operation of a Magnetic Accelerator Cannon was the same as that of a coilgun. The system was a linear motor consisting of a series of magnetic coils which accelerate a metal projectile through a barrel up to high velocity. This technology is not to be confused with that of a railgun, in which a projectile is electromagnetically accelerated between two conducting rails.

That weapon hadn't been installed yet as my tech girls hadn't decided what sort of massive death making machine to put there. It could be an artillery piece or a big ass canon meant to take down fortresses, or maybe some sort of anti-aircraft weapon, which we might need if we encountered threats such as dragons.

Although looking at it now I figured that unless we came across some demonic fortresses that the main weapon might be a bit pointless. The big gun wouldn't be able to hit any moving target unless it was really slow, yet I did plan to visit a very dangerous version of this world if it came into existence, so perhaps I would need the Elephant's big gun.

"Gothic!" Samantha Carter called out upon seeing me.

She raced over, and I was about to ask her how her work was going when she spoke again.

"That Winifred Burkle woman we saved from that awful demon world is here" she informed "She wants to study portals and alternate dimensions with us. I've set her up with a room and an office upstairs if you want to see her".

I would like that so I got Sam to point me in the right direction so that I could go to visit Fred, it was about time I got to play with her. The mobile fortress could be inspected later on.

(Line Break)

**CRD. Sunnydale. **

It was good to see Fred again, and I was impressed by how quickly she'd settled in here, already she'd gotten set up in an office so that she could start to study portals as well other dimensions. Given the sheer amount of raw data that I had on both the subjects of travelling to other dimensions and how the multiverse worked she'd been wise to come here.

"Gothic!" she yelled out upon seeing me.

She got up out of her set and came over to hug me.

"Sorry it's been so long," she said as she stopped holding on to me "My parents didn't want me to leave, but I told them that I'd be back for the holidays. I hope you don't mind paying for so many plane tickets".

I didn't mind at all, that sort of thing was pocket change to me, and while it would just be easier to use my Sling Ring to send her home and bring her here if she called for a portal, I could understand why she didn't want to travel that way.

"No trouble," I said.

I looked her up and down.

"Where did you get that outfit from?" I asked.

Fred was now dressed in the bodysuits favoured by more science-loving companions. She'd tied her hair back and put on a black bodysuit that made it clear just how small and skinny she was.

"Do you like it?" she asked me "I want to fit in with the group and learn everything I can. I'll do what it takes to be like your other girls for as long as I'm here".

I figured she was thinking that she could learn enough here to earn her a noble peace prize, and while I normally recruited girl with the intention of keeping them on as companions for future Jumps I had many girls already so a tempory arrangement would be fine as she could still spend years here with me, and maybe she'd change her mind in the future.

"So do we start with the sex now, or do you have some work you want me to do?" she asked, "I read about the software your company made, do you need someone to help work on that?".

I considered her question, and I soon knew where to start.

"Have you ever given a blowjob before?" I inquired.

She smirked at me.

"Yes, but that was with my high school boyfriend," she told me "I've not had much luck with men since then, too much studying and getting trapped in another dimension".

She paused for a moment, realising that she was getting off-topic.

"Yes, sir" she then said, "I give head".

I would expect blowjobs, lots of them, and for them to be done well.

"Okay, I'll do it," said Fred "We can work up to the sex, but don't make me wait for too long".

That worked well for me.

"Good. Why don't you lock the door then you can go ahead and get started" I said.

She did as I wished and locked the door.

"Now give me a little show first, some eye candy to get me in the mood" I ordered.

I was hard as a rock before she even started undressing but I wanted her to work for it. She slowly unzipped the bodysuit. Next, she slipped the bra straps from her shoulders and shyly attempted to turn around.

"No," I said. "Face this way"

She spun around and unhooked the clasp. Her breasts were small and perky. While inspecting them with my eyes I leaned back in my chair and spread my legs. She took of her underwear while blushing a little. I was pleased to note that she was hairless down there. Someone must have explained all my requirements to her.

"Take my dick out" I ordered.

She fished my cock out of my trousers and held it in her hand, slowly pumping it.

"You do know the difference between a blowjob and a handjob don't you Fred?" I wondered

She looked down at the dick cradled in her hand and nodded.

"Kiss it up and down" I instructed as she did her best to please me "That's a good girl. Look at me while you are doing it so I can see those pretty eyes"

She looked up expectantly from in between my legs.

"Now suck it" I ordered.

She did what I told her to without delay. I figured that despite the fact that she hadn't seen me for months that I'd made a strong enough impression on her to earn her loyalty as well her obedience.

"You were made for sucking cock" I let Fred know.

She smiled up at me upon hearing that as if it was high praise, and she increased her effects, trying to get me to cum in her mouth.

"Come on baby" I encouraged.

It was obvious that she had done this before. She had no problem kneeling before me and sucking my cock as ordered. She clearly had a submissive streak, and I should be able to train her to please me easily enough.

This became less of a concern when I came inside her mouth and she swallowed it all down like a pro. Which made me think that her High School boyfriend had been a lucky guy.

"Was that okay?" Fred asked.

I smiled at her.

"You did great," I told her "You can get dressed and go back to your studies. I'll come and see you soon".

I wouldn't stay away for long if she could suck cock like that.

(Line Break)

**High School. Sunnydale. **

"So the vampires have been dealt with?" Giles asked.

As he often did Angel had dropped by with some information for the group.

"Yes," the good guy vampire answered, "Your Mage friend took nearly all them out, aside from the Anointed One and his bodyguards, who must have escaped while the rest of his followers were busy getting slaughtered".

No one doubted that the Anointed One would surface again to become a pain in their asses, but for now, they could relax somewhat.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother" moaned Buffy "I'm the Slayer shouldn't I be dealing with the vampires!".

Jane was confused upon hearing this.

"You told me the other day that you wished that someone would make all the vampires go away so you can just hang out," said 11 "and you complain when someone does make your life easier. You should be grateful that my Daddy is keeping people safe".

Buffy kept her mouth shut, unsure of what to say to that, even as Willow struggled to think of something to say in her friend's defence. Both Xander and Tara just exchanged looks and shared a smirk.

"Well yes," said Giles "We should be grateful that Mason is on our side, or at least not against us, and we don't want to annoy him so let's just enjoy the peace while it lasts ".

He'd be very worried if that ever came about. He had no idea how they could fight someone with his kind of power.

"So I guess we just go home," said Willow.

Giles nodded.

"I'm sure you all have homework to do, or you can just relax at home," said the Watcher "I'll let you all know if anything comes up".

With that, they all piled out of the library.

(Line Break)

**Castle. Sunnydale.**

I woke up in a king-sized bed in my room with a killer headache. I soon noticed that I was also naked when lying in the big bed and that this was pretty much all I could understand right now.

For some reason, I could hardly remember what happened yesterday, and it wasn't until I used a healing spell that memories started to come back to me. I really must have gotten wasted, and this was impressive as I had magic protecting me from physical harm, it must not work totally if you get drunk.

I used some healing magic to deal with the headache, and once I did that I could think more clearly than before and start remembering what had happened. Yesterday I had gone over to the dorm room of Hermoine and Luna, they'd been celebrating something, a birthday maybe, I didn't care about such things, but that had not stopped me from joining in with the party. I figured that they must be the two girls making so much noise nearby.

As it turned out there were three women here. Serana, who had dyed her hair red for some reason and was in her human form, which was much like her vampire form only her skin was far less pale and her eyes were a normal shade of blue. The blonde girl with her was Luna Lovegood, it took a moment for me to remember that, and the black bushy-haired girl was Hermione Granger, like Serana she'd died her hair recently.

I didn't hear it, but I knew that Serana was whispering something suggestive about me. I could tell this as Luna and Hermione soon looked at me with lust in their eyes and giggles escaping from their mouths. All three of them were buck naked and they soon turned around so that I could admire their backsides.

All three women had the most amazing asses. I just wanted to spank and squeeze them. Judging by the red marks on their ass cheeks, it looked as if I did a lot of that last night. They must love me a lot to put up with the sheer amount of red bottoms I inflicted.

Looking around the room confirmed that we'd had a lot of fun last night, perhaps too much fun. I saw that their clothes were thrown all over the room, and judging by the champagne bottle near the pile of towels I figured we'd made use of the hot tub at some point.

My dick was now rock hard, and I wanted nothing more but to fuck those three attractive women until they begged me to stop. Which I felt sure they had done last night, and while I had to use even more Restoration magic to make myself feel well enough to even sit up in bed I would fuck them.

"I think that last night was perhaps the best sex we've ever had," Hermione let me know "Not that I can remember most of it, you fucked me mindless".

Given how smart she was that would take some doing. Hopefully, I hadn't gotten too carried away when using my pleasure-inducing powers

"We thought you were gonna sleep a little while longer," informed Luna "We were planning on waking you up with a group blowjob".

Wouldn't be the first time some of my companions had done that.

"I wouldn't have minded that," I admitted to the girls.

Serana, Hermione, and Luna walked towards the bed, and then they crawled up to me in a sexy manner.

"You were amazing last night," Serana said as she kissed me.

This felt great, having three sexy women naked in front of me wanting sex, I didn't indulge in nearly enough orgies despite owning a large harem. Partly this was because my companions like to focus on their projects and to spend time with me on their own, and also because I kept myself busy.

"Lay down my love," said Serana "We'll take care of you"

They then pushed me on my back and all three woman laid down on top of me, pressing their tits into my face as much as possible. I let my hands roam all over their naked bodies as they giggled like crazy.

"Can we fuck him now?" Luna asked Hermoine.

My mouth was too covered up to have any say in this.

"Go right ahead Luna," Hermoine replied, "The first ride on that dick is your's."

Luna then positioned herself over my dick and lowered her pussy on it, moaning while going down. Luna then started to roll her hips while making a lot of cute little moans. The other two girls watched Luna as they sat there fingering themselves. I figured that they must have used healing magic on themselves or their poor pussies would have been too sore to finger themselves like that.

I then moved my hands to Serana's ass and started to squeeze her cheeks even as she masturbated herself. Meanwhile, Hermione got right behind Luna and the two women began to make out, moaning in each other's mouths. Those two were always more than willing to make each other happy, and I rewarded their good behaviour my greatly increasing the pleasure they both were feeling.

Both women continued their kissing until Serana shouted "switch!" and upon hearing that both Luna and Hermoine switched positions with the older girl now riding my dick, and the younger witch sitting behind her. Hermione and Luna then started making out again while the blond frigged herself hard.

"Oh fuck! I'm cumming!" shrieked Luna.

Hermione then began moving even faster as if she was trying to catch up with Luna who seemed to have peaked early on.

"Oh fuck this feels amazing!" Hermione as she rode me.

As she got closer to an orgasm I inflicted a great amount of pleasure on her, enough to make drool come out of the side of her mouth as she tried to keep riding me.

"Fuck!" Hermione yelled as she collapsed next to Luna.

Since I wasn't done yet I ordered them all to lie down on the bed.

"Don't go easy on us, sir," Hermione told me.

Like I ever did.

"We're your sluts and we deserve to be treated like it!" declared Luna.

I then smacked Luna's ass and plunged my cock deep inside her pussy making her moan loudly while Hermione shoved two fingers inside Serana who hadn't cum yet. I then started groping, slapping, and squeezing Luna's ass cheeks, leaving fresh red marks on her.

As I alternated between the three pussies, making Serana, Hermione, and Luna moan like crazy, I did my best to make them all feel as good as possible with my powers.

"Fuck I'm so close!" I groaned.

"Cum inside me Daddy. I want to feel you cum inside my tight little cunt" Luna begged.

She really knew how to talk to me.

"Fuck!" I groaned as I came deep inside Luna's pussy.

"Oh fuck that felt good!" Luna loudly informed the whole castle.

All I could do was lie down and try to recover.

(Line Break)

**High School. Sunnydale.**

Amy Madison had been born to Catherine Madison and another Sunnydale resident. Her father who in the past had never made any money, at least according to her mother, had left her and her mother for another woman when she was twelve, or at least that was what she'd brought up to believe.

Given recent events, Amy couldn't help wondering if her mother had been totally truthful or not about that as her father was now a good provider for the young witch, and her father's partner seemed like a nice enough woman even if she and Amy remained distant from each other.

Under her mother's upbringing, Amy was subject to constant belittling from her single parent who constantly monitored her weight and would make her drink broth whenever she gained "an ounce". During this time, Amy remained unaware of her mother's magical powers.

Amy had been a childhood friend of Willow from junior high. Whenever her mom would go on a "broth kick" (a time during which she would padlock the fridge and eat only broth), Amy would come over to Willow's and they would eat brownies together. Sadly, she'd grown distant from Willow as sometimes happened, she didn't exactly have friends anymore.

Amy Madison knocked on the door of the science classroom and waited to be called in before entering the room. Her teacher had asked to see her after class, and Amy didn't know why as while her grades weren't good she wasn't a trouble maker.

"Take a seat, Amy" Mr Mason invited.

She did just that and felt her nervousness increased.

"Is this about my homework?" she asked.

The teacher smiled at her.

"No," he replied "This is about your future".

Amy felt confused and kept feeling that way as the man began to explain an offer he had. This involved an apprenticeship and something called Jump Chain which sounded very confusing, yet Amy didn't think any of it was lies, and after some more time spent explaining things to her she started to wrap her around what it was she was being offered.

"So your wife wants me as an apprentice?" the young witch asked.

This was the case.

"I already have a magical student to teach and lots of other stuff to handle," said Mr Masonn "So Morgana would teach you magic, she has another student called Faith, who you can meet later, but unlike me, she doesn't have a full-time job or businesses to worry about".

Amy figured that she'd need some time to sort all of this out in her head, but she did have a few more questions.

"So Jane and this Faith girl you mentioned" she was now saying "I'd be part of their group".

The teacher nodded.

"Jane and Faith are my wards," he told her "You don't need a father as you have one, but I'd still be willing to give you an allowance and pay for a couple of years of college. You wouldn't need to worry about doing much until after graduation, other than keeping an eye on the school. Jane and Faith want to form their group, and a witch would be a good addition. You've got time to think it over and they'll be plenty of rewards for joining".

Amy considered what she so far understood, it would be nice not to have to worry about money, and teaching herself magic while fun wasn't the best way to do it, a good mentor would be of great help, and the idea of seeing whole other worlds did have an appeal.

"I'll talk to Jane," Amy promised while standing up "I need some time to think it over".

Since there was no reason to rush this the young witch could take as much time as she needed. She had much to think about.

(Line Break)

**Castle. Sunnydale.**

Because the wands of Luna and myself both contained feathers from Sol we couldn't duel against each other with those wands, as such I was using one of the wands I'd acquired during the Harry Potter Jump, I'd collected a few from Dark Wizards I'd defeated, this worked as wands were able to change allegiances if their original user was defeated in a duel. At least sometimes, it seemed to be up the wand.

A Wizard's duel, which was what we were doing right now, was a formal practice in wizarding culture in which two or more wizards or witches engage in combat under the condition that only magical means can be used. The combatants faced each other and bowed, as a sign of respect, before they placed themselves in an accepted combative position and, at the count of three, attempt to disarm, stun, injure, defeat, or even kill each other to force submission, and thus a winner is decided.

Duelling also existed as a sport in the same way that fencing was a sport in the Muggle world. Outside of actual combat, it can be turned into a friendly sporting competition. This was not so friendly, but neither Luna or I wanted to do any real harm to each other so we weren't throwing any curses at each other.

With my sheer power and skill, I was able to stay on the defensive while Luna wore herself out trying to break down my shield. She was good with charms, but not good enough to beat me. Of course, I could call upon the Force to helo me in this sort of thing which meant I could even pay some attention to the lesson Morgana was giving her new apprentice Amy Madison. Luna and I were demonstrating wand magic for her.

I was pleased that Amy had signed up to join my group. She was too young to have sex with, but give her a couple of years and she'd be worthy of a place in my harem, assuming of course she didn't join Jane's group, the Daughters of Gothic. I thought it unlikely I'd ever fuck anyone in that group since I always saw Jane as the little girl I'd saved from that lab in Hawkins and Faith didn't respect the guys she had sex with so it might be best to keep things more platonic with her. Besides I was hardly lacking for wet holes around here.

Realising that I was becoming distracted I blocked Luna' lastest spell and then sent one of my own at her, she blocked that and attacked with more aggression than before, she began driving me back towards the far wall, and for a moment it looked as she would beat me, but she started to run out of steam.

When she stopped for a second I lashed out with a powerful spell which knocked her over, thankfully we'd put some padded mats on the floor.

"Wand magic is good for combat" Morgana explained to Amy "Once you have your own wand we'll see about getting you some duelling practice".

I'd have to make that wand, and that could wait as there was a football game this afternoon that I'd promised to go watch.

(Line Break)

**Sports Field. Sunnydale High.**

Things were going well for me today, I'd returned to Sunnydale in order to see Jane and Amy, who'd gotten on the team as well, do the whole Cheerleader thing, and so far no evil had shown itself despite the nagging feeling I had that something was wrong here.

I'd brought Morgana, Hermoine and Luna with me, and they joined me once they had purchased copious amounts of junk food and drink. None of which I would get to eat as I wasn't foolish enough to put my hands anywhere near the mouths of hungry women.

We'd gotten good seats and I was just about to relax by watching Americans attempt to play rugby when Buffy appeared. She was also on the team, and recently a girl on the team had died, making room for Amy, who was able to cheer as I'd enchanted her uniform to give her extra agility, I'd also encouraged her to rejoin the team despite what her mother did and Jane needed a friend on the team.

"Um, have you guys seen Cordelia?" she asked.

I never cared to see that girl, she wasn't as attractive or important, or as clever, as she thought she was and some days the bitch levels coming off her were enough to kill small animals.

"Why, isn't she down there with the other cheerleaders?" I asked.

Buffy shook her head.

"I haven't seen her since the game started, which is bad cause she's supposed to be the apex of the Pyramid at half time," the Slayer said "One minute she was there on the sidelines, the next she was gone. Nobody seems to know where she went".

Quickly I did some thinking. I remembered something about dead girl body parts being found on campus, and that rang some bells. Also I was getting a weird vibe from something a short distance away.

"What's over there?" I asked Willow, who'd followed Buffy to the seats.

Despite having been teaching here for months I'd never noticed the old building I was now looking at. Perhaps I wasn't totally immune to whatever it was that made people here in Sunnydale not notice the odd stuff.

"The old science building," she told me "But nobody uses it these days. It's not structurally sound".

I led the way and it did not take long to reach the condemned building.

"Can you smell that?" Buffy asked.

There was a strong stink in the air.

"Formaldehyde," I said "A lot of it".

Also, a shouting girl was nearby, with those lungs it could only be Cordelia

"Okay, its Slayer time" Buffy decided.

She tried to kick the door in but had no luck with that as it was steel-reinforced, so blasted the door off its hinges and yet this didn't get everyone's attention.

"Come on, you lazy excuse for a brother," an ugly looking undead guy who was wearing a jock jacket said as he kicked someone who was unable to move "get your ass up, Chris!"

Then he noticed us.

"You think you can stop me? In life I was unstoppable" he yelled "and now I'm even stronger, even faster, even harder to put on the ground! You can't stop me!".

I pulled out the ray gun I'd gotten from the Fallout Jump and vapourised the undead jock.

"Well, that was anti-climactic." Buffy commented dryly "Let's get Cordy out of her so she can stand on my back and wave at horny boys, while I'm on my hands and knees".

I couldn't tell if she'd phrased it that way on purpose or not, but it gave me an interesting mental image.

"Mason why do you have a ray gun" wondered Miss Calanader.

At some point, Giles and his girlfriend had deiced to tag along.

"This might take a while to explain," I said, "Why don't we discuss it after the game".

I'd tell the Watcher and his lady love more about later. For now, I had to go watch my foster daughter shake her pompoms at a big crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 2 **

**Part 3**

**High School. Sunnydale. **

"A lot of educators tell students to think of your principal as your pal. I say think of me as your judge, jury and executioner," Snyder said as Buffy and Sheila sat across from him in his office. "Tell me, who do you think is the most troublesome student in this school?".

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Both of us," she said knowing it the correct answer.

Snyder nodded.

"It is quite a match between you two," he said as he opened two thick file folders on his desk. "On the one hand, Summers hasn't stabbed a horticulture teacher with a trowel, well not yet".

Buffy edged her seat away from the other girl.

"I never stabbed anyone with a trowel!" Sheila said as she stabbed the file in front of Snyder with her finger, he "It was a set of pruning shears. It should say pruning shears".

That wasn't really the point.

"On the other hand, Sheila's never burned down a school building," Snyder said.

"That was never proven, or it would be in my criminal record," Buffy said "and it wasn't even this school"

Snyder glared at Buffy and then looked down at the files.

"And the two of you seem to be tied in the class-cutting and fight-starting events," he said next "You're really neck and neck here. It's very exciting".

"What does the winner get?" Sheila asked.

The man gave the two teens a smile that didn't belong on a human face.

"Expelled," Snyder said, "Now, this Thursday is parent-teacher night".

An event Buffy was not looking forward to.

"Your parents," he said while looking at Buffy, "assuming you have any, will meet your teachers".

He looked at Sheila,

"Assuming you have any left" he then added.

The mean old man then paused for a moment.

"I have decided to put you two in charge of this event. You have three days to prepare the refreshments, make the banners, and transform the school lounge into a habitable place for adults" he informed the two students "This will incur my goodwill, and may even affect what I tell your parents when I meet them. Are we clear?"

Buffy nodded.

"Crystal" she answered.

Sheila didn't speak.

"Good. Because you mess up this time, and your parents will be coming to clean out your lockers," Snyder said with a sneer as he looked at Buffy.

(Line Break)

**High School. Sunnydale.**

"I never thought I'd see this day" I muttered to myself.

Buffy Summers had just come into my classroom and she'd asked me for a favour, which involved lying to her mother about what a bad student her daughter was. I'd made an effort to get Buffy to do her homework, but that had failed and she'd nearly failed my class last year. She'd passed only because of a makeup test.

"And why would I do that for you?" I asked, "I was actually going to suggest to your mother that you be held back a year because you're failing my class, which is odd because you actually test well, but if your attendance doesn't increase you will fail and have to attend summer school or get held back. Your mother would prefer summer school".

Buffy was not pleased to hear this.

"It won't matter at this rate Synder is threatening to expel me if Parent-Teacher night doesn't go right," she told me "and he's partnered me up with this total stank called Sheila".

She didn't need to worry about that.

"He can't expel you," I said "He'd need approval from the school board, and to inform all your teachers in advance, which he hasn't done as I'd know if he'd done so. It's a bluff to try to keep you in line. Now Shiela she might be expelled, but that would be up to the school board, Synder can't actually expel anyone without their approval, he's abusing his authority"

The Slayer relaxed for a moment.

"He can suspend you if given a good enough reason, but I don't think he will as that would require quite a bit of paperwork, and your mother would have already have been informed" I told Buffy "It requires both written notification and a phone call to your legal guardian, your mother in your case".

Synder was so abusing his authority.

"As for your record, I wouldn't worry much about that as any college you apply to will just want your test scores," I said next "and no one has ever called me for a reference so who cares what your teachers think of you".

Buffy considered this.

"So it doesn't matter if I do what Synder says or not," she said.

Well, that wasn't exactly the case.

"He can put you in detention" I warned her "and he can use his position to try to get the teachers to alter your grades, but us teachers aren't exactly intimated by him".

I had some more to say.

"You really should just tell your mother about the whole Slayer thing" I advised Buffy Summers "If she understood why you skip classes and get into trouble she'd go easier on you".

She protested this.

"I can tell my Mom," she said, "She'd have a total freak out".

That did sound like a bad thing.

"She will find out sooner or later," I told Buffy "and if she finds out from someone who isn't you then she will be pissed. I know I would be".

I sort of understood why she didn't tell her mother. People in "the real world" didn't recognize Sunnydale as the supernatural hot spot that it is. As for Buffy, she like most people felt pressured with normal family-and-school expectations in addition to her slaying duties, which she wanted to keep separate so that sometimes she could pretend that her life wasn't so crazy.

On the other hand, Joyce Summers could handle the truth because she does in season 3 despite not reacting well at the end of season 2, but that could be avoided by better handling the situation and giving Joyce Summers a chance to take it all in.

"But..." Buffy started to say.

I cut in.

"Your mother will be safer if she knows the truth," I said "right now she could invite a vampire into your home, or what if she comes over to my house and sees us doing magic. How will you explain that?".

To my surprise, she gave in.

"Okay I'll tell her tonight," she said, "But you have to put a good word for me so she doesn't think I'm crazy or lying".

I could do that.

(Line Break)

**Summers Residence. Sunnydale. **

That night Buffy walked in through the front door of her house with her watcher in tow.

"Wait here for a moment" she instructed.

Buffy then raised the volume of her voice.

"Mom! I'm home" she yelled out.

"I'm in the kitchen, Buffy," Joyce called back.

Buffy walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

"I wanted to let you know that parent/teacher conferences if this Thursday," the Slayer said.

"I know, I got the mail," Joyce said. "I was wondering when you were going to mention it".

The teen tried not to look guilty.

"I forgot," Buffy said. "Honestly. But I'm telling you now. I need you to speak to one of my teachers before you speak to Principal Snyder on Thursday".

Hopefully, Mr Mason would confirm everything. He and her mother seemed to get along, and maybe that would help.

"Why?" Joyce asked as she looked at Buffy with concern. "You're not doing something bad are you?".

"No," Buffy said "It's about those late-night study sessions. They weren't exactly study sessions. You see I kind of have a night job. One with no benefits and it doesn't pay".

The Watchers really should do something about that. Buffy imagined that they were all a bunch of cheap old bastards.

"I can explain the fights back in L.A" she was now saying "and I want you to talk to Giles".

"The librarian?" Joyce asked.

Buffy nodded.

Joyce sighed.

"Alright. When?" she inquired.

"How about, right now?" Buffy asked.

Giles stepped into the room.

"We're telling her," Buffy said.

Giles sighed and nodded. He knew that this day would come sooner or later.

"Why don't you sit down Mrs Summers" the Watcher advised, "This is going to be a difficult conversation".

Joyce looked to Buffy and then moved to the table to sit down.

"Mrs Summers, Buffy here is the Slayer," Giles started by saying. "She has been chosen to fight vampires, demons and the forces of darkness".

"Vampires?" Joyce asked.

She was understandably sceptical.

"Yes, mom, vampires," Buffy said.

"This world is older than you know, and contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise," Giles continued by saying. "For untold centuries, Demons walked the earth; made it their home, their Hell. In time they lost their purchase on this reality, and the way was made for the mortal animals. For Man. What remains of the Old Ones are vestiges: Certain magicks, certain creatures such as vampires. The books tell that the last Pure Demon to leave this reality fed off a human mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed - infected - by the demon's essence. He bit another and another, and so they walk the earth, feeding. Killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out, and the Old Ones to return".

Joyce looked at first Buffy and then Giles and shook her head.

"Vampires? You really expect me to believe?" she questioned.

"Mom," Buffy said. "What do you think has been going on for the last two years? The fights, the weird occurrences–how many times have you washed blood out of my clothes?"

Joyce looked at Buffy for a long moment as she thought about all the fights that she had attributed to rival gangs in L.A. What if they hadn't been. What if her daughter was telling the truth.

"Before you say it stops now, Mom," Buffy said. "I can't. In every generation, there is a Chosen One, one girl in all the world. That girl is me. The next one is chosen when the current one dies. If you want proof, come with me tonight. You'll get your proof".

There was a fledging due to rise this very night. Of course, if she wanted proof of vampires then Angel could show Mrs Summers his other face, but Angel being a vampire was a discussion for another night.

"Buffy," Giles said. "I am not sure that is a wise idea. As it is, just your mom knowing puts her in danger".

"I know," Buffy said. "But she needs to see it for herself before she believes. Just like Willow and Xander needed to".

Giles sighed and nodded. Deciding that he would need to go along as well to keep Joyce safe while Buffy fought.

(Line Break)

**Graveyard. Sunnydale. **

An hour later Buffy was fighting a vampire as Giles and Joyce stood about ten feet away watching. Joyce watched her daughter roundhouse kick the vampire sending him flying. She then whipped out a stake and threw it at the vampire, who managed to sidestep and catch it in an impressive display of speed. The vampire threw the stake away and moved in to attack.

Buffy took a defensive posture. He sent Buffy flying with two sidearm blows and a kick to the ground. Before Joyce could react to that Buffy jumped up and landed an uppercut followed by a flying kick that caught the vampire in the jaw. She followed that up with a head-but, and the Slayer whipped out a second stake. While the vampire was reeling from the head butt, she drove the stake into his heart and he exploded to dust.

"Well?" asked Buffy "Believe me now?"

Joyce looked at where the vampire had been just a moment ago. She then looked up at Buffy and slowly nodded. Buffy could tell despite her seeming acceptance of the supernatural that her mother was in a state of shock.

"I think its best if we all head home" Giles was now saying "I suspect that you and your mother have a lot to talk about".

The Watcher then turned to Mrs Summers.

"If you have any further questions I'll be in the library," he said, before turning to leave.

(Line Break)

**High School. Sunnydale.**

The next morning Buffy worked on a big banner that was laid out over a long table as Willow helped her, and Xander simply watched.

"So how did your mom take it?" Willow asked.

"She's in a state of shock," Buffy said. "She didn't say much this morning as I left the house. I'm giving it time, hopefully, by tonight she will be feeling better".

"Don't worry," Xander said. "Remember how Willow and I were when we first found out?"

Buffy nodded, she did indeed remember that night.

"That's the way it is with your mom" Xander then said "She just needs time to process it all"

This was when Giles and Ms Calendar walked over to them.

"There's nothing in the Chronicles about an extraneous lunar cycle," Giles said.

Ms Calendar shook her head.

"The Order never accurately calculated the Mesopotamian calendar!" she chided "Rupert, you have to read something that was published AFTER 1066".

"What's the up, guys?" Xander asked.

"I don't suppose this is something that can wait?" Buffy asked. "Mom is still processing. And I would like to be home tonight"

Giles sighed and took off his glasses so as to clean them, never a good sign.

"Vampires," she said.

Buffy made a sigh of her own

"What are they doing now?" she wished to know.

"Ms Calendar has been researching, I mean surfing on her computer. According to her calendar, this Saturday is the Night of Saint Vigeous," Giles answered.

Buffy nodded.

"I know he led this crusade deal with a lot of vampires," said the Slayer.

Giles looked at Buffy wondering where she had read about Saint Vigeous, forgetting that Buffy did so research sometimes.

"Correct. They swept through Edessa, Harran, and a few other places" he told the teens.

"They didn't leave much behind," Ms Calendar added.

"So Saturday's kind of a big doo for the bloodsuckers," Xander said.

Ms Calendar nodded.

"It's a holy night for them, and they'll be stronger than normal" she warned.

Well, it wasn't the weekend yet.

"Once I make sure Mom is okay with me being the Slayer," Buffy said. "Then I will start training and preparing".

Her Watcher approved of this.

"How is she taking it?" he wondered.

"She was still processing it when I left," Buffy said. "I'm hoping she will be okay tonight."

Buffy noted the look Giles had on his face as he and Ms Calendar quickly headed the other way. She grabbed Willow's paintbrush and then started painting with both of the brushes.

"Hello, Principal Snyder" she greeted.

The Principal made some comment, which everyone ignored and then left again so that Buffy could get on with her work.

(Line Break)

**High School. Sunnydale.**

When the parent-teacher night began I found Buffy standing at the refreshment table having finished making the lemonade.

"So do you have to speak to all the other teachers about Faith and Jane?" Willow asked, "Or are you just a teacher tonight?".

I'd never considered until today how odd it must be to a teacher and also a parent on parent-teacher night, but I had and I'd come with a solution.

"My wife is handling the parent side of things," I told the redhead.

Neither Jane or Faith needed to be here so I'd left the two girls with Cameron for the evening.

"What kind of punch did you make?" Willow asked her friend.

"Lemonade," Buffy said as Willow and I took a cup. "I made it fresh and everything."

"How much sugar did you use?" Willow asked.

Lucky for everyone here I'd mentioned the sugar thing before.

Willow took a sip and this smiled.

"It's very good," she said, truthfully,

She then looked over Buffy's shoulder. "Hi, Mrs Summers."

"Hi Willow," Joyce said as Buffy turned to face her "Hi honey. Did you do all this?"

"I did. How 'bout some lemonade?" Buffy said.

Joyce took a cup and took a sip,

"It's quite good," she said,

I addressed Buffy's mother at this point.

"So before you hear from Synder, who will try to blame your daughter for anything bad that ever happened at this school, should we discuss Buffy?" I asked.

Joyce decided to speak with the Principal first which would allow me to soften the blow.

"Guess I'll go find Amy's father," I told the two girls "assuming he bothered to turn up".

When it became clear that he wasn't here I then turned to Willow

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

"A conference," she told me "They don't come to this sort of thing much".

I'd gotten the impression that her folks weren't around much.

"Their loss," I told Willow "Now they can't listen to me tell them how smart you are".

She was clever, and she was told that a lot, however, she lacked common sense, if she had any of that she'd have sought out someone to teach her magic rather than try to teach herself all of it.

"I'll be in the classroom when your mother wants to chat," I told Buffy.

With that, I headed off.

(Line Break)

**Woods. Sunnydale.**

When the weekend arrived again, and I'd made sure that Saint Vigeous would be a bust here on the Hellmouth due to a lack of vampires, I took Faith, Jane, Amy and Allnel Forestwind into the woods for some training.

Allnel my Bosmer elf companion would handle the training while I watched. Since 11 wanted to form the Daughters of Gothic, and Faith liked the idea of becoming a Slayer while Amy desired to become a powerful magic user I wished to ensure that they got some training as well as some decent equipment.

Camping in the woods overnight might not seem productive towards that goal, however out here the girls could begin training in stealth and archery, and these skills could come in handy in the future.

The tents were the bigger on the inside kind that I'd brought a few Jumps back during the Potter Jump in case I ever wanted to take a lot of people camping. They weren't cheap, but they'd proved to be a good investment as the spells on tents had lasted a good long time and they made camping much more comfortable.

"Okay girls I got you all some armour," I said the three teens once I'd finished putting some wards around the camp "Strip down to your bra and panties".

I took the three sets of armour which were red and black, with many straps and buckles running down the chest and across the waist. I'd based them on the armour worn by the Dark Brothered in the Skyrim game, only these were made with superior fabrics.

"There's no place for modesty in my group," I said to Amy "at least not around me".

Jane and Faith had stripped off without complaint, no surprise as Jane didn't have any real sense of modesty and Faith had been modelling bikinis for me all summer. No doubt in some attempt to tease me, but I'd just found it cute.

"Sorry" the young witch apologised

Once Amy had caught up I then let them dress in the armour that I'd made for them.

"While it might look a little primitive its all made from advance fabrics that can absorb energy attacks and stops bullets better than kevlar. The armour is also enchanted" I explained "the boots have a Muffle spell on them, the leggings increase speed, the gloves enhance your use of one-handed weapons and the torso gives you magical resistance as while your earrings do granted you protection against physical harm, as well as super-strength when it comes to magic you can't be certain that it will play by the rules, so the extra protection might come in handy. Last of all the cowl increases your marksmen, or markswoman, skill in case you fancy taking up the bow or using a gun".

The girls spent some time admiring each other.

"Sexy" commented Faith.

Amy was less happy about the new outfit.

"It's a little tight," she said, "Not like hard to breathe in, but everyone can see my ass and my lack of breasts".

I thought she looked fine.

"There are ways around that," I told Amy "If you join my group permanently after graduation I can enhance your body in lots of ways".

That got her attention.

"You can do that?" she asked.

Indeed I could.

"Sure," I confirmed "I can use genetic manipulation tech to do a lot of things. Better immune systems, increased intelligence, resistance to toxins, change your eye colour, lots of things, but it is best to wait until you've fully matured".

Faith ran her hands down her body.

"Think you can improve on this?" she asked.

That was something we could discuss later. Once she'd finished school and was happier, then we could talk about how much of a companion she wanted to be. For now, it would be best for us not to do anything sexual.

"Now as for weapons, we've got collapsable staffs, daggers and crossbows for you to train with" I let the girls "We can move on to more advanced weapons once you've mastered these".

Guns and energy weapons required specialised training.

"Allnel" I said "Take Faith and Jane on a hike. Amy and I have some stuff to do here".

Forestwind, who was wearing her Nightengale Armour took my two adopted daughters into the woods to start their training.

"What do you want me to?" Amy asked.

She was nervous, being alone with me, which was understandable and while I had helped free the young witch from her body-swapping mother she didn't really know me.

"Relax," I told the girl "I'm not going to do anything to you. We're just going to find you some wood for your wand".

That got me an odd look so I took out my wand from my dragonhide jacket.

"I know that Morgana is training you in magic, but she's not a wandmaker, her skills lie in other areas," I said to Amy "So I will make your wand for you".

With a shout, I called for my Phoneix and he appeared in a blaze of fire, showing off, and of course, perching near Amy so he could get some attention.

"If Sol consents he'll give you a feather that can make the core of your wand" I was now saying "There are really only three cores worth working with unless you have a special connection to a magical animal. Phoneix feathers are best used as cores for more independent and adventurous types, as for the wood of the wand that can depend on the witch or wizard. The reason I chose this spot to camp in as that it has some magical energy in the area so the trees here might be suitable for wand wood, and if we can't find one I have wand wood stored away".

A while back I'd mentioned to Tara that when she took on students, who'd she'd need to train to help her defend the world from mystical threats when Jump Chain came to an end, and since Amy might come back one day to help Tara do that or form her own group it would be good if she could make wands.

"So are we going to just wander around the woods?" Amy asked.

There was more to it than that.

"You're a witch" I reminded her "You're connected to the power of this world. You should be able to feel if a tree is right for you".

Amy bit her lip, a sign of nerves.

"What is your wand made from?" she asked.

I let her hold it.

"The wood is Aspen from a tree found in the British Isle" I told her "With a feather from Sol. It took a while to get the wand to behave, but it was well worth the effort".

We wandered rather aimlessly for a short time, and then Amy took us over to a very small tree which I could also sense had some magical energy about it, and since were away from the Hellmouth the power wasn't corrupted or warped in any way. I scanned the tree in order to find out more about it.

"This is a Californian black walnut" Cortana let us know while projecting a small hologram "According to your files this wood can be used for wands, but it is much less common than the standard walnut wand. Your files say that a wand made from black walnut seeks a master of good instincts and powerful insight. Black walnut wands are believed to be attractive, but not the easiest to master".

Another thing I knew about wands made from that wood was that they had a quirk, which is that the wands abnormally attuned to inner conflict, and loses power dramatically if its possessor practises any form of self-deception.

If the witch or wizard is unable or unwilling, to be honest with themselves or others, the wand often fails to perform adequately and must be matched with a new owner if it is to regain its former prowess. Paired with a sincere, self-aware owner, however, it becomes one of the most loyal and impressive wands of all, with a particular flair in all kinds of charmwork.

At first, this didn't seem like a suitable wand for Amy, but if she was drawn to it then it would have to do. Besides the core of a wand could change its nature, and she might grow into the wand.

"Okay let's grab a branch and I'll start work on your wand when we get back," I said, "For now we'll work on using a Sling Ring, by the time this trip is over you'll be able to make your own way back home".

(Line Break)

**Musem. Sunnydale. **

Sunnydale High would soon be hosting a cultural exchange program, and some of the students had been paired with international exchange students who would live with them for a couple of weeks. While Faith couldn't have cared less about this Jane wanted to do because it was part of the whole high school experience.

I could see problems with it, but as long as we were careful, keeping all the supernatural and science fiction stuff out of the house for a fortnight it would be okay I'd have to drive everywhere, but I found it hard to deny Jane this, and I had a few ways to remove or alter memories so if the exchange student did see something they wouldn't remember it for long.

In preparation, the class was taking a field trip to a museum, where among other things there was an Inca exhibit. However, it was hard to enjoy this sight as Buffy Summer was whining again.

"You guys, there's gonna be a complete stranger in my house for two weeks!" she complained I'm gonna go insane! A danger to myself and others within three days, I swear".

At least Jane and Faith never whined like this.

"I think the exchange student program is cool" Willow said, "It's the beautiful melding of two cultures".

"Have you ever done an exchange program?" I heard Buffy ask Xander.

"My dad tried to sell me to some Armenians once, does that count?" he replied.

I couldn't stop my laughter from bubbling upon hearing that, and then I felt bad as his parents were monsters if that story was true, but I didn't care enough to go and do anything about it.

Since I was supposed to be escorting the group I stuck close to the students and noticed that Cordelia.

"What're you looking at?" someone asked her

"Pictures of our exchange students. Look, 100% Sweedish, 100% gorgeous, 100% staying at my house!" she loudly informed anyone within earshot "So how's yours? Visually, I mean"

Yes, because that was what really mattered.

"I don't know, guy like," Buffy said.

Xander did not like hearing that.

"By guy-like we're talking big, beefy, guy-like girl, right?" he wished to know.

Buffy just shrugged.

"I was just told a guy" she said.

Cordelia's eyes widened in shock so much that even I noticed it.

"You didn't look at him first? He could be dogly. You live on the edge" said the popular girl before wandering off.

Xander was still very unhappy. Hardly an odd state for the fool. I'd feel bad for the guy, but he puts no effort into improving his lot in life and gets by doing the least amount of work. Which always made me wonder why in all those Xander Halloween themed fanfictions he becomes so important. If he actually did keep something from a custume he wouldn't use i. He was lazy and unmotivated in the extreme.

"Hold on a sec. So, this person who's living with you for two weeks is a man, with man parts" he moaned as I heard Jane and Faith laugh at him "This is a terrible idea".

It was at this point that I noticed that one of my less gifted students was getting a little too close to the Incan Mummy Girl. After a conversation with Rodney and a compulsion charm applied to keep him away from the Mummy, one of the museum curators started announcing for us to make our way to the new exhibit.

Very subtly I'd avoided a problem and saved a few lives, not bad for a day's work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 2**

**Part 4**

**Lux. Sunnydale. **

I looked over at the clock and saw that I would need to get up soon so that I could get to work on time. I'd been staying here at my penthouse while Jane had her exchange student friend over a. Things at my home had been extremely boring while the foreign girl was staying there.

Cameron was in bed with me I could sense her lying next to me. I turned to look at her and found her lying on her side facing me, her head resting on her hand that was propped up on her elbow. When we made eye contact her lips curved in a slight smile.

"How long have you been staring at me?" I asked of the cyborg.

It should be creepy, but I was well used this sort of thing by now and had been decades.

"Only for 93 minutes" she replied, "I was about to wake you".

That she'd been looking at me for that long didn't surprise me as her existence revolved around me much like how the Earth went around the Sun. She existed to keep me safe and happy, a job she'd excelled at despite how tough I'd made it for her.

"We have to get up soon," Cameron said, "Or we will be late for work".

She got out of bed and stood in front of me while nude, letting me admire her outer shell, a sight I'd never gotten bored of seeing. I watched as she walked across the room and bent over with her legs wide apart, staying in that position a few moments longer than strictly necessary, giving me a rather pleasing view of her ass and pussy before straightening up. She'd picked up a shirt that I'd worn last night while enjoying my casino. She slipped it on and then left the room. Not that she needed clothing, she was just copying the behaviour of other females.

After a moment I got up as well, ignoring the clothes that had been strewn around the bedroom and I went into the main part of the penthouse in just my underwear.

The penthouse had changed over the years and stuff had been moved around as for some reason women liked to rearrange furniture even if the stuff looked fine where it already was. There was a couch facing the bedroom with a table and lamp next to it, along the bedroom wall was an entertainment centre. The game system, television and so on were all decades ahead of the local tech.

Over by the elevator door, which was the only way out of the penthouse if you couldn't teleport or survive jumping out of the window, was a small round table that people put their keys on. Lying next to keys was Cameron's purse, which was something she'd recently started carrying around. Like my more organic companions, she did change somewhat over the Jumps.

Next to the table was a tall bookshelf, full of books on a wide variety of subjects from magical spells to fiction as well as the sciences that I taught at the school. On the other side of the main room, a few feet behind the couch was another, larger table with three chairs around it. I sometimes ate meals at this table or discussed things with one or more of my girls.

Cameron stood in the kitchen area which was in the far corner of the room, it wasn't really a kitchen, it was more like a food preparation area on the end of the bar that took up all of one wall. There was a replicator there, meaning that there was no need for cooking, but sometimes I did want to make a quick meal or let one of my females do it for me.

As I watched Cameron pulled a frying pan out of its cupboard and placed it on the stove, which was also a bit of advanced tech. She went over to the small refrigerator that could from the angle I stood at be seen despite the fact that it was hidden behind the bar.

"How do eggs sound?" she asked.

"Yummy," I said.

She had rolled up the cuffs of my shirt so as to free her hand. She had left the front unbuttoned enough that I could see most of her breasts. A view which got me interested in seeing and touching her. I stepped up behind her and placed my hands on her hips. She should be able to feel my erection pressing against her back, yet she didn't react to it at first, she just turned off the stove.

"Your fuckbot is ready to please you" she then told me.

I moved her over to the counter which she immediately jumped up on, spreading her legs wide as to allow me to see and touch her pussy, which I did. Cameron bucked her hips so that she could hump my exploring hand like an eager slut.

When I'd finished playing with her I turned her over and bent her over the counter so I could fuck her from behind. Cameron cried out as I entered her, throwing her head back even as I took a firm hold her waist as I began to fuck her.

"Fuck me" she begged, "Please use your sex toy. I'm a cum dumpster".

I immediately complied, pulling halfway out of her only to slam back in. I repeated the action, only this time Cameron lifted her ass off of the counter to meet my thrusts. She knew how to move her body to best please me.

Then I just started pounding into her, doing what I needed to do so that I could cum as quickly as possible. I didn't have time for anything else as I wanted breakfast and didn't want to be late for work.

I cummed inside her before long, filling her tight cybernetic cunt with the baby batter that she loved so much.

"You should get dressed," Cameron said once I was done with her "I'll finish your breakfast, Master".

When I left the bathroom, having replicated smart and clean clothes to wear I could see that Cameron had gone back to preparing breakfast. She was cooking several strips of bacon in a frying pan as I went and sat at the table.

"I'll dress while you eat," my Terminator told me as she dished up some eggs.

At this point, I was smiling as even after all these years it made me happy to have Cameron serving me like this.

(Line Break)

**Ethan's Costume Shop.**

While I didn't know much about the man who I was about to kill I did know a few things thanks to my memories of the show and some research. For example, I knew that Ethan Ryan met, and became friends with, Rupert Giles, then known as Ripper, many years ago.

Together, with a small group of people called Deirdre Page, Philip Henry, Thomas Sutcliffe and Randall, they practised small magics for pleasure and gain, until Ethan and Ripper discovered something bigger: the demon known as Eyghon, or the Sleepwalker. Who would soon come to town, and that was why I'd learned this much. Rayne himself wasn't worth so much interest.

The group tattooed themselves with the Mark of Eyghon and during their time spent together they would take turns falling asleep while the rest of the group would summon the demon into the sleeper. This came to an end when Eyghon took control of Randall, the others tried to exorcise the demon from him, which resulted in Randall's death. Ripper was changed by the event; he left London and returned to the Watchers Council. Ethan, on the other hand, went the opposite direction, delving deeper into the black arts.

That wasn't why I planned to kill Rayne, his Halloween stunt would affect Jane as she was going trick or treating as part of the volunteer program this year and I didn't want her turning into her outfit, and I felt sure that her style of dress would be something slutty if Faith got involved.

Sure Xander was supposed to get some army guy skills from the chaos tonight, but he didn't use them much and wouldn't need to at this rate as I'd dealt with the Mayor so need to blow up the school. Aside from that this was my town and Rayne had some nerve coming here, pulling crap like this.

The store would be opening for business soon, but not if I had anything to say about it, and I did.

"I'm sorry we're not open yet," Ethan told me "Come back later".

In a blur of motion, I punched the chaos worshipper so hard that he blacked out, and then after taking out a Black Soul Gem I killed the man and took his soul. Given that kind of things, Rayne got up to and would have gladly done in the future I would feel no guilt when he ended up spending his afterlife in the Soul Carin.

The shop didn't matter as long as I removed Rayne from the picture and destroyed the bust of Janus, who would have empowered the spell, once that was done there was no more reason for me to stay here so I went home for dinner as if nothing at all had happened here.

(Line Break)

**San Diego. Halloween World.**

I'd hoped to find this version of the Buffy Verse because while it was dangerous here, a bit of an understatement really, there was also great potential for gain as long as we were careful.

As a rule Jump Chain didn't allow me to go to worlds that contained things that were not part of the Jump I was on. So while I'd chosen Jumps for BTVS and Harry Potter I couldn't end up in a say a dimension that was a crossover between BTVS and Harry Potter, but in this world things from different kinds of universes could be found here because it would have created by the chaos magic rather than coming from some dimension I wasn't allowed to interact with.

As for this version of Buffy's world, on October 31, 1997, the spell cast in Sunnydale by Ethan Rayne, which I'd prevented from being cast in the BTVS world I lived in, went drastically out of control. Instead of turning a few people into their costumes for the night, the spell engulfed the entire world, changing people into their costumes permanently and filling the whole world with monsters.

The chaos magic also had many effects on the environment, most notably turning the sky red and casting the world into a state of perpetual blood coloured night. This Red Sky was a part-electromagnetic, part-magical barrier that didn't allow anything to go through it.

According to my scans, this barrier would destroy any aircraft trying to pass through it, and the probes I'd sent up got fried before they got to the barrier. I had no intention of testing that as it would be a waste of resources.

From what I knew about this world the Red Sky unleashed various kinds of hell on the world below, like red lightning bolts, that destroyed my probes, and firestorms of some sort, which we did not want to get caught out in so we needed to be ready to leave very quickly.

As if this wasn't bad enough the world was also ravaged by creatures of fiction, as well by beings of myth and legend. Monsters that feed on the flesh and souls of both the living and dead, they could be found all around. In fact, according to my targeting VI, I'd not brought Cortana here in case she got corrupted, there were several walking corpses heading this way.

Since I was wearing my Iron Monger armour suit I had a long-range weapon in the form of a plasma cannon of my own creation. It was capable of reducing zombies to ash, and I did this several times.

So far nothing worse than dead bodies, some walking some not, had been found. I wanted to burn all the bodies we came across so that no Necromancer or undead thing could make use of them as minions or food, but that would have depleted our weapons very quickly, and while here we'd need to remain well-armed.

An electromagnetic pulse that wiped out the world's electrical power lead to so many deaths in this world as hospitals lost all power. Fires started by people trying to keep themselves warm or to cook food had gotten out of control due to their being no fire fighting services in this world.

Which was likely the reason for the damage around here, or at least most of it. I couldn't help noticing that some things around here must have exploded and there were a fair few claw marks, as well as other signs of horror. Too many to account for.

Most of the bodies looked as if they'd been trampled, and also there were many crashed cars around here, no doubt the result of panic caused by people trying to flee as others turned into monsters.

"The air smells of blood and burning ash" commented Valkyrie.

I'd brought her, Triss and Veronica with me as Valkyrie was super tough, as for the other two they were used to exploring the ruins of the modern world following a massive catastrophe. Granted the catastrophe in this reality had happened mere days ago, but at least they could easily handle being attacked by monsters while looking around some collapsed buildings.

Triss and Veronica were both wearing Iron Monger suits like myself, but Valkyrie wore her Asgardian armour, only she'd added to the collection of leather and metal so that no part of her skin was exposed. I'd even made her a helmet. No chance of any zombie bites as even they could have bitten into Asgardian skin they wouldn't get past the enchanted armour.

I was being careful here because while dead companions re-spawned I didn't know what would happen if one of them became undead. Would there be two of them? An undead zombie version and a living one? It was best not to find out.

"Rember that this world heavily influenced by movies, books, and people's perceptions" I warned, "Anything that can be imagined could be around here somewhere".

Our VIs kept us aware of any dangers around, but this part of the city seemed empty.

"Why didn't we go to Sunnydale?" Triss asked.

I had my reasons.

"Because Sunnydale is the source of all this madness so I didn't think it wise to open a portal near there" I explained. "The portals here aren't dependable, lucky for us I always know where a portal goes so we won't appear above a volcano or anything like that".

I'd wanted to bring us to the LA branch of Wolfram and Hart in this world so I could raid the artefacts in the basement, but we'd ended up in San Diego which was a city on the Pacific coast of California known for its beaches, parks and warm climate.

According to the information provided to me by my VI, this was also home to Balboa Park which was the site of the renowned San Diego Zoo, as well as numerous art galleries, artist studios, museums and gardens. A deep harbour had once been home to a large active naval fleet, with the USS Midway, an aircraft-carrier-turned-museum, open to the public. Sounded like a nice place to visit, perhaps I'd take the Mason family to a better version of this city over the summer.

"And Sunnydale is full of anime characters," I said next "Never did care for anime".

There was a reason why I'd not been upset about missing out on Pokemon as my first Jump.

"What do you have against the Japanese?" asked Veronica "I've seen some documentaries on them, they don't seem so bad".

I blasted a zombie before answering her.

"Japanese people are no better or worse than anyone else, its just that I find Japanese culture to be a bit weird, but that's not why I avoid anime," I said "I was careful to select Jumps based on American and British culture because the men in a lot of Japanese fiction put up with loads of abuse from women regardless if they do anything wrong or not. I wouldn't put up with that".

Like that Son Goku, a man that battles gods and aliens who can end worlds, and for some reason, he puts up with a woman who tricked him into marriage and treats him like dirt. Based on stuff like that I didn't think I'd have fitted in well with the male characters of many anime settings for that reason. Of course, many people in those settings would wonder why girls put up with me. Add to all that my lack of knowledge about those settings and it was clear why I kept away from them. Besides I was hardly lacking in choices for Jumps.

As we moved deeper into the city we found some odd-looking bodies scattered outside of a large building. It took me a moment to fully accept what I was seeing.

"Starfleet Officers and Stormtroopers," I said to my companions "And the officers aren't from the same era".

Some wore the uniforms of Kirk's crew while others wore what Picard's lot would wear. The Stormtroopers, however, looked like they'd come from the original trilogy, even their weapons had become real judging by all the wounds on these bodies, but some of the bodies had gunshot wounds as well, how odd.

This seemed confusing until I read a sign nearby which told me that this place had been hosting a science-fiction themed party on Halloween night. Star Wars and Star Trek lovers along with some others. Colonial Marines, a Robocop, a Terminator as well as something even I couldn't recognise with my knowledge of all things nerdy.

While scanning the inside of the science fiction party I saw marks from energy weapons fire, bullet holes, claw marks and a patch of what looked like acid burns. Another thing of note was must be a Jedi under the body of a Klingon Warrior, and that woman from The Fifth Element movie had been partly assimilated by a borg drone before something killed them both. Something with a lightsaber and that could be something, or someone had removed the limbs and the head of a Predator over on the other side of the room.

"Ahhhh!" a voice screamed.

We all went flying into a wall, and when I saw what had thrown us I switched to my first body that was protected by Sith Stalker armour. Which was a wise move as my Iron Monger suit wasn't very agile, and I suddenly needed to be very agile to deal with Luke Skywalker of all people. Only this version of the character, who wore all white, was insane, he had yellow eyes and foamed at the mouth. This must be one of the poor sods who got driven mad during their Halloween transformation, and the blood bath here would not have helped.

"You killed my father!" he yelled.

Before I respond to that I had to use my silver bladed lightsaber to protect myself a blue blade which was being wielded by someone with Force enhanced strength, and as we locked blades I had a memory or a vision, of Luke Skywalker at the Hoth Base battling Starkiller, who wore armour like mine. That would explain all the rage being directed my way as while there was a dead Darth Vader here, I'd not killed him and I didn't want to meet whatever it was that had killed him.

Skywalker and I traded blows, and while I'd trained a version of Anakin Skywalker, this didn't affect me as I attempted to destroy this insane copy of a son the Anakin I'd known never had. The attempt did not go well at first as while I was much more skilled than this fallen Jedi he was tapping into the raw power of the dark side in a way only someone as strong in the Force as Luke Skywalker ever could.

"Stay back!" I ordered, "I'll deal with him".

What followed was a fearsome duel as my silver blade met the blue blade over and over again in what must have been an impressive display, or at least I assumed it would be, I was too busy trying to stop Skywalker from dismembering me with his weapon.

Sure I had my invulnerability enchantment active, but given that chaos magic had been involved in the creation of this Skywalker, and chaos magic didn't follow the rules, he might be able to hurt me, I couldn't take that chance, and as such, I kept his blade from meeting my body.

Before long it became clear to me that I couldn't stay on the defensive for much longer. This insane version of Luke Skywalker, who wore dirty white robes stained with things best not thought about, was channelling a lot of raw power, so I pushed him back with my telekinetic powers and then ignited my darksaber.

Then I went on the offensive, using my two blades to dominate the fight. I felt a rush as we fought, it had been so long since I'd battled another Force Users, and holodecks just couldn't make a decent recreation. Still, all good things must come to an end, and once I had control over the flow of the fight my vastly superior skills, experience and style won the day, and as I batted side his blade with my lightsaber the darksaber destroyed his heart and the insane version of Luke Skywalker died.

Once I felt certain that he was dead I bent down to take his lightsaber, which was Anakin Skywalkers work for sure as was the sabre of the Vader here. I took Luke's weapon as a trophy, as for Vader's that would be destroyed aside from the crystal which while corrupted could be purified.

"Most of this tech is already known to us," I said while opening up a compartment in my armour so that I could take out a case which contained tools needed to gather DNA samples "But these bodies are fresh enough".

It was gruesome work, yet I had plans for the future that required DNA samples. I planned to get myself a pure human body on a Jump with the option to become a geneticist so that I could modify the human body into a super being. As such the more samples I had to work with the better.

"This scouting mission has been somewhat of a success," I said, "Let's head back to CRD and plan the next".

Because of how dangerous this world could be we wouldn't be staying here for long during these scouting missions. My fight with a corrupted Luke Skywalker proved that.

(Line Break)

**CRD. Sunnydale. **

Sitting around the table in the building briefing room were Seven of Nine, Tali'Zorah, Samantha Carter, Morgana Pendragon, Veronica Santangelo, Winfred Burkle, and Hermoine Granger. These women had gathered to go over the data provided to them by the Jumper not long ago. They were here to discuss it, and to plan for the future.

"So there is this nightmare world and he wants to build a fortress there so we can house refugees, store technology and magical items that might be too dangerous to bring here, and keep supplies for trading with the locals. Then he wants to hand over this fortress to the locals when this Jump ends" Morgana said, "He never thinks small does he?".

The other women weren't too concerned.

"We've done big projects like this before," said Samatha "Remember that city we built on Tatooine, and this is only a Fort".

Veronica Santangelo, Winfred Burkle, and Hermoine Granger did not, but they had been informed of that feat.

"If we find a suitable building out of the way we can hide it with the Fidelius Charm while we build the fortress around it then we can keep it hidden, only letting the refugees know where it is, at least until the Jump comes to an end" advised Hermoine "We'll need somewhere out of the way and someone will need to watch my back while I cast the spell. That might take a while".

They began to discuss how this would be done.

"Due to the strange electromagnetic disturbances in the atmosphere, we'll need to shield our technology," Seven of Nine said to the group "this means that we will need to deploy well-armoured robots for defence".

Tali had an idea about that. She soon mentioned that she had been thinking about the Battle YMIR Mech, more commonly called a Heavy Mech, it was a massive killing machine designed for anti-infantry purposes. Clad in bone-white armour, they are utilized by Eclipse and Blue Suns mercenaries as infantry support. They are also used as security in some colonies and were frequently seen alongside LOKI Mechs.

Heavily armoured and shielded, the YMIR Mechs possess twin automatic mass accelerator cannons concealed in the right arm and a rocket launcher on the left. This would hopefully be enough firepower to drive off any threats, and some of the mechs could be armed with heavy flamers and other weapons. They were hardly lacking in that kind of technology.

"I can design and construct a shield generator that will create a barrier strong enough to shield our technology and to protect this base of operations," said Seven of Nine "This shield would block energy attacks as well as forms of bombardment while allowing slow-moving objects and people to pass through the shield".

This would also allow hostile creatures to pass through the barrier, but it had to be that way or the barrier would have to be lowered every time a refugee wanted to come inside this base. Once it was hidden by magic this would be less of a concern.

"The Secret Keeper will need to be at the base most of the time," said Miss Granger "She'll need to tell the refugees we want to help where the base can be found".

While the Secret could be communicated via the written word there would be a risk of the information falling into the wrong hands.

"I think Serana would be well suited for that role," Morgana said as laid out some Tarot cards "She's been looking after the castle, but it doesn't need much attention and I can cover for her. Serana can fly in her vampire form, and from what we know about the lightning that comes from the Red Sky it doesn't target flying creatures, only flying machines, so she can scout around and find people who need somewhere to go. Assuming she agrees to this".

Veronica Santangelo spoke next.

"I know we can't all be there at once, but Triss and I can lead teams of bots to explore the ruined cities," she offered, "I think the Sentry Bots my world will be handy to have around during those missions".

Sentry bots were security robots made before the Great War with the express purpose of participating in the heaviest of firefights. Whereas the Mister Gutsy is a hovering platform with modest armour plating, and the protectron was originally designed for protecting business premises, the sentry bot was a powerhouse, equipped with sturdy armour plating, powerful weapons integrated into its chassis and high mobility, thanks to mecanum wheels mounted on its three legs.

"We'll need to keep Gothic out of this world as much as possible said Morgana "Unlike other places we've been to we don't enough about this world to risk him. We can re-spawn he can't".

The women exchanged looks.

"He won't like that," said Hermoine "the boss does what he wants when he wants".

Morgana knew this better than most.

"But he's not unreasonable" she pointed out "and he has plenty to do here, and it's not like he can't do plenty while there. We'll make contact with some of the locals, and he'll know about them than we do so he can set up trade deals, stuff like that, while Miranda manages our base. She needs to spend time running something other than Lux".

Carter cleared her throat.

"According to Gothic's report, the portals aren't dependable" Sam mentioned, "So I think we should try to recreate the Quantum Mirror. We have an original version of this device in storage, but it doesn't work outside of the Stargate Multiverse, but I think we adapt the technology so that we have a mirror here and a mirror at the base in the Halloween World. It should allow for safe travel".

The Quantum Mirror is a device which allows people to travel into an alternate reality and was created by the Ancients.

"I'd like to help with the Quantum Mirror" offered Fred.

Sam took her up on that.

"Once we have the bots and the shield generator ready we can move the Elephant transport we walked so hard on to this Halloween World," said Tali'Zorah.

This was just the start of their discussion they all knew that they'd be here long into the night.

(Line Break)

**Forge. Cosmic Warehouse.**

While I could create things using molecular construction I didn't often use the tech to make weapons and other things that as I gave to people as gifts as I liked to work the forge with my own hands. The molecular construction device had been used by the de-ascended Ancient known as Merlin to create the Sangraal. The device could create anything the user knew how to build, as long as they were able to properly visualise it in their minds, however, I found it more satisfying to work with my hands.

As my companions discussed our plans for the Halloween World I was forging a sceptre for Tara. There were a few good reasons for me doing this, one of which was that the wand I'd made for her was rather crude work, and wands were not that sturdy so it would be good for her to have a magical implement which would not be easy to break. Also, the sceptre could serve as a symbol of office for the Sorceress Supreme, assuming Tara ever took up that mantle and used what she was learning from my group to defend this world, at least by assisting Buffy and future Slayers.

Tara was here right now, picking out materials for her sceptre. I'd gotten samples of many mystical metals from the Matter Furnace for Tara's to chose from. She just had to pick one she felt drawn to. Which she soon did.

"This metal is called Ithilmar or 'sky-silver'" I said to Tara "It's a lightweight metal normally found only in a place called Vaul's Anvil, but I have ways around that. I think it will make for a fine sceptre, you have good taste".

The shy young witch let me see her smile.

"Now I will need the crystal," I said to Tara.

I'd shown her how to grow crystals which fed upon different kinds of energy, and once they reached a certain size they could be used to amplify that energy. Tara had been nurturing a crystal for a while as I'd planned out this well in advance.

"Here it is" she let me know.

She took out the crystal, and I was impressed by its size and colouration.

"That looks like rose quartz" I mentioned.

Rose Quartz was a crystal often used to symbolise universal love. In the Wiccan faith, it was believed to restores trust and harmony in relationships, encouraging unconditional love. Rose Quartz also purified and opened the heart at all levels to promote love, self-love, friendship, deep inner healing and feelings of peace. Very appropriate for Tara.

"Is that good?" the witch wondered.

I assured that it was fine and got to work forging her sceptre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 2**

**Part 5**

**Mason Home. Sunnydale.**

"At last," I said.

It had taken the law firm some time to get me what I wanted, but finally, they'd been able to track down a piece of the Judge for me. From what they'd told me, if anything they spoke of was to be believed, a few parts of the demon had ended up in private collections, and they'd been able to barter a deal so that I could buy one of the demon's arms. After waiting for a couple of weeks, and paying a fortune I finally had the arm.

My Judgment Day Perk had informed me that the Anointed One planned to bring about the end of the world by putting together the Judge, like Spike and Dru, would have. Now all I had to do to prevent that was open a door to the Cosmic Warehouse and get the arm stored away where no vampire could ever find it.

"What's in the box?" Cameron asked me.

Before I could stop her she opened the case and the hand tried to grab her, clearly more active here on the Hellmouth than when in private collections elsewhere, only she didn't breathe and was super strong so she had no trouble forcing the arm back into the box.

"This is part of The Judge" I explained "Which was an ancient and powerful demon sent to wipe out the human race with his unique power of "burning the humanity out" of his victims. In the show after being dismembered 600 years prior, Drusilla and Spike assembled him and brought him to life. The Anointed One plans to the same, but me taking the arm and storing it the warehouse will prevent that plan".

He was aptly named The Judge for he had come to separate the righteous from the wicked, and burn the righteous down. An army was sent against the Judge, and though most of the warriors died, the army was finally able to dismember the Judge, but not to kill him. The pieces were placed in iron boxes and scattered to be buried "in every corner of the Earth". Only for the parts to end up in the hands of occult collectors.

The Judge's main power was to "burn the humanity" out of a person. The "humanity" in question wasn't the presence of a soul in the victim, but the emotional capacity of the Judge's target. While Spike and Drusilla were vulnerable because they shared an affection for each other, Angelus wasn't, as he was truly wicked, incapable of any sort of love, he was "clean" before the Judge's eyes.

The Judge was also capable of sensing the emotions and feelings of others, as proven in the show when he instantly sensed that Spike and Dru were lovers and that the vampire Dalton had a love for reading as well knowledge that made unclean the Judge's eyes. He could also sense that Angel and Buffy were hiding in the same room before alerting everyone to their presence.

While the Judge was impervious to wounds caused by forged weapons, an explosion caused by a rocket launcher (a weapon that did not exist in The Judge's original time period) managed to blast him to pieces. In the show, it wasn't clear if the Judge was dead or simply in pieces again, and since I couldn't be sure what would kill the Judge it made sense to take a piece of it with me as far away from the rest as possible.

"I'll get some chains," said Cameron.

Chaining up the case seemed like a good idea, maybe the box should go inside a more secure container as well. Just to be careful. A heavily chained and well-locked container.

As soon as I got the Judge's arm into the warehouse my Judgement Day Perk let me know that the world ending threat was now over. All in a days work for me. Well, mornings work.

(Line Break)

**High School. Sunnydale.**

While most of my girls worked on setting up a base of operations in the Halloween world I decided to take an idea to Giles that involved special 45 ACP ammunition for the Colt semi-automatic pistol, ammo that I'd modified to be lethal to vampires with a shot to the heart. I had even drawn a diagram of the bullet to help explain it to the Watcher.

Basically I'd made a wooden bullet, which normally wouldn't be effective, only I'd found the right kind of metal to jacket the bullet. Normally a wooden bullet wouldn't have enough mass to kill someone, but vampire were vulnerable to wood for mystical reasons, and the Cole semi-automatic pistol had been modified to fire the bullets.

"The jacket will flake off in mid-air on its way to the target," I explained, "And you need to hit the heart for it to have any effect, but it does work".

This weapon would serve the Watcher's well, but I didn't want to present the bullets to them as the less they thought about me the better. I had enough to worry about without the Council bothering me. Also, new weapons would be good for Gunn's group.

"Remarkable," said Giles as he studied the diagram "There have been similar attempts in the past by the Council to modify ammunition to work in this fashion, but none were successful or as reliable as the old methods".

There was another design to show the Librarian, the Repeater Crossbow which was basically a rapid-firing crossbow. It was the weapon utilized by Gabriel Van Helsing during his mission in Transylvania. I'd managed to make my own version of the weapon. The technology hadn't been hard to produce.

"I'm curious about something," said Giles as he looked over the blueprints, "if you can produce energy weapons capable of vaporising demons, and undead football players as I saw, as well as vampires then why create weapons such as these".

That was a good question.

"Weapons like that would draw too much attention" I explained to the man in the tweed "Sooner or later the military would get involved, and they won't care about how they got their hands on such tech, they'd take it by force, and justify it by claiming that it was for national security".

After hearing that he headed off to where a group of students had beckoned him for help. I quickly took down the blueprints.

"Oh, well, that's rather good thinking," said Giles, "Please excuse me"

At this point, Willow entered the library doors looking jumpy and extremely nervous with Xander in tow. I wondered if those two would ever end up dating since Oz didn't seem to be around and Cordellia simply ignored Xander.

"Willow, we talked about this coffee thing," said Xander sadly, "no more than a cup in the morning for you."

"Oh, it's n-not that," said Willow flushing, "I found something weird about Ford".

It must be the episode Lie To Me when one of Buffy's friends from LA sells her out to Spike. Only Spike wasn't around so he'd have to seek out the Anointed One.

"He's not in the school records, he hasn't been registered," said Willow worriedly. "Not even his grades have been transferred from Hemery".

"That is weird," agreed Xander, "if he's not in the system, then technically he shouldn't be here, but yet he is here…why?"

I hadn't been informed about a student transfer, something I informed the two teens about.

"There was only one other thing connected to Ford, an address in Sunnydale, Angel asked me to check it out tonight with him and…" Willow trailed off.

"Say no more," said Xander abruptly, "I'll be there".

They both looked at me.

"I suppose it would be best for me to supervise you and find out what this Ford character is up to," I said "And I assume that this has nothing to do with not wanting to walk there after dark without a Slayer"

If someone was pretending to be a student I should report it to Synder, and I would later.

"Thanks," said Willow, looking relieved.

Clearly, she'd not wanted to go there alone, and I did have a nice car.

(Line Break)

**Sunset Club. Sunnydale.**

"Here it is, the only thing I could track down related to Ford, The Sunset Club," said Willow pointing to the neon sign declaring the location of the club hanging over their heads and the sunken doorway below it. "Still didn't find anything incriminating".

The four of them Willow, Angel, Xander and Mason were now standing out the door of the club.

"He leaves no paper trail, no records, that's incriminating enough for me," said Angel.

Which was ironic as the vampire also left no paper trail and had no records since he didn't live in the human world.

"I have to agree with Angel on this one," said the Jumper "I didn't even know this club existed, and in a town like Sunnydale, news of a new club opening up would have gotten around".

Angel knocked on the door. A viewport opened and the eyes of the doorman appeared.

"We're friends of Ford," said Angel simply.

The doorman nodded and opened the door for them. They emerged into the Sunset Club and had to walk down a long set of stairs onto the main floor of the Club. The décor was gloomy to say the least.

"Boy, we blend right in," said Willow

Everyone was dressed to match a theme, which meant Xander and Willow were sticking out. Angel and Mason less so.

"This is a bomb shelter," said the mage "Leftover from the cold war if I'd say ".

"Let's look around," said Angel.

They soon passed a man standing in a coffin dressed as a stereotypical movie vampire, who cheerfully greeted them with a wave.

"Are you noticing a theme here?" asked Willow

They all had, and the sights around them distracted them from noticing that Angel was no longer with them. Well nearly all of them.

"As in 'vampires', yay!" answered Xander.

A young woman also dressed as a vampire approached them at this point, she had bushy curly blonde hair and had a nametag 'Chanterelle' on her.

"You guys are newbies. I can tell," said Chanterelle with a nice smile.

"Oh no, we come here all the time," disagreed Willow nervously.

That was clearly a lie.

"Don't be ashamed," said Chanterelle "it's cool that you're open to it. We welcome anyone who's interested in the Lonely Ones".

Angel approached at this point, having already completed a circuit of the club.

"The Lonely Ones?" asked Willow in confusion.

"Vampires," said Angel.

"We usually call them nasty, pointy, bitey ones," joked Xander.

"So many people have that misconception," argued Chantarelle, "but they who walk with the night are not interested in harming anyone. They are creatures above us. Exalted!".

The newcomers to this club all exchanged looks.

"You're a fool," said Angel bluntly.

That had been harsh.

"You don't have to be so confrontational about it," said Chanterelle in a huff, "other viewpoints than yours may be valid you know".

With that, she turned on her heels and walked away.

"You really aren't a people person, aren't you?" said Damien Mason.

Which was an understatement.

"Now nobody's gonna talk to us," complained Willow.

"I've seen enough," said Angel, looking disgusted, "I've seen this type before. I mean, they're children making up bedtime stories of friendly vampires to comfort themselves in the dark."

"Is that so bad? I mean the dark can get pretty dark. Sometimes you need a story," Willow said.

Angel didn't agree with that.

"These people don't know anything about vampires. What they are, how they live, how they dress" argued Angel

He was interrupted with a snigger and a pointed look from Xander. Angel turned to regard a young man dressed exactly like him. Angel coughed in embarrassment and led them back out the club.

When they were back in the alley, Xander spoke again.

"But it still doesn't answer our question as to why, Ford, a best old friend of the Slayer is hanging with a bunch of vampire wannabees," he said.

"Something's up with him, you're right about that," agreed Willow.

Mason seemed unconcerned.

"You should tell Buffy about it tomorrow" advised the teacher "For now let me drive you all home".

Angel was already gone.

(Line Break)

**High School. Sunnydale.**

I entered the library during my lunch period and to my surprise, I saw Ford sitting at the table and seriously considered just walking back out, or maybe even killing him, but I dismissed that as that whatever issues Buffy's LA friend had was none of my business, and I was not sure that I wanted to get more caught up in her life. On the other hand, I could heal the boy, and it wouldn't take long for me to fix the lad, perhaps I should do it just to be kind to someone.

While I was standing still in the doorway, trying to figure out what to do, Ford finally looked up from the table to notice me standing awkwardly in the doorway. Resigned to the fact that leaving now would be rude, I moved further into the library.

"Hey Ford, is Giles around? I need to talk to him about something," I asked politely.

The sick young man pointed towards the office. I'd come here to check in with Giles about the what was going on around here, but I didn't need to. Judging by what I could feel in the Force the man called Ford must have confessed to Buffy about her illness. His feeling of guilt could be sensed even with the Hellmouth so close.

"I know you're sick. If you don't mind, I know something that will help" I told the young man.

While I had no real feelings towards Ford it wouldn't take much effort to fix him, in fact, it would take me mere seconds to sort him out.

"I already looked into magic. Everything I found said healing spells don't exist, are a sham, or the price-tags aren't worth it," Ford argued, already shaking his head in refusal "I'm not going to make deals with demons".

Given that he'd come to town to become a vampire that seemed odd, but he might not be thinking straight what with the brain tumours.

"What I'm offering isn't magic," I told the sick man "and there's no price-tag".

Ford threw up his hands in exasperation, I could sense his aggravation and his pain.

"Fine! You can try your spell if you'll leave me alone afterwards" he yelled "I feel lousy enough without you pestering me"

With my near-ascended powers, I simply healed him. Cancer was pretty easy to fix when you control someone's body to the extent I could. You just how to sort out the malfunctioning cells.

"What did you do?" Ford demanded to know while grabbing my hand. "What the hell did you cast on me?".

He was still mistaken, thinking that this was magic.

"Good Lord, what is going on? Mason? Ford?" Giles asked from the entrance with two steaming cups of tea in his hands "What are you doing?".

The younger man spoke before I could.

"He cast some sort of spell on me and" Ford explained.

I used my powers of telekinesis to push the ungrateful whelp down into a chair.

"Listen to me" I ordered, "I've healed you, your tumours are gone, there was no magic involved I have superpowers, now leave town before I undo what I did".

I put the power of the Force behind my words.

"Go find your parents and tell them you went to see a faith healer" I commanded.

I didn't care if he ended up the subject of medical studies as long no one knew it was me who healed him, not that anyone would believe it.

"Some people are so ungrateful" I muttered.

With that, I left the library, leaving Giles to explain it to Buffy.

(Line Break)

**Central California Women's Facility. Halloween World.**

"A women's prison?" I asked of Miranda, "This is the site you chose?".

I hadn't imagined that they'd pick a place like this to serve as our base of operations in this world. Seemed like an odd choice to me as when I thought of a safe haven I didn't think of this place.

"Really it works," said Miranda "It's got a large capacity for storage and holding people, it's easy to secure, it's some distance away from the cities, and Valley State Prison is nearby in case we need to expand".

Upon thinking about, and after looking around I found that I agreed with Miss Lawson. This place would be easy enough to secure, and while prisons were meant to keep people in rather than out, it wouldn't take much work to fix that.

"Our operations here will be focused on finding technology, magical stuff and possible future companions, who will be female" she was now saying "So a woman's prison seemed suitable, or it will be once we fix it up".

Defences wouldn't be the only thing we'd need to add, to encourage potential recruits, people who'd been turned into fictional characters, for my harem to stick around and maybe even join me in future Jumps I would need to make it worth their while. So giving them a safe place to stay with some luxuries would be a good start.

"So you're just going to invite woman here?" I asked.

My companions had expressed concern about me spending too much time in this world because its chaotic nature meant that my defences couldn't be relied upon and there were people here more powerful than me. I intended to listen to them to an extent, but that wouldn't stop me from coming here whenever I wished, I just wasn't to go off into the ruins, at least too often. I didn't need to, my girls, who could all re-spawn if they got killed, would bring all the cool stuff to me.

"No I don't think we should be that fussy," said Miranda.

I soon saw Samantha Carter go past while riding the All-Terrain Recon Transport (AT-RT), also known as the Republic scout walker, that she'd gotten during the Star Wars Jump. It was a model of recon walker used mainly during the Clone Wars by Advanced Recon Force troopers. The AT-RT's were usually used for a variety of missions including ground support, police support, civil defence, and post-battle cleanup efforts. They occasionally took up position on the front lines of ground battles when difficult terrain prevented the use of larger vehicles.

"I see you've already gotten started with the defences," I remarked.

Miranda pointed out the fences.

"We've electrified them" she let me know "and I've got the robots digging a trench outside of the fences as an extra layer of defence".

I didn't know how much that would help, but it couldn't hurt.

"We'll also have a wall," Miranda told me as we carried on with the tour "and automated heavy weapons in those lookout towers".

While this wouldn't be a large or complex project compared to things we'd already done, it would still be important for my long term plans so I intended to give my girls all the help and resources that I could spare.

(Line Break)

**High School. Sunnydale.**

"Mr Mason" greeted Ms Calendar hesitantly. "I was wondering if you'd spare me a few moments of your time?".

That I could do.

"Certainly," I said while opening the door my classroom so that we could go inside.

My fellow teacher took a seat and soon began to talk.

"I'm approaching you because I need your hope dealing with Angel," she said.

This must have something to do with the curse on the vampire.

"Is Angel a problem?" I asked, acting as if I didn't know exactly what she wanted to talk about "Has he done something?".

"Not yet," said Jenny in response. "After that whole thing with Eghyon I distanced myself from Rupert and his group, he thinks I did so because I blame him for me getting hurt".

I must have missed that. I had a Perk to that led to me getting involved in important events, drawing me to the plot, but I'd had better things to do, and I'd likely been out of this dimension at the time.

"But that's not why I'm keeping my distance," Calanader told me "I'm hiding my true reasons for being here in Sunnydale".

As expected this had to do with her being here to spy on Angel.

"In a sense, I really am a Computer Teacher at Sunnydale High, but my job is a cover," said Jenny Calander. "My true name is Jana Kalderash, of the Kalderash Gypsy Clan".

Calander noticed my lack of surprise.

"I already knew," I told the teacher "Sunnydale is my town, after all, I just think it mattered, you've not done anything to me or mine so I didn't bother you".

Miss Calanader took a moment before carrying on. She'd clearly underestimated me despite knowing some of what I could do.

"I am here to watch Angel" the teacher was now saying "My clan is responsible for cursing Angelus with a soul when he killed the favoured daughter of my clan over a century ago. I am here to make sure that the demon continues to suffer, but recent portents and scryings have shown that the curse of the soul is lessening. The Clan does not know why".

Well, I did.

"So you haven't told them about Buffy," I said, "She's the reason for the curse weakening".

She confirmed that she hadn't informed her clan.

"I don't know what they'd do if they knew that Angel was romantically involved with the Slayer" Calander was now saying "I'm worried that they might do something violent. I'm surprised the Watcher's council hasn't already".

Hearing that made me smirk.

"Well, that might have something to do with no one telling them" I mentioned.

I'd not reported any of it to the council. I'd not told them a lot of things.

"I need extra eyes to keep watch on Angel," said Jenny, "and I need your help make sure the curse doesn't break. If it does Angelus would return, and if he does we are all in trouble. I'm working on obtaining a copy of the original soul curse, but even if I do get it, it would need to be translated as it's written in a dead dialect, and I don't have the power to cast that kind of spell".

She'd come to me because I was a powerful mage.

"So you need someone to translate the spell and cast if Angel does go all dark side on us" I summarised.

Miss Calander nodded and reached into her bag.

"Here's a copy of everything I have on the curse so far" the computer lady let me know "As soon as I get more I'll share it with you".

This wasn't the end of the matter.

"It would be better if we never had to use the curse" Miss Calander was now saying "Which means keeping Angel and Buffy apart, but things with Rupert are already strained. If he finds out that I didn't tell him about the curse, and that put's Angel in danger".

That was something I could help with, and I promised Jenny that I would.

"You should tell him," I said, "and then let him tell Buffy or not".

As for the curse, I could use such a spell, and perhaps it would be wise to have words with Angel before too long.

(Line Break)

**M-Ship. Sol System.**

"You know some Dads just by their daughters a car" commented Faith from one of the back seats "But you get a freaking space ship".

This was the case. I'd spent a few nights in the Hanger Bay working hard to modify one of the M-Ships I'd gotten for future companions during the MC Jump so that Jane would have a spacecraft of her very own. She was too young to go flying about a galaxy on her own, but this was a no FTL universe so she couldn't leave the solar system for a few years, nor had I put any sort of dimension jumping drive in it either as I didn't want her getting lost in some other reality.

"She's got a cloaking device, shields, phasers, lasers and under the seat are tasers in case you get boarded," I said to Jane.

The cabin space of this ship was sufficient to house a very small crew, with the airlock entryway in the lower aft section, crew facilities with a communal bunk room taking up much of the midsection, and a ladder up to the flight deck with two control stations forward and a centrally located flight seat just behind. Externally the wings were articulated to help facilitate take-off and landing, and the armament consists of a pair of forwarding mounted energy guns

Jane was in the pilot seat, and while she was using the controls the craft was really controlled by her mind, being flown by her thoughts more than her hands. The controls existed to give the mind something to focus on, although of course, they did work as controls should.

"Can I fly it?" Faith asked.

No, for many good reasons.

"You can't," I told her "You need the ATA gene to work the controls, and I haven't uploaded the knowledge of how to fly this ship into your mind".

I'd recently given both Faith and Jane some gene therapy that should have added the ATA gene to their DNA. For Jane, the therapy had worked, but for Faith it hadn't, I wasn't sure why the process hadn't worked, but it could be something to do with her being a potential Slayer. I simply didn't know, and it wasn't that important since I could just build Faith a ship that worked differently when it came time to give her a ship of her own.

As for the uploaded knowledge, really that had just been memories of flying the ship that I'd placed in Jane's mind so that she could quickly learn to fly the ship, at least after a few sessions in the holodeck, which had gone really well.

"You're getting a flying motorcycle for your birthday" I Faith "We can talk about a ship next year".

The teenager made a very unladylike noise.

"I'd settle for a vibrator" she informed the rest of the ship "The replicator at home won't make me any sex toys, and I can't bring boys home".

Perhaps it was time to disable the child-lock on the replicator. I'd only installed so that she wouldn't replicate a gun or crack, which hadn't been much of a concern, I'd just been trying to be careful.

I then turned to face 11 who looked very happy as we travelled across the solar system towards Jupiter. Due to the orbits of the planets at this time I'd plotted a course to Jupiter and then we'd swing by Saturn to see the rings, before heading home. The whole trip should take about ten hours.

"On the next Jump, you'll be able to explore star systems as long as you don't go flying off alone," I told her "Assuming we're not riding around in a TARDIS in the next Jump".

As of yet, I hadn't decided if the next Jump would be Doctor Who or DC, and I didn't have to yet. I had a plan to create a super body using all the DNA samples I'd acquired over the Jump and perks involved with genetic engineering, and a DC verse would be a good place to collect more samples.

On the other hand, a Doctor Who Jump would be totally awesome. I could keep most of my companions in stasis, and take them out in groups of 2 or 3 for adventures and keep changing the groups so that no one had to stay in stasis for very long.

"Last year you wouldn't let me out after dark, and now I'm flying in space," said Jane as she spared a moment to look at me with a happy expression on her face "What happened?".

I had to laugh at this point.

"You're growing up," I told her.

The psychic girl frowned.

"Not sure I like it" Jane let me know "I'm supposed to be your little girl".

The Boston teen burst out laughing upon hearing that.

"Says the girl wearing My Little Pony panties," said Faith.

I didn't know what this meant for us that Jane didn't deny this, or Faith somehow knew that or I thought she was super adorable for wearing them. I was a very strange father to her. Also, I couldn't help wondering yet again why a girl who was so punk rocker on the outside had such strange taste in underwear, then again she had been my kid for some time now so maybe my craziness had rubbed off on her.

"Maybe I'd be his favourite if I wore cute underwear" Faith was now saying.

Why was I picturing that in my head? There had to be something wrong with me. I needed something to distract myself with.

"Oh look there's Jupiter," Jane said while pointing.

Right now it was just a bright-looking star. We'd be much closer soon.

"We should talk about your birthday," I said to 11 "Do you want to rent the Bronze for the night".

Faith laughed again.

"Why not just buy her the Bronze?" she then asked.

That was possible.

"I can do that next year" I decided "You need to be eighteen before you can own a nightclub".

Jane wasn't concerned about next year.

"I'm getting a party?" she asked.

That was the plan.

"Well we arrived too late in the year for your birthday last year," I said, "and we decided the day I saved you from that lab would make a good birthday so we never go to celebrate it while we were in Hawkins, so you should have a big party".

Lucky for us there was nothing for Jane to crash into out here.

"I want a big party!" yelled Jane.

Yep, she was so my little girl, as if the carebears in her room weren't a big clue.

"So I'll rent the Bronze on the day and you can invite your friends from school," I told 11 "and I don't have to be there if you don't want to be uncool".

Jane giggled.

"No, you have to be there" she insisted "For the presents. I have lots of aunties so I need you to carry their gifts to the car".

What an important job, and if she sounded a little spoilt, well it was her birthday and I did spoil her, as did her aunts, and they would want to get her things, so Jane was going to make out like a bandit at this birthday. She did deserve this given the lack of any real birthdays up until now.

"So DJ or band?" I asked.

"Dingos ate my Baby" answered Jane "They'll do it for twenty bucks, and the guy on guitar is so crushing on Willow".

Why did I know have the feeling that she'd already planned this party out? Also by the sounds of things Oz and Willow might still get together.

"So free drinks, lots of snacks, a band and gifts," I said, "oh and a cake".

I'd fought and won major space battles with less prep work than this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 2**

**Part 6**

**LA. Halloween World.**

Lorne AKA, Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan, also known as the Host, was a peace-loving Deathwok demon native to a dimension called Pylea, for a time he'd been the owner and founder of the demon karaoke bar Caritas. In 1996, Lorne happened upon a dimensional portal and was sucked through it, unknowingly trading places with Winifred Burkle in the process. He landed in Los Angeles and discovered music and culture like he never imagined

In the main timeline, it would be revealed years later that this event was the doing of Jasmine as part of her larger plan. However, in this universe those plans had needed to be abandoned as the local version of the Powers had lost their grip on this world.

Lorne had learned to hone his mystical senses to read people's auras but found it easiest to do so when they sang, baring their souls. He decided to open up a karaoke bar on the same spot that he arrived on Earth, an old abandoned building. Lorne contracted the Transuding Furies to cast a sanctuary spell on the spot, which stopped any demon violence from occurring within the building. He named the bar "Caritas," the Latin word for "mercy".

Caritas became a great success in the morally ambiguous Los Angeles underground scene, with many beings visiting the club so that they could sing for Lorne and be told their futures, to help them get their lives back on track.

Lorne, now known as the Host, firmly believed that anyone, whether good, evil or "morally ambiguous", could turn their lives around if given sufficient guidance, Lorne opened his bar to humans and demons alike, the only time he _ever_ banned someone from Caritas was an incident involving Orpheus dealers.

Then his life changed, everyone's life changed, he'd nearly been caught as much by surprise as the rest of the world, only sometime before he'd been able to pick up on that something big would happen at Halloween. Had he known what was going to happen he would have invited a few people to hide in his club rather than just locking himself in as best he could.

He'd been down here weeks now, living on cherries and olives, which he was running low on. He could have prepared better. He was considering trying out some of the less than fresh bar snacks when someone knocked on the door. It was a proper knock, not the sound of pounding and claws scraping on the outside of the club.

Still, he had no intention of opening the secure door, he didn't know what he'd be letting in, but as it turned out he didn't need to do anything as someone suddenly appeared, this was no ghost, it was someone very solid, a figure in powerful-looking armour who carried a scary-looking gun.

"Please don't kill me!" he called out.

The armoured figure removed her helmet, to show that she had brown hair and a pleasant look.

"What did you dress as?" she asked.

Lorne needed a moment before he could speak.

"Nothing" he answered, "I've just been hiding out down here".

The woman checked some device and scanned the demon, and then a hologram of himself appeared.

"Oh your Lorne, the singing demon. We might need your help" she said.

The woman stepped closer and shook Lorne's hand.

"I'm Veronica," she said, "Come with me if you want to live".

Lorne really didn't know how to cope with this, so he just went along with things.

(Line Break)

**CRD. Sunnydale.**

In the universe of Warhammer 40k, The Nemesis Dreadknight was at its most basic a humanoid-shaped combat walker deployed by the Grey Knights Space Marine Chapter for the express purpose of battling the Greater Daemons of Chaos. A marvel of Imperial technology, these adamantium-alloyed exoskeletons allowed a single Grey Knight to stand on an equal footing with the infernal children of the Dark Gods while also enhancing his natural psychic abilities.

In many ways, Dreadknights were a more powerful and advanced version of the standard Space Marine Dreadnought. However, Dreadknights are not true cybernetic combat walkers but rather advanced exoskeletons intended to be used by any Astartes trained in their use to enhance his physical strength and firepower beyond even the superhuman norm of the Space Marines.

Our version of the Dreadknight exoskeletons, which we hadn't bothered to rename, had been designed and built for the purpose of allowing any of us who was wearing power armour to combat much larger foes. The tech had begun life during the MCU Jump when I'd started looking at ways to fight large and physically powerful foes like the Hulk and Thanos.

Like the Warhammer version our Nemesis Dreadknights were optimised for close combat because according to my research and knowledge of the demons in this part of the multiverse most kinds of guns weren't that effective against demons because some of them could only be killed in certain ways, and much like how vampires were vulnerable to wood, demons that could ignore bullets would die if stabbed with a sword.

I'd once blasted a demon a few times with a heavy plasma rifle and it hadn't gone down easy, yet stabbing demons was effective. It made no sense, and for the most part, big guns did the job, but it would be best to keep the Dreadknights equipped for close quarters. Vampires, and monsters, in general, have trouble adapting to the modern world and didn't understand technology so our tech would give us an advantage even if we had to get in close to use it.

An example of this was when in the show the Judge when confronted with a bazooka, just kind of blinked and asked, "what's that do?" This isn't universal in the show Darla wielded handguns on one occasion, and before the summer vacation, a vampire had tried to shoot me. I'd teleported behind him to remove the threat, but he'd not really been a danger to me due to my defences, it was that just in the heat of battle I'd been focused on removing what I'd seen as a threat.

This was the exception, though, not the rule. Vampires were little more than simple predators, and as such, it's instinctive for them to use their natural weapons. Fangs and claws are also more intimate; this is the same reason why serial killers are much more likely to use a blade than a gun.

"They're looking good," I said as Triss and I moved around the main floor of the CRD building "You and Veronica must have been working hard".

In many ways, the Dreadknights were upscaled versions of the modified suits of Iron Monger armour we used, in that they had different weapons that could be attached depending on the needs of the armour's wearer. Should the Pure Demons come pouring out of the Hellmouth they'd find us with massive flame throwers and oversized Power Weapons.

"That's not the only thing V and I have been getting up to" Triss let me know.

Using her Pipboy, which had been upgraded to be compatible with our omni-tools, she sent some video files, and they turned out to be sex tapes of her and Veronica.

"Just a little something to show how grateful we are," she told me "I only meant to make one, and then things kind of went overboard. Being recorded made it a lot more kinky for us".

Judging by the number of files and the timestamps on them they'd been making porn for a while, and also in the future as some of these dates had to have come from when we were in the MCU universe.

"We started a while back, but we kept getting distracted" Triss explained once I mentioned the timestamps "We had so much to study and explore that we kept forgetting about the sexy films".

Given the sheer amount of pussy I'd gotten to stick my dick into over the years, I didn't begrudge Triss for ending up with her girlfriend.

"I'll check them out later" I promised, "For now we need to run some tests of these Dreadknights".

These suits were new and while they were based on tech we'd already used it would be best for us to give them another look over before we deployed them. With the Elephant having been moved to the Halloween World colony we had plenty of room here at CRD so I get stuck in and help.

(Line Break)

**Colony. Halloween World. **

The bar was a relatively quiet one. Which made sense as the colony, as settlements in this nightmare world were already being called, was still rather new, so perhaps soon there would be more people coming here to drink.

One of the few people here was a Togruta female who sat on a stool at a bar making an effort to keep to herself even while in public. She was currently sipping away at what remained of a glass of fruit juice while thinking some very deep thoughts. She was having a hard time adapting to her new life, much like the other people here at the colony.

She was nothing special, a lot of people had been transformed into 'fictional characters' at Halloween, and like many of them, Ahsoka had transformed completely, meaning that there was no trace of the person she had been, and no one around here knew her from any of the Star Wars movies.

The last thing she remembered before finding herself on this insane world was living on a remote farming planet while using her tech skills to help the locals keep their equipment running. Then just as the Imperials had begun to occupy the defenceless planet she'd ended up here, or at least a version of her had. She didn't fully understand what had happened.

Several times the green-skinned bartender had inquired about whether or not the young alien girl wished for another drink, or to hum out a quick tune for some reason, but she ignored him.

The Halloween World wasn't where she'd thought she'd end up when she'd left the Jedi Order. The decision to walk away from the Jedi Temple had been the single hardest thing she had ever done. The problem she ended up having, later on, was that Jedi Order had been her entire life.

She had no recollection at all of her life before the age of three. Then was when her Force sensitivity had been discovered by Jedi Master Plo Kloon. Since then she'd been devoted to the Order, doing everything she could to please her teachers. Of course, that had meant nothing when she had been standing before the Jedi Masters who had passed judgement on actions they'd thought she had taken. They'd been unable to sense her innocence, or even believe in it.

Starting a new life had not been easy as up until then every relationship she'd had connected her to the Jedi Order, even the Clone Troopers she'd fought with had served the Order as well as the Republic as a whole. She couldn't help wondering if that was another reason why the Jedi took children from their families; to give them really no place to belong, other than the temple.

As she finished her drink someone slid up beside her at the bar and leaned forward putting his arms over the bar. Ahsoka barely glanced over at him, She didn't really care to focus on his features as he didn't seem to be anyone special.

The bartender felt differently about this, his face lit up with a wide smile in recognition and happiness. It would be clear to anyone watching this scene that the green guy behind the bar was pleased to see the human,

"Gothic! Long-time no see! Last time I heard you were out exploring the ruins for survivors" the bartender said.

The got the former Jedi's attention. She'd managed to get some civilians out of a nearby city even while lacking her lightsabers, but going back into the cities to find anyone left alive sounded very dangerous.

Now she did inspect the human. He looked normal enough. Dark hair, blue eyes, that pale skin that many humans seem to have. No tattoos or scars to help identify him in a crowd, he seemed very normal but was something about him that Ahsoka found interesting.

"Keeping tabs on me, Lorne?" the guy asked.

The bartender, the green guy called Lorne, grinned even more upon hearing that.

"So the usual I presume?" asked the green man.

Before long there was a steaming cup of something on the bar.

"Being a barman just isn't as much fun as it used to be" Lorne was now saying "the replicator does all the work, and hardly anyone sings. I can't even get her to hum a few bars for me".

While Gothic studied her face for a moment before smiling, Ahsoka noticed how his eyes lingered on her bared cleavage, what little there was on it, before he continued talking, after taking another sip of his tea.

These clothes she'd gotten from the Replicator, which provided everyone at the colony with all the food and clothing they needed, didn't have things in her style, but she'd found something that made her feel somewhat good about her body. She found that she didn't mind this guy looking like most of the men in this colony were either avoiding those who'd changed or just trying to cope with all the changes, not that she blamed them.

"So got anything for me" Gothic asked.

By the looks of things, these deliveries were information of some sorts, collected on datapads. The bartender was bound to hear a lot of stuff, and that knowledge could be valuable.

"Several juicy bits of info for you here, Jumper guy," said Lorne while handing over the pad, "I wrote everything important down. Some of its just rumours, but I bet a few of the stories I picked up are worth following up. Nothing important from anyone singing, well nothing I can talk about".

Gothic wasn't concerned about that.

"Unless something you see in people's auras threatens the colony there's no reason to compromise their privacy," said human "I'm not really comfortable doing even that, these folks have been through a lot".

Lorne sighed.

"I know what you mean Jumping man," he told the human "But given what I've seen, the zombie outbreaks and the darkness out there, we all need to be careful. I'm just grateful for you in your army of killbots".

Ahsoka had seen the army of combat droids that defended this place, some of which looked like they could have come out of the Clone Wars while others clearly hadn't.

The human took a sip of his tea, idly flicking through information on his reader, humming and seemingly oblivious to anyone around him.

"Possible survivors" he muttered, "Better go check that out".

Gothic got up to leave and then turned to face Ahsoka.

"Want to come with me" I have a spare lightsaber you can use" he offered.

She didn't take long to think it over, she really had nothing better to do.

(Line Break)

**LA Ruins. Halloween Earth.**

Given what I knew about Ashoka Tano it came as no surprise to me as she didn't think that it was a good idea to go back into the city even if we were going there in a shielded and well-armed space ship.

This M-Ship, one of the dozens I had in the Hanger Bay addon of the Cosmic Warehouse, had been modified to fly in this world, it wouldn't be able to bypass the stranger barrier that was the Red Sky, however it did have defences that prevented the red lightning, that had struck down so many of probes, from striking this ship. Seven of Nine really knew her science and the group's engineers were very good at making theoretical ideas a reality.

"I don't think you have a clue what you're doing" insisted the former Jedi who I'd brought along with me "Don't you know how much more dangerous it gets the closer you get to the cities. No one should willingly go there."

Having done this before I knew very well how insane it might seem to scan for survivors in these ruined cities and then land in an attempt to save people who might not even be people or living for that matter. While it was risky I might come across friendly people who had powers or stuff they'd let me study.

That had been the whole point of setting up the colony in that old prison. I wasn't just interesting in housing and keeping safe a couple of thousand humans, and maybe some more demons who could be depended upon to behave, I really sought out those who could help me with my missions in this world.

"Nothing worthwhile doing is ever easy," I said.

Somehow I doubted that Ahsoka really understood what I was intending to do. This would be less dangerous than she imagined as I had access to tech and powers she could only imagine. Plus we'd have some backup in the form of Cameron and some commando droids, who were serving my group well in this world.

"According to a tip I've got there are some normal humans hiding out around here" I explained "Even with all the monsters running around there can be people here, some of the houses in this city have bomb shelters from the 1950s that could have contained enough supplies to last this long. Not many I'm sure, but there were millions living in this city just weeks ago, they can't all be dead.

Apparently Ahsoka found that idea funny. She let out a bark of laughter and shook her head.

"You're insane," she informed me.

Which made her crazy for following me out here.

"Does that mean you're not coming?" I asked, "You can stay on the ship".

She couldn't fly this M-Ship as you needed Ancient Gene to get any of its systems working.

"No, it means I'm crazier for even considering going with you" she admitted.

As I'd known she was.

"If it makes you feel better, some of the greatest people I've ever met were totally off their rocker," I told the alien babe "Myself included".

You had to be a little mad to endure Jump Chain.

"That doesn't make me feel better at all," Ahsoka said with a sigh.

She seemed to be genuinely accepting my offer to come save possible people or maybe nearly get killed by them. I couldn't help but wonder at one point in her life she'd become so reckless. Probably around the time she became Anakin Skywalker's padawan. The version of him I'd known had been more self-controlled than the Sky Guy she'd known, but that was more his mother's influence than mine. Having Shimi around to support Anakin had made a big difference.

"If I go with you, and we make it out alive, what comes after?" she asked.

This was not something I'd considered.

"It depends on what you want to do with your life" I answered "I do work with a group of people, they set up the colony, and they want to save more people and find useful resources. I'm the leader of the group and that means obeying me, but you can leave the group whenever you wish and not have to worry about being kicked out of the colony. You could just stay as a defender".

Ahsoka considered my words as I spoke some more.

"If you come work for me as part of the group and help the colony then I'll give you access to our resources. Weapons, armour, that sort of thing" I offered "I even have some Jedi holocrons if you want to keep training".

Ahsoka Tano made her decision very quickly. It wasn't as if she had much choice. She could sit at the colony and drink or do something productive. I'd ease her into the sexual side of things as she didn't have to be a companion while working for me as part of the colony.

"Alright," she said. "I can't in good conscience let you go out there by yourself, and if I can't stop you, then you'll have a much better chance of survival with someone to watch your back".

I had a feeling that she and I were going to get along well. More so when she discovered that I was also a Force User and could teach her much about the Force with or without the aid of holocrons.

"Welcome aboard, Ahsoka Tano," I said.

Ahsoka didn't quite smile as I led her into the main section of the ship, and while she'd already seen the cockpit, as I'd flown her into the city, she'd not seen much of the rest.

"So how do you know my name?" the alien babe asked, "A lot of people know about Jedi because of some movies that were made, but no recognises me, guess I'm not important".

This wasn't the case.

"You're a character from an animated show that covers the Clone Wars" I explained "My guess is that someone dressed as a generic young Jedi and the spell ended up turning them into you despite no one knowing about you. Perhaps they imagined themselves as an exotic alien Jedi with great skills. I'm not sure as chaos magic doesn't really follow any logic other than its own, and if it means anything your character grew on people. I didn't like you at first, but you became a fan favourite over time".

Which might explain why a middle-aged British man casting a custom spell in California resulted in so many Japanse characters that very few people even knew about in Sunnydale. I was a teacher and I couldn't recall a single student mention anything Japanese other than Pokemon and sushi. Yet there were characters from anime and manga all over the place, it had to be the result of chaos.

"Strip naked" I suddenly told Ashoka, as she tried to process what I just told her.

This might seem totally random, but while thinking about anime characters I'd reached into a locker to take out some special armour.

"What?" asked the former Jedi.

I handed her what seemed to be a metal bikini and a few bits of metal that had to be placed on the skin.

"You need to be nude when you put this on" I informed "I know its looks like swimwear, but if you put it on and tap the gem on the front it uses advanced technology to expand and cover your whole body with light armour. It doesn't offer much protection compared to what my group considers to be heavy armour, still, it's better than nothing".

I had more to say.

"This device goes on your neck" I was now telling the alien hottie, cause she'd grown into one "Tap it and the helmet will deploy to fit you. It provides air Purification so you'll be protected from toxic atmospheres. It even has a Back-Up Air Supply in case you somehow end up in the vacuum of space. The helmet also protects the wearer's face from sudden changes in air pressure. Last, of all, you have a Heads-Up Display, as well as thermal and night vision".

I passed another small device to her.

"This is a personal shield," I told her "It will protect you from attacks, but don't depend on it as they can be overwhelmed".

Ahsoka seemed amused.

"Guess boys love their toys no matter what world you're on" she commented.

At this point, Cameron walked past and up into the cockpit in her bikini armour, which wasn't covering much right now, while she carried Princess, her cybernetic weapon from the Fallout world.

"I'd argue with you if my personal combat droid hadn't just walked by," I said.

Cameron was more than that, however, that could be explained later on. Normally I liked to introduce potential companions to my weirdness over time, but my girls were firm about me never going on missions in this world without proper backup, so I'd needed to bring Cameron with me.

"We don't have much modesty in my group, you'll pick up stuff like that over time, for now, I'll let you change alone. When you are ready, come join us in the cockpit," I said to Ahsoka with a smile "I want to do a few more scans before we leave the ship".

I turned to leave and then stopped while summoning a weapon from my Cosmic Warehouse, in a way that made it look as if I'd just pulled it from a compartment of the power armour I currently wore.

"You can use this until we can sort yourself out with new sabers," I said to Miss Tano.

The lightsaber shoto, commonly referred to as simply shotos, but also known as short lightsabers or lightdaggers, were essentially miniaturized lightsabers, that were made with the purpose of serving as an off-hand weapon for those duelists seeking to employ the twin-bladed technique of Jar'Kai, but they were also utilized by those Jedi and Sith whose diminutive stature made wielding full-sized lightsabers impractical, or, in some cases, impossible. Ashoka used two small sabers in the show I felt sure, but could use one, at least for the time being

"Thank you," she said.

I headed up to the cockpit which was fairly spacious with a couple of sets of two chairs sitting side by side, each possessing its own set of controls, and of course seat belts. The chairs had been enlarged to allow me to sit in the chairs while in my Fallout power armour.

"What's the actual reason you want to go down there?" Ahsoka asked after rejoining me, keeping the armour in bikini form, perhaps to impress me "You can find people in the towns".

This was true, and the main reason why I didn't go there was that if I supplied the future colonies with what they needed to survive they'd have little in the way of reasons to reach out and support each other. The different colonies trading and attempting to protect themselves and even each other would lead to alliances and rebuilding of civilization, to an extent, and I should allow that start happening before we visited those colonies. This I explained to the former Jedi, and then I had to explain that I had some knowledge of the future, not that I told her everything.

Ahsoka seemed to accept that as truth, which made some sense as like me she could sense people in the Force, but I'd carefully hidden my talents in that area as I hoped to surprise Miss Tano.

"That's fascinating, really it is," she said, sounding honest "But, it doesn't explain why you're risking so much here. You know your species will survive, and you don't strike me as the hero type".

She was insightful. I liked that.

"Well I like already mentioned I'm doing this partly for resources" I answered while running more scans, which were that dependable in this world due to the interference "and a little to impress you. Is it working?".

The alien babe smiled at me.

"Won't lie, it is" she confessed.

(Line Break)

**LA Ruins. Halloween Earth.**

"Great, just great," Ahsoka grumbled to herself, a scowl etching itself onto her face as she followed Gothic in the ruins "What did I sign up for?".

A few feet away, Ahsoka noticed the gutted remains of what the locals called a car. All that remained was the frame and ash. There was a lot of ash around here, and the former Jedi hoped that it wasn't people remains that made up most of the powder.

"This building is a bust," Gothic said as stepped out of the window of the building he and his droid had gone in to check out while she stood guard "No people and nothing of value".

He made a beeline to the next building without another word. He had something in his hand, some device he called a life signs detector which unlike other scanners worked, at least somewhat, it apparently was having some trouble locating the life signs they'd picked up earlier.

Ahsoka glared at the back of his messy head of black hair, which was the only part of his body visible, until he darted into another building, before letting out a sigh. For a human, he was reasonably good looking and he certainly wasn't boring.

"Why did this ever seem like a good idea?" she asked.

In the next building, they did find a family who'd been hiding in their basement for what must have been weeks, they were a very sorry state, bad-smelling and hungry, it was amazing that they'd survived this long, and soon they'd be back at the colony as Gothic had them read about it from a piece of paper, which somehow seemed to be enough to gain them entry as it had for Ahsoka, who didn't know about magic, yet.

The former Jedi padawan froze as she felt something move behind her and spun around, only to find nothing. She frowned and called out.

"Gothic, I think we should get out of here. Something's wrong" she said.

There was a thunderous rumble in the distance.

"I'm not a betting man," Gothic began to say, "but if I was, I'd say that this is something not of the good".

Ahsoka's eyes widened. The sound of some creature's screeches echoed off in the distance.

"I think that's our cue to get out of here," said the Jumper guy "Back away and don't do anything to anger the beast".

A Rancor. A massive Rancor. All at least that was Ahsoka thought she was seeing. It was, in fact, a demonic entity which had begun as something innocent before getting warped by the Halloween spell. Chaos magic had effected nearly everything including people's pets.

"That's one ugly bastard," Cameron commented.

The massive creature looked as if it would attack, only Gothic reached out and began using the Force, much to Ashoka's surprise, and as he did the creature began to back away. It didn't seem to want to go far the alien babe realised as Gothic reached down to take her hand.

"We should go now," he said quickly "Don't fire, just back away".

Despite the danger, the former Jedi couldn't help noticing that Gothic's personal droid seemed to be reacting very lifelike. She also noted that all the droids followed his command and that the human male was used to being obeyed`.

"We need to board the ship and get out of here, right now!" Cameron shouted as she grabbed Gothic's hand.

Ahsoka suddenly found herself back on the ship after feeling as if she'd been squeezed through a tube.

"How did we get here?" the alien babe asked.

"Magic?" the Jumper offered.

Before she could ask about that the ship was taking off in order to escape the scary monster, which had by now gone back to roaring.

(Line Break)

**Colony. Halloween World.**

"So you're a Jedi?" Ashoka asked me as we returned to the converted prison "Why didn't you tell me?".

I waited until the humans we'd saved were off the M-Ship and on their way to the infirmary that had been set up here before answering Tano's question.

"No. I've never been a Jedi Knight, or a Sith Lord," I told her "The Force isn't divided into simple black and white".

She looked as if she wanted to debate that, but she didn't, having focused on something else.

"What did you do to that monster?" she wished to know.

That I was willing to discuss.

"It was called Beast Control" I explained "It's a Force ability that allows you to control an animal. Once calmed, the animal can be used by the Force user in various ways, including as a mount or guard beast".

I knew that Darth Bane once used this power when searching for a lost tomb, using it to subdue the will of a dangerous bull Rancor. The Twi'lek Jedi Tott Doneeta also used this ability to befriend a vicious boma during his quest to find Princess Galia on the planet Onderon. He rode the creature into the Beast Riders' base before he, Ulic Qel-Droma, and his brother Cay Qel-Droma learned the truth about Queen Amanoa. Also, Kreia taught this power to the Jedi Exile when they were both stranded on Dxun as a means to make their journey through the jungles easier.

"That monster used to be someone's dog" I went on to say, "I think someone dressed up some poor puppy in what they thought was a cute custom, and when the spell hit it became that abomination".

I suspected that the creature was the only reason I'd been able to find that family in one piece, more or less, the big monsters had been too large to break into the house I'd found those people and smaller people eating creatures would have stayed away from the territory of the former dog.

Due to the creature no longer being a true dog my attempt to control the animal hadn't worked very well.

"Will you teach me?" Ahsoka "I don't just mean Beast Control, but like how did you make us appear back on the ship".

That had been magic rather than the Force, but there were things I could teach her and magical items she'd be able to use make her better able to survive here or make her a more valuable companion in the future.

"You want to be my apprentice?" I asked.

That stopped her for a moment.

"Maybe," she said, "Let me sleep on it".

Giving her time to think things over was fine with me. I had plenty of things to keep me busy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 2**

**Part 7**

**Home. Sunnydale.**

"You took on another apprentice?" Morgana asked me.

We were sitting in the kitchen while drinking coffee, having recently returned home from Jane's birthday party, and I'd just finished telling her about what was going on in the Halloween World, and about the offer that I'd made to Ahsoka Tano after we'd saved a whole family from the LA ruins. I was willing to train her, not just let her use her Holocrons, but proper training.

"No, I let her go think about it" I answered "I have time to teach Ahsoka. Tara and Amy both have wands so they can be taught by Hermoine and Luna about wand magic. You can teach Faith about being a Slayer, and still have time to teach Amy and Tara a few things".

Of course, I had to balance my job with my other activities, and this was why I'd put Miranda in charge of the Halloween World colony. I also needed to talk to Fred about helping out more at CRD because I only had so many spots for companions, and running the colony did take some effort. In the future, we'd be able to hand it over to some of the locals, but that simply wasn't an option right now.

I wanted to train Ashoka as an apprentice because while she might make a good companion, it would also good if the colony we left behind had skilled protectors. With training, some advanced tech, and magical enhancements, Ashoka could be one of those defenders.

"On the subject of Faith are you ready to activate her," the Sorceress asked me.

I had the scythe and vast magical powers so I figured that I was ready. I'd created a spell to trigger her Slayer powers.

"The spell is ready, but I think you should perform it since you're her Watcher, even it will be a bit draining," I suggested to Morgan "I can then take her out and help her get used to her powers, let her stake a few vamps just to see how she does".

She agreed to this, but not until checking with me again if my attempts to divine the future promised success in this course of action like hers had. They all did I'd even gone back to those rude oracles who'd been somewhat cryptic. I foresaw no trouble as this version of Faith had friends, a family, proper support and the people around here were more than powerful enough to restrain her if we had to.

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed, "I'll do the spell tomorrow night after I show her these".

Morgana passed me some papers.

"Oh so she's officially Faith Mason," I said while looking over the paperwork.

This would be good for her as if anyone needed a stable homelife it was Faith, and becoming a Slayer would help her fit in with the rest of us in this house as we all had superpowers. Of course, we couldn't tell the Watchers about any of that and Faith would have to pretend that she wasn't a Slayer when around Buffy's group, and this wouldn't be hard to do as they knew we had magical items and advanced tech, this could be used to disguise what Faith would soon become.

"Okay so we do the spell tomorrow night," I was now saying "I'll go find something for our new Slayer to go punch".

There was more to discuss.

"I ran a translation program on the soul curse Miss Calander gave you" Morgana let me know "We don't have the whole spell yet".

This didn't concern me much as if Angel did turn I'd simply capture and contain him until the spell was ready. I'd kept other demonic creatures prisoner at CRD and those cells could contain Angelus. However, since that evil vampire liked to play mind games his cell would need to be soundproofed.

"We'll just have to wait until Jenny Calander gives us the rest of the spell," I said "I'll check in soon and see if she has it".

It was getting late, and despite the coffee I'd just drank I decided to go to bed so as to get some proper sleep.

(Line Break)

**Colony. Halloween World.**

It was late at night and while she should be sleeping, instead she was lying in bed in her cell while thinking too much. An arrangement that was far nicer than it might seem as the cell had been expanded and filled with things to make her comfortable, not that she needed much, her past as a Jedi in training had prepared her for simple living.

As she lied on the bed Ahsoka was contemplating on how things were going for her. She had nothing to do with her life, there was only so much busy work at the colony to keep her occupied, and the only sort of friend she'd made seemed to be off somewhere. Not that she blamed him as he had his own life to lead.

He had offered to make her part of his world and take her on as an apprentice. The only question was if she was truly willing to go through with this. Becoming Gothic's apprentice was a commitment, his companions were a close-knit group by the sounds of things, and becoming part of that group would involve having sex with the Jumper guy she'd so recently met. Which wasn't a horrible idea, as she found the man to be attractive enough, and interesting.

Plus he was doing some interesting things here in this world, and beyond, a Jedi should not crave adventure, yet she did, and she craved attachment as well. Leaving the Jedi Order, a group which taught to avoid attachment had ironically made her desire companionship.

While thinking about Gothic, Ahsoka can't help but bite her lower lip as her hand drifted down the length of her naked body. She hadn't thought about going to bed in the nude, but she needed to masturbate. Why she was feeling this way about sex now she didn't know. Perhaps being away from the Jedi for so long had loosened the strict code that they'd forced upon her.

She's certainly seen enough depravity to be intrigued by it, and now she had a chance to explore that part of herself while building a new life. She wanted to learn more about the Force and other things. She decided to take Gothic up on his offer as she placed a single finger inside herself. She could tell him later, for now, her fingers had things to do.

(Line Break)

**Graveyard. Sunnydale.**

"I also want to check out the warehouse area of town for Balthazor," I said to Faith, who had already taken down a couple of vampires while using her powers "Odds are he's either down at the docks in one of the old warehouses, hiding out underground, or in a cave, he has to avoid sunlight since he's got some vampire minions".

The former Deputy Mayor, who was now the current mayor of this town, had let me know that the demon Balthazar a powerful and dangerous demon who was served by El Eliminati, a duelling vampire cult ruled by codes of honour, had recently arrived in town.

At some point in the past, Balthazar travelled to Sunnydale, where he battled Richard Wilkins for the control of the town. Balthazar was defeated and his amulet, the source of his great powers, was taken by a landowner called Gleaves. Crippled and defeated, Balthazar was driven underground and was believed by many to be dead.

In the show after learning of his enemy's impending Ascension, Balthazar sent his El Eliminati to retrieve his amulet, which would allow him to recuperate his powers. His minions came into conflict with Buffy Summers and Faith Lehane, who took the amulet. Enraged, Balthazar sent one of his minions to assassinate Wilkins but failed. He also sent other vampires to kidnap Rupert Giles and Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, whom he intended to torture into revealing the location of his amulet. Buffy and Angel battled Balthazar's minions. Balthazar tried to kill Angel but was electrocuted by Buffy. Before expiring, he taunted them with the news that his enemy would destroy them all.

Here in this dimension, the Mayor was out of the picture and I had the demon's amulet locked away safely inside my vault. While Balthazar didn't know that the amulet was out of reach he did know that the Mayor had been gone for some time, and the demon foolishly thought that Sunnydale was open for the taking. He would soon find out that this was my town.

"It'd be great if we could find him and maybe take out his minions too," I said next "According to my information he's weakened so we should be able to slay him.

While I could bring in more people, we shouldn't need them as the enemies in this dimension were rather a pitiful bunch. We wouldn't need special or amour or even our goods weapons for this mission, not with the enchantments that made us super strong and invulnerable.

"About that, do you know who it was that stripped this demon of his mojo?" Faith asked, "They must be a powerful big bad if they can do that".

I was impressed by her question.

"The former Mayor did it" I explained, "The one I overthrew and stashed in the castle. Baltazar's realised that the Mayor is gone and wants his amulet back, and he can't get it".

Faith seemed pleased to hear this.

"So we just need to kill this weak ass demon and his bitches?" the new Slayer asked.

I confirmed this and before long we found Balthazar's place of residence, which as I'd guessed was near the docks and we'd looked into the windows while hearing the cry "Moisten the back, the back!" we checked out our foe's base of operations.

"That Fat Bastard must be moved around with a crane," remarked the new Slayer.

I did have to wonder how his vampire minions moved their boss around. They had super strength sure, still it couldn't be an easy operation.

"Faith, when this is over remind me to start eating healthier," I whispered to her.

Okay so I didn't have to given my metavore perk, but right now I felt bad for not eating more salads.

"I can see about twenty vamps and the boss" I was now saying "He might have some mojo left but not when compared to me. Now did you want to go in the back while I take the front?"

Faith laughed.

"Aren't you the ass guy?" she said, "You should go in the back".

I had to chuckle upon hearing that.

"There's too many to take on by myself" she then stated.

A Slayer who knew her limitations? I was more than impressed. Buffy seemed to think that she could do anything she wanted and had to handle everything alone just because she was somewhat physically stronger than other people.

"I'll go in the back," I told her.

"Just be sure to come in, guns blazing all right," Faith said

"You got it. Be safe" I replied.

I left to go around to the back door while Faith went directly around to the warehouse's front entrance. As I reached the back entrance, one that was just a thick looking steel door and no windows whatsoever I waited a moment for Faith to start the battle. Before long I heard the tell-tale signs of a fight. I heard it clearly even though the metal and stone of the building.

"Minions. Get Her!" Balthazar screamed.

I blasted the door with my powers, and the door, along with a good portion of the doorframe was forced inward and bounced a few times on the cement floor before impacting the far wall. The gathered fighters and the fat demonic bastard stared at me in shock for a moment.

Balthazar recovered first.

"Minions destroy them both. We must succeed, or all is lost!" he screeched.

I took out Caliburn and went to town on the demons, calling upon the Force to increase my speed I used what was left of the surprise and speed to quickly slay the vamps. Then when I returned to a more normal speed, I threw the sword at Baltazar, who quickly died.

"Well, that was fun," I said

By now Faith was looking at the scattered piles of dust and swords on the ground of the mostly empty warehouse.

"No Shit! What the hell was that?" she wished to know "Why do you even need a Slayer?".

Well, I didn't really need one. I had the means to make anyone as powerful as a Slayer, that was what magical items and advanced armour were for.

"I didn't make you a Slayer for my sake," I told the teen from Boston "I just wanted to help you".

She had trouble processing this, she didn't have great self-esteem.

"So, you wanna see if we can loot something?" I asked Faith, wanting to change the subject "There are plenty of shiny swords here, want me to make you a cool flaming one for stabbing vampires?".

Now that was something she could get behind.

(Line Break)

**Colony. Halloween World.**

Ashoka Tano entered the room that served as Gothic's office when he was here. She figured that he was looking through more intelligence reports. This would make sense as a big reason for this colony was to gather useful knowledge and materials from this world, and this would take some effort, the group running this place would need sort through a lot of chaos to find what they wanted.

"Can I help you with something?" Gothic asked.

Ahsoka bit her lower lip and considered simply backing out of this point, but that was just her nerves, she needed to do this or she'd end up just sitting around in this converted prison as nothing more than a skilled guard, sure maybe she could go out there alone and help other people, likely dying while trying, but she wanted more.

"I want to be your apprentice" she finally said "one of your group, one of your girls".

The Jumper seemed to be studying her.

"We'd just… fuck. Whenever you wanted to" she managed to say "I mean if you want to, I know you have other girls. But make some time for me. I like you".

Her new boss seemed to consider this for a long moment.

"Get on your knees and blow me, Ahsoka" he ordered, "We can get to know each other better before doing anything else, but I want to find out if you're being serious about this".

Despite the frankness of that command, Ahsoka was soon on her knees, her body almost reacting all on its own, and once down there she looked up at her new master who smiled down on her in approval as she shuffled forward and began to work his cock out of his trousers. His smile remained warm even as she took his member in between her lips and did her best to suck him off.

Due to her total lack of experience with this sort of thing, it was hard for her to get more than a couple of inches of his cock into her mouth, but the Togruta girl did her best to satisfy him, her tongue sliding this way and that rather inexpertly.

While she gave her first blowjob her eyes never left his. Ahsoka had never felt so sexy as she felt now well on her knees while sucking a cock. This activity was far more pleasant than she'd ever imagined. She was somewhat used to kneeling like this from hours spent in meditation so her knees didn't bother her, and she could sense Gothic's enjoyment of her efforts. She also desired his approval.

"You're eager at least," said Gothic.

This was true so she didn't comment. Not that she could with the dick in her mouth, so she just focused on what he wanted her to do and did her best to please him. After some time she managed to figure out what she needed to do, and while it took a while she did end up with a mouth full of cum, which wasn't as bad as she'd imagined.

"That was a good start," the Jumper told her, once she was done "We can start your training right away, and I'll teach you how to please me".

This sounded rather exciting to Ashoka and she couldn't wait to get started.

(Line Break)

**Colony. Halloween World.**

It hadn't taken long for Ahsoka Tano to bring up the subject of replacing her lightsabers as we discussed training methods and what she wanted to learn more about. Despite the rather amateur blowjob earlier she seemed eager to please me and not too argumentive, yet she was adamant about being armed. Not that I blamed her for this as we were in a dangerous dimension.

"The problem isn't the parts. You probably have the spare parts on your ship, or somewhere around here" she said "The problem is the crystal used as the lightsaber's focusing gem. I don't have access to one nevermind two, real lightsaber crystals are rare and I don't want to use a synthetic one"

A Synthetic lightsaber crystal was a type of lightsaber crystal that was artificially created, rather than naturally formed like the gems Jedi used in their weapons. Due to the methods used in their creation, they were often formed with a reddish colouration, though they could be made with any colour through special manipulations of either the creation process or the crystal itself, often through the Force, such as the green synth-crystal that powered Luke Skywalker's second lightsaber

"Why not?" I asked.

If it was good enough for Luke Skywalker it should be good enough for her.

"Most synthetic crystals are red," Ahsoka stated plainly.

She'd spoked as if that would explain everything.

"So?" I asked.

Ahsoka sighed and rolled her eyes slightly.

"Well Master, those red crystals make the blade of the lightsaber red," she said to me "and a red lightsaber is almost always a sign of following the Dark Side".

This I knew, but since there no Jedi here I didn't see that it mattered. Although enough people must have seen the movie for it to become an issue.

"What colour would you like?" I asked.

She smiled at me.

"There are only two options, Master," she said "Blue or green".

That seemed rather limited, and the Jedi Order I'd known hadn't been limited to that colour. I'd seen a few yellow bladed lightsabers used by Jedi Knights when I'd been in the Star Wars verse. Once I even saw a young padawan girl use a pink bladed lightsaber. That had been the Legends Jedi Order. Ahsoka was from the Canon universe and things worked differently there.

"So you join the Jedi Order and your options for a lightsaber are just blue and green?" I asked "How boring".

"What's wrong with green or blue Master?" she asked.

I didn't know why I was letting her get away with calling me Master, normally I only let Cameron call me that, but Ahsoka was giving me a look that removed any annoyance I felt over the title.

"They are rare, but there are other colours too," Ahsoka told me "Purple is used by a few Jedi".

I did recall that a Jedi Master called Mace Windu had a purple bladed lightsaber.

"Well I can show you how to grow lightsaber crystals," I said to the alien babe "the process takes some time as you have to supply the Force energy".

She gave me a funny look.

"You can grow lightsaber crystals?" she asked.

Indeed we could, or at least I could.

"Natural lightsaber crystals are living creatures in a sense" I informed the former Jedi "not like animals, more like plants, only they are organic minerals, but they are alive and like any living thing they can be grown, you just need a lot of Force energy".

Ahsoka seemed eager to hear more.

"I knew I was making the right choice when I picked up as a new Master," she said.

This seemed like a good time to start with the crystals, it wouldn't take up all her time to grow them, but tending to the crystals and then building her sabers would keep her busy for a good long while.

(Line Break)

**Back Alley. Sunnydale.**

"There ain't nothing here Daddy" Faith stated.

She was wrong about that, but that could wait until I addressed something else.

"Did you just call me Daddy?" I asked.

I wasn't totally sure I'd heard that right.

"You adopted me, gave me a room, three meals a day, superpowers, and flying motorbike" she replied, "I'll call you whatever you want".

That seemed fair to me, and it wasn't as if any of that had required much effort. I would have researched how to make Slayers even without Faith around, and her flying motorbike was based on the one I'd charmed years ago.

"There is, in fact, something here," I told her

A moment later I was reaching out a hand in mid-air and moving it around. I did this until I felt a ripple of something. I could both feel and sense the dark energy.

"Come on let's go back to Willy's and beat the real location out of some demon" Faith urged "Not the same demon as before, another one".

This was the right location. The information Willy had provided, for a modest sum, had been worth the price. Sure I could have gotten the info for free, but money wasn't an issue for me, and the new Slayer hadn't really need to beat up a demon while at the bar she just wanted to try out her powers some more.

"Give me your hand, Faith" I requested while reaching out to take it.

Since she was ever wary of physical contact that didn't involve sex or violence in some way, she only reluctantly complied. If I'd smacked her ass she'd have been happier. Once she had given me her hand I guided it to the right spot.

"What the hell?' the new slayer exclaimed.

Since Faith was an active Slayer so she had some dark power within her.

"It's cloaked by magic," I told her "Only a demon or a human with some degree of mystical ability can find it".

"Since when did I have any magic?' Faith queried.

"All humans have some degree of mystical ability," I told the dark-haired girl "Plus your Slayer powers are demonic in origin".

Faith seemed to accept that.

"Just remember magic isn't my hobby," she said, "I'll leave that to you and the witches".

The arcane arts weren't for everyone, and it was natural to fear what you didn't understand, hence why magic made Faith a little nervous. Besides if this didn't stop her from using magical items.

"Magic isn't my hobby" I replied while letting go of her hand. "It's something that you can learn to control, and it takes many years of study".

Short cuts to power never worked out. Granted I'd used the Time Stone as a short cut, but there had been some risk involved, and that had been a one time deal".

"If we step through the barrier we should just appear inside Rack's place" I informed the Boston native.

Rack was a magical version of a drug dealer, well it was actually more complex than that, but the end result was the same. He turned people into junkies. He'd been on my list of people to kill, but I'd never gotten around to it, and now I'd decided to see if he could be useful. If not I could always slaughter him later.

"Knowing my luck there's a big hole on the other side I'll fall into" I heard Faith mutter to herself.

No one fell into a big hole, but what we found was hardly any better. It was a room, that would have benefited from new furniture and the occasional cleaning. There were a couple of strung-out teenagers sprawled out on the couch, that along with the poor state of the place did give the impression of a crack den.

A door opened and a long-haired man stepped out into the room. Clearly he had power, I could almost taste it, and it was bad juju. He even seemed somewhat deformed by the dark energies he used.

"Me next Rack" one of the teenagers begged.

The kid was ignored.

"I'd ask how you got in here but I can sense you," he said to me "Oh you're connected to something that's for sure".

This I understood, I had a connection to Jump Chan and Jump Chain, he must be picking on it. That Rack could sense this meant that he wasn't some wannabe warlock, he was a powerful practitioner of the arts. Which made me wish I was wearing my armour and had more weapons on my person. Not that I was anywhere near defenceless, I had a Slayer with me, and I had my own magical talents.

His power also made me reconsider something. Perhaps having Faith with me wasn't such a good thing. Sure it was nice to spend time with one of my girls, even in a place this, and since I was doing a lot it was important for me to spend time with at least one of them when I could, but even with her experience with junkies and dealers it might have been wise to leave her behind.

"Care to step into my office to discuss whatever it is you've come for?" Rack offered.

I nodded and Rack smiled as he stepped back into the room where he had emerged from. His own room was furnished a bit better than the one we'd just left but it still wasn't exactly a display of lavish wealth. Sometimes I forgot just how good I had it.

"Slayers are one thing, by your something new," Rack said, sounding intrigued "Lots of power".

Well, he wasn't wrong about that.

"We're not here to talk about me Mr Rack" I responded, "I'm the big boss in town, and if you're going to operate here you need my blessing".

The warlock nodded.

"I'm guessing that your cut won't be cheap," he said.

This I understood, but I didn't want protection money or anything like that.

"I don't care about money," I told Rack.

He seemed surprised to hear that.

"What form of payment would you like?" he asked.

I had access to a lot of resources so cash meant little to me.

"For now, nothing, I don't care if some idiots get themselves addicted so you can run your business as long as you keep it quiet" I told him "I might need the services of a warlock someday, and if you learn of anything that could be of use to me I would be grateful".

A nod was all the agreement I need. Rack knew that double-crossing me would be a bad idea, and if he was smart he'd already understood that forming some kind of alliance would be a good idea.

With our business done Faith and I quickly left the cloaked building. I didn't want to hang around there any longer than required and neither did she.

(Line Break)

**Colony. Halloween World.**

Ashoka Tano came to see me when she was taking a break from making her new weapons, but it was a case of bad timing on her behalf as I'd been preparing to leave.

"How long do you think you'll be gone Master," Ahsoka said sweetly as she needlessly adjusted her skirt "I don't know how long I can last without your cock inside me".

We'd only just started fucking, while she wasn't busy with other things, and already she'd turned into a nympho, too many years spent in the oppressive Jedi Order. It hadn't been that long ago that she'd been giving me a bad blowjob.

"I have other things to do," I told the cute alien babe "We'll just have to wait for me to get back".

The Force User bent over my desk.

"Why wait Master, when we could fuck right now?" Ahsoka asked

Since I had a harem I was well-practised in resisting these clumsy attempts to turn me on.

"Please Master! I'll do anything you want when you get back if you just fuck me now!" Ahsoka begged, "I can't focus on anything because I'm just so horny".

She was acting like a little whore. I knew she was partly acting for my benefit, but her need was real. I could sense it.

I moved so that my cock was pressed up against Ahsoka, but my clothes were still on so she moved away from me so that she could begin to unbutton my dark-coloured trousers and once she was done with that she pulled down my undergarments so that cock flew out, fully erect.

Given her orange complexion, it was hard to tell, but she seemed to be blushing at this point. But any feeling of embracement she might be feeling didn't stop her as she grabbed my cock firmly and got to her knees. She brought her face close to manhood and back away again. She was teasing me, something she'd already learned to do. She had to be more experienced with sexual matters than I'd thought, that or she'd been getting some good tips from somewhere.

Her tongue soon flicked across the tip of my dick, before she put in her mouth and while I was tempted to fuck her mouth I wanted in her tight pussy, so I pulled my dick from her mouth. Strands of saliva clung from her cock to her mouth, which looked hot.

"Bend over the desk" I commanded.

The former Jedi padawan's blue eyes lit up immediately.

"Whatever you say, Master" she replied.

She bent over the desk and pointed her ass upwards. Presenting her perfectly round little butt to me. I figured that I'd made a powerful impression on this alien babe, earning her loyalty and submission very quickly, bringing females into my group was getting easier and easier

I spanked her before entering her, and her buttcheeks they began to darken from the punishment she took without complaint. I could have spanked her for much longer, and she'd have taken the pain for me, being all eager to please, but I stopped before too long. I didn't need to punish her, that had just been a reminder of her place.

Next, I used my hands and spread her cheeks, revealing a dark orange-hued pussy, which I soon shoved my entire eager cock inside.

"Damn your tight!" I exclaimed.

I put my whole cock inside my slutty apprentice and given how small she seemed it was amazing that I didn't break her in two.

"Fuck me. Fuck me, Master!" Ahsoka cried out.

I happily obliged and began wildly shagging her, shaking her entire small frame. I rammed my man meat into her small pussy pushing as far as it would go. I was brutally fucking her now, and I didn't care; she was mine now her body belonged to me as did the physical forms of the women I kept as companions, well most of them.

When I got myself a little under control I made sure that the former Jedi was feeling good as well, letting pleasure fill all of her body. I even stopped fucking for a few moments just so I could force an orgasm out of her.

"Oh! I'm gonna...c-cum!" she cried out.

When I started pounding away again I found that I wasn't far behind her. The alien babe had a tight little cunt, which made for a snug-fitting fuck hole. I soon came inside her, just using her body for my pleasure.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 2**

**Part 8**

**Home. Sunnydale.**

Some days when you came home from work it was a very foolish thing to ask people how their day had been because they might just answer the question, and you'd regret that.

"So you two are now a same-sex couple and now I'm the proud Grandfather of an egg" I summarised.

Faith and Jane had just finished telling me all about their Sex Ed class, and how dangerous it was for teenagers to have sex because of STDs and unwanted pregnancies. Neither of which should concern my group as we could easily cure all diseases and we had birth control that came in a hypospray. Not that Faith or Jane needed it as neither of them had boyfriends, at least as far as I knew.

"Yes Daddy," said Jane, who'd just gotten back from Cheerleader practice, and hadn't bothered to change "We adopted like you did with me, but me and Faith aren't really a couple, we only kissed to practice making out".

Nice to know that I'd raised her in such an open and liberal household. Perhaps a little too liberal given the shortness of the skirts around here and how much I didn't mind that. Faith had recently joined the team, which made no sense really as she didn't care for stuff like school spirit, so she must have joined for Jane's sake, or maybe to fit in better with her new family. I had no idea how the make out practising worked into that and decided not to think about it, my life was just nuts.

"I wonder if these are the demonic eggs in the show?" I said.

Rather than smash them, I scanned the eggs with my omni-tool, and soon discovered that they were not chicken eggs that was for sure so I decided to charm the eggs to make them unbreakable

"These are Bezore eggs," I announced.

My adopted daughters had made a little egg basket and named the egg Cadburys, so I didn't want to simply destroy it so as we sat eating some after school snacks I explained what was wrong with the eggs.

"What are those," Jane asked for her and Faith's sake "Bezores I mean".

They hadn't yet filled their heads with demon lore unlike me as I'd taken a Perk for that.

"Inside that egg is a parasitic demon that takes over its host," Morgana answered, having entered the room "The baby demons are connected to a mother demon, if the mother is killed all the little ones will die, and it will need to be killed or they will spread".

According to the demon lore I had in my head, a Bezoar was a prehistoric parasite whose offspring were capable of attaching themselves to other creatures and taking control of their motor functions via neural clamping. It other words they wrapped their tendrils around your spin after digging into your flesh. Thankfully if they dropped off it didn't leave holes in your back, for some reason.

The baby Bezoar could drain the energy of a future host during his or her sleep using their tentacles, in order to be fully operational before the hatching. The egg here couldn't be broken so the creature wouldn't be able to feed. Still, it would be best to vaporise it once the girls forgot about their egg baby.

"So what do we do about them," Faith asked.

I was already thinking of a plan.

"We'll have to go take out their nest tomorrow," I said my girls "They won't hurt any of the hosts yet. They'll probably just take more people over. The big momma demons is at the school, so we'll wait until after classes, and then deal with the monster".

Morgana headed for the door.

"I'll go deal with the egg at Amy's house, one of you should tell Buffy about this" she advised.

That was a good idea, didn't want a mind-controlled Slayer getting in our way.

(Line Break)

**High School. Sunnydale.**

That health teacher turned out to not be at school the next day. It was easy to figure out why, as he was the one who gave out the Bezores eggs. He was obviously under the thrall of the mother demon. During class, I discovered that Willow was under the thrall of the demon so I imprisoned her at CRD, later I would modify her memory and send her home.

It was hilarious to me when Xander revealed to me that he hard-boiled his Bezore I'd gotten him to confess once class was over, and then I'd placed a compulsion charm on him so he'd go home right away after school.

Once work was over for the day and the people not under demon control went home, Faith, Amy, Jane and I met in my classroom, to prepare for the mission. They'd all changed into their light armour, which while body-hugging had personal shields thanks to a recent upgrade so they wouldn't have to worry about being infected.

Faith now carried two shorts swords on her hips, that she'd taken from the duelling vampires she'd help me slay the other week. I'd enchanted them so that one sword was imbued with fire and other had ice power. She also had the Slayer Scythe attached to her back, mag-locked in place, she shouldn't need it, but it might come in handy if things went wrong, and just having it close made her feel stronger.

I wore my Deathstroke style armour that I'd put together during the MCU Jump so that I could wear it while being part of the Avengers. This high tech suit was made of an artificially created metallic compound called Promethium, not to be confused with the chemical, which was regenerative in nature, very durable, bulletproof, and light-weight.

That meant, not only could I regenerate myself using my powers, but the armour suit was also able to regenerate itself. I'd made a collapsable staff and sword, which were also made of the Promethium metallic compound.

I didn't use the metal very often as it was alloyed with titanium and vanadium, making it hard to forge as the mixture of metals had to be precise, still, when done right it made a near-invulnerable metal. The armour was near-immune to high-calibre weapons and less powerful guns had no chance of doing damage even without my kinetic barriers. The suit had a special helmet, which had visor sensors inside it called Tactical Vision, which worked similarly to Batman's Detective Vision in the Arkham games.

This time I carried the Infinity Sword, rather than the enchanted Promethium blade that normally went with this armour. The Infinity Sword was a version of the 40k power sword that drew upon the Power Stone to make its energy field, making it an even more formidable weapon. The Infinity Sword was only a tiny fraction as dangerous as it would be back in the MCU verse, but it was still deadly in my hands.

Since I'd not had the chance to use them outside of weapon's testing I'd brought along Ebony and Silver my twin enchanted pistols, but since they had no stun setting they'd remain in their hostlers unless needed.

In my hand, I carried a Traveller Particle Magnum, set on stun, as for my girls, Faith and Jane carried phasers as they were simple to use and lightweight. Amy would use her wand to stun people as she needed the practice. Jane had brought her Force Sword as well in case it was needed.

"Okay ladies," I said "Remember the plan, Faith and Jane, you go one way and stun everyone you see, and I do mean everyone, we can't trust anyone right now. Amy and I will head for the demon's lair and I'll destroy it while Amy watches my back. Cameron will make sure that no one enters the building through the main entrance. Once the demon is dead Morgana, Hermoine and Luna will move in to modify memories and handle the clean up".

I could have done this mission alone, but this was a good chance to get the three 'Daughters of Gothic' some practice experience in a mostly controlled setting. I felt that Amy who wasn't as sure of her place as the other two would benefit the most from this exercise.

"Now make me proud girls" I ordered.

Jane and Faith moved out. I knew that between their armour, weapons and powers that they could handle this. As for Amy and I, I was keeping the witch with me due to her nervousness, followed me to the library where I found one the eggs hidden in the library, no doubt it was supposed to take over Giles. After its destruction, we set off hunting down the nest.

Along the way, we ran into a few students whom Amy stunned with ease, hosts or not they dropped the ground, left for my experienced witches to sort out later. Amy proved to be able to get herself under control and stunned her classmates with little encouragement. Clearly she had some issues with them.

We found the Momma demon down in the basement of the school as expected, beyond a tunnel that had been dug into a back wall. Amy just dropped people with the stun spell, showing that she had a real talent with wand magic, and while the controlled people tried to rush us we took them out easily as I aided the young witch with the stunning.

I then took out my twin pistols Ebony and Silver, which I hadn't used in the field until now, and began to shoot the massive monster with the magical guns, and when that didn't prove too effective I used the Infinity Sword to finish the job. Enchanted or not, small arms fire just wasn't much help against some demons.

Once the hosts were freed, I started to magically vanish the little demon bodies with my sceptre, one of which I'd have to make for Amy soon. The baby monsters dropped off their hosts even as my witches appeared, having been signalled by Cortana. They helped with the cleanup and modified the memories of the people here who soon recovered and were marched out by us, they would think that they'd been caught in a gas leak.

As we left I cast a repair spell on the wall so that no one would go back down there for a good while. Hermione modified the health teacher's memories concerning any powers he saw or the demons. He'd been under monster control longer than anyone else and as such had needed more work done on him.

After that, I opened up a portal home so we could all go home, get changed and have some rest.

(Line Break)

**Colony. Halloween World.**

When she next entered the office used by Gothic the former Jedi presented him with her two new weapons. They were the result of many hours of work, she'd mostly been focused on growing the special crystals, but she'd also spent time selecting materials, and parts for the two weapons. Her new lightsabers contained power cells that would last a good long while thanks to something called naquadah.

She'd also changed her outfit. She wore a revealing outfit with a short skirt, fancy leggings and nice boots. All of that was over a body glove made from a thin layer of energy-absorbing materials that one of Gothic's companions had assured the alien babe that it would protect her from many kinds of attacks despite the thinness of the fabric, and it was surprisingly comfortable.

The outer layer was made from similar materials, only thicker and therefore they offered more protection, the short skirt, patterned leggings and tight top were a lot easier to remove than the body glove, which she felt sure the Jumper wouldn't approve of, but this was a dangerous world and have exposed skin simply wasn't a smart choice. The bikini armour she had worn before had been sexy, but this was more her style.

Her belt, which would hold her lightsabers, contained a kinetic barrier and a personal shield as well, as such, she was much better protected than it would appear.

"Well, what do you think, Master?" Ashoka asked her new teacher.

She passed him the two handcrafted curved-hilted lightsabers over to the Jumper who inspected them. These replaced the lightsabers she previously used before leaving the Jedi Order during the Clone Wars and while practising with them she'd begun wielding them in the unorthodox reverse-grip of her preferred Shien style. One of these lightsabers was a shoto lightsaber, which emitted a shorter blade, while the other was a bit longer.

"You used our titanium/trinium alloy," Gothic said.

The alloy was often used by the Jumper and his group as it was many times more durable than steel while remaining amazingly lightweight, which suited Ashoka fine as she depended on speed while using her fighting style.

"These are good weapons," Gothic said after a few moments.

Despite having not known him for long the alien babe found that she desired his approval and enjoyed getting it.

"We can spar with them later," said the human male "and I'll make you some enchanted jewellery to help increase your speed and agility, you'll need every edge you can get out there. I've even got enchantments that will give you vastly improved strength and make you invulnerable to physical harm. Might not protect you from magic, but it should help with stuff like claws".

Gothic had told her that no defence was perfect and that was why he had layers of defences, that seemed wise to Ahsoka.

"Those special enchantments normally go on earrings, so you'll need something else" the Jumper was now saying "How do you feel about pierced nipples?. I think they'd look good on you".

For some reason, the idea of changing her body even slightly to please Gothic felt a bit sexy.

"Whatever you want, Master" she promised.

He smiled upon hearing her say that.

"I have a meeting to get to," her teacher said, "We can talk later".

He was after all a busy man, and Ahsoka would just have to wait if she wanted to spend more time with him.

(Line Break)

**Colony. Halloween World. **

I entered Miranda's office a little early for our planned meeting, but she didn't let this stop her from seeing me right away. Knowing me as well as she did she'd known not to leave me hanging about because I had so much to be getting on with.

The office was a pretty simple affair. Just a desk, a computer, some sort of communications system, a few chairs. This had been someone else's office recently and by the looks of things, Miranda had removed any personal effects as well as anything that reminded a person that this had been a prison not that long ago.

Miranda had never been one to needlessly decorate a space, or clutter it up with useless junk, however, I felt certain that this office would come to better reflect the personality of the former Cerberus Operative as time went by. For now, it was all business, as was she.

"So how are things?" I asked.

Before she replied I took a seat.

"The scavenging team I sent out yesterday is back" Miranda let me know.

While the Replicators provided pretty much anything the people of this colony wanted there was always the chance that the technology would break down after my group left, and that the people here would fail to fix it. This was why the people of this colony needed to learn to fend for themselves as much as possible, but they plenty of time to learn how to do that, and by the time we did leave this world the colony would have more people, the kind with powers and skills needed to keep the colony safe and running.

Due to the colony not needing food the team had been sent out with the objectives of finding friendly people, materials the replicators couldn't provide, such any advanced weapons or magical items they might find abandoned by their owners. So far my group hadn't found anyone or anything that special that I hadn't already studied, aside from the Force User Ahsoka Tano, who I liked having around. She'd gone off with the team and had no doubt been a valuable member of that team thanks to her powers and new twin lightsabers which she had only finished building a few days ago.

"Casualties?" I asked.

I'd sent Serana and Valkyre with the people of this world, as both of those women had powers and would respawn if killed meaning I hadn't really risked much by letting them go.

"None this time" Miranda let me know "Converting the prison's bus into an armoured transport was a great idea".

It hadn't been my idea, I'd borrowed it from files that I had on this world, and it was clever. The armoured buses were simple to maintain compared the vehicles my group used, and we'd been able to supply the people making the transports with sheets of metal to use as armour that were far superior to normal steel without adding unwanted weight to the bus.

While we had a well-armed mobile base, not just anyone could drive such a thing were as most people who knew how to drive could figure out how to get a bus moving. Besides the Elephant was the use of my group for when we visited more demon dimensions in the future. Which would likely be some time from now given how busy we all were.

"So who's on the salvage team," I asked.

Miranda Lawson consulted a pad.

"Team 1, as we're calling it, is lead by a version of Captain America who we found escorting a small group of people, trying to keep them safe while getting them out of one of the cities," she told me "He's an older version of the character, and by that I mean he's from an older version of the Marvel world, he has a shield and suit made of some materials that aren't our records. He let us scan them, and according to Seven its a Vibranium-steel alloy, the armour is made of fabrics a lot like what we use, with energy-absorbing properties".

Interesting, but not very important, as if anything I could improve the Captain's equipment, and likely I would if I had a few spare hours.

"While they were out they found what was left of the group of normal humans that left a few days ago" I was now being told, "Every last one of them has been slaughtered".

This came as no surprise to me, and while I'd not wanted to let the group of normal humans leave, and go into the madness out there, it wouldn't have been right to force them to stay, and not very practical to try.

"The tracks left behind seemed to be sort of beast-men" I was informed.

I gave this some thought.

"Were they werewolves?" I asked, "They would have been a pretty common choice to dress up as for Halloween so there must be a lot of them about".

Due to the freaky nature of this world, that whole full moon rule had been thrown out of the window.

"They picked up some hairs from the site. The Captain says it looks like they were killed with claws and close combat weapons" reported Miranda "All their supplies and weapons were taken as well. So it looks like Beast Men rather than feral werewolves or mindless monsters".

At Halloween, many people would have dressed up as some sort of animal, and while some of those people became real animals or humans with some animal features, others were less fortunate becoming were-creatures of different kinds, or freakish fusions of human and animal who had human abilities such as tool-using and the intelligence to set traps, but they couldn't be reasoned with like humans, and they'd become meat-eating predators forced to feed on whatever flesh they were able to find.

Some gangs of such sorry abominations had come together under a powerful alpha in order to hunt as groups, they were a real threat as they could combine their talents and there was some talk of Beast Men with strange powers that didn't match up to what people expected of them, such as mental powers. The probes had tracked a group of them to a Safari Park elsewhere in the state. The Beast Man could cover vast distances very quickly by the looks of things.

"Any other groups wanting to leave?" I asked.

Miranda shook her head no.

"The other people who live in this lovely walled paradise are thankful for the protection we freaks can provide" Miranda let me know "I don't foresee any problems with the other normal humans, what few there are left".

Once they'd found themselves somewhere safe and had time to think the normal humans had decided to start casting around some blame for the mess they were in. Of course, they blamed those who were different from them, the 'freaks' because somehow it was there fault even though some of the freaks were working to keep them safe.

When the normal humans, who just wanted someone to blame so they could feel better about themselves, started causing problems they'd been told to get in line or they'd be kicked. They'd moaned about their rights and they'd shouted about how they deserved protection because they were US citizens.

Only they had no rights at all because the USA no longer existed and never would again, and I owned them nothing. Normal humans had no use to me, I'd only taken them because I'd known that the freaks I did care about would be out there trying to protect them and because I'd wanted to help, at least somewhat. But, if they were going to cause problems and disturb the smooth running of my colony, then they'd had to leave This wasn't a free society, I ruled here until I chose to hand it over to someone.

They should have counted themselves lucky that I had no wish to be a true tyrant if I'd so desired I could have used time dilation tech to rapidly grow a clone army, which I could have then genetically engineered before equipping with power armour and plasma weapons, before attempting to conquer this messed up world. However, I had other things to do and no desire to rule this madhouse.

Perhaps I'd conquer some world in the future. I still had seven Jumps to go before I had to do Warhammer, and there were worlds out there that could do with a good conquering, but that was something I could spend more time musing about later.

"That's good. Maybe they'll listen to reason in the future" I hoped.

Or this place would be populated only with freaks, which might be more pleasant.

"How are the classes coming along?" I asked, next.

Miranda smiled at this point.

"Very well" she replied "A few of our hero types are chipping in. We have a kid who seems to be a fusion of Peter Pan and Robin Hood, he can fly just by thinking happy thoughts, which isn't so easy here, and he's an expert archer. I have him teaching archery and fencing if nothing else it gives people something to do, and not everyone is willing to hold a gun".

Sounded good to me. With replicators and bots providing the labour as well as resources the people here didn't have much to do, hence why there had been so much unrest so soon. These classes should help.

"We also have three cowboys, brothers who have guns that never need reloading or repairing," Miranda told me "and they seem to miss either".

They must have gone as movie cowboys, in those sort of films people never needed to reload or repair their guns, and due to the nature of the Halloween spell, the real cowboys also would never need to reload or care for their weapons.

"I have them teaching people how to shoot since the cowboys can use any kind of slugthrower expertly" it was explained to me "and we have no trouble supplying them with ammo".

Slugthrower meant any weapon which fired bullets. We had much better weapons, but it would be much easier to get the people here defending the colony with normal guns as they would be easier to keep supplied and my group all had kinetic barriers, best to keep them on in case things went really badly here and we ended up with a violent uprising. Should it happen we'd have robot guards, energy weapons and shields, they wouldn't.

"The guy who did most of the work on the armoured bus, he dressed up as a handyman of some sort and now can use any tool to build whatever he has the parts to make, now he is teaching engineering" Miranda was now saying "We have a druid working in the greenhouses we put up in the parking lot as well, he's going to teach people how to grow their own food".

Mostly we just needed ways to keep people busy, but if they could learn useful stuff then all the better.

"One of the people recently brought in is a Disney Princess called Belle" Miranda let me know "I've put her in the prison's library, which we have plans to expand, but I was thinking of taking her on as a sort of apprentice like you've been doing. She's smart, and she might make a good bureaucrat for his place once I'm gone".

If she thought it was a good idea then I'd support it.

"We've also got a few police officers who managed to survive with civilians they had locked up in their stations" Miranda was letting me know "I was thinking that we should have them take over peacekeeping duties within the colony. Even with the trouble makers having gone we still have a small population of normal humans, and they might feel better if they had normal humans looking after them. Someone needs to help keep them busy and out of trouble".

That sounded good to me.

"What about our probes are they reporting anything?" I wished to know "The colony is important, but don't forget we came here to find cool stuff".

We should send a team to deal with those Beast Men. They would have interesting DNA if nothing else.

"We've seen some signs of colonies being set up" she replied "It will take time for them to start trading, and when they do we can offer replicated items for things of far more value to us. We can afford to trade guns, fuel, food, clothing and so on, and pay a lot for what we need while still coming out ahead".

That was something to concern myself with later, for now, I had monsters to go slay.

(Line Break)

**Safari Park. Halloween World.**

Not so long ago this place had been a family-friendly place for people to come see many kinds of animals The park's largest exhibits, covered over 300 acres of open-range enclosures. Visitors had been able to view various habitats from Africa and Asia and the beasts that called them home.

Now it was not at all safe for any humans at all. The Halloween Spell had hit this place creating many fusions between humans and animals even for those not wearing costumes. Creating an army of Beastmen, a horde made up of many horrible lifeforms.

The predatory Beastman soon took control of the massive park, making it their domain as they feasted upon the flesh of anyone or anything that couldn't run fast enough or defend itself. Once they'd killed or driven off everything in the park that moved, the predators had only been able to turn on each other and would have if not for the Alpha.

The Alpha was a creature known to some as ManBearPig a humanoid creature a hulking chimaera whose face is that of a pig on one side and that of a bear on the other. His body is partly covered in hair and has some human features on his torso. He had human-like legs and pig-like feet.

ManBearPig was a character in the show South Park and when it became more than a creature of the imagination, it went on a rampage in South Park and the surrounding area. He is first seen abducting Ned at Tegridy Farms, severely injuring him. Later, he brutally mauls two children outside South Park Elementary, though Officer Yates assumes the cause of death is another school shooting. ManBearPig is next seen slaughtering most, if not all, the customers at Red Lobster before attacking a Baskin-Robbins, as well. With help from Al Gore and Satan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman and Stan discover that ManBearPig was a demon who was summoned to Earth decades ago.

ManBearPig's rampage continued starting with the murder of a couple outside a Jared. The boys manage to escape from jail and split up. Once back at Tegridy Farms, Stan learns that his grandfather was responsible for summoning ManBearPig and goes to confront him about it. Marvin admits summoning the demon decades ago but didn't realize he would live to see the consequences of his actions. In the meantime, Kenny, Cartman and Kyle requested help from Satan who agrees to help the boys defeat ManBearPig. However, in the fight with Satan, ManBearPig manages to subdue and kill him by ripping off his left horn and plunging it into his chest.

Stan, who was granted power of attorney by his town, enters in sit-down negotiations with ManBearPig which tells them that he will never come back again if they will give up soy sauce and _Red Dead Redemption 2_, but people outside the court show reluctance and refuse to sign the agreement. Stan has no choice but to talk with ManBearPig's lawyer about restructuring another deal in which ManBearPig is set to return in five years, in which time the carnage will be a thousand-fold.

In this world, ManBearPig came into existence when twins, one man dressed as a bear, and the other as a wild boar, became fused together with their costumes and each other. At the start of the battle ManBearPig, had torn its way through dozens of commando droids and sentry bots.

Thankfully the abomination came to an end when Gothic, who was wearing a Dreadknight exoskeleton, drove his chainfist into ManBearPig's head and began to cut down the monster's body so as to rip it in two. There had been a few seconds when it looked as the Jumper might also get ripped apart, but he'd been able to fire the Gatling laser cannon on his left arm right in the face of the ManBearPig.

Serana saw this and more. She saw Ahsoka Tano, who had become Gothic's newest apprentice, use her new lightsabers to end a trio of Boar/human hybrids who'd most likely been kids dressed up as the Three Little Pigs not that long ago.

By now Serana herself was mostly just watching the battle, she'd fought a Vulture/human thing up in the air. Before that, she duelled magically with a Goat/human thing which for some reason had been a meat-eater as well a crude shaman of some sort.

She saw Veronica, who also wore DreadKnight armour, she was fighting what seemed to be a massive Minotaur warrior. Even for this lot, the warrior was an unusually large and aggressive kind of Beastman a massive bull-headed monstrosity than the former Brotherhood scribe was beating to death with a powerfist of epic size.

The battle waged on and after what seemed like hours of fighting the last of the Beastmen fell under the heavy weapons of the bots. Once they were dead the organic warriors left the droids to guard the perimeter as they checked out the caves.

What they found inside was best not thought about aside from the captive humanoids, mostly humans, the ManBearPig must have been smart enough to realise that they needed some food stored away, or possibly females to breed with, not that it mattered now as the prisoners were soon freed and they would be taken back to the colony.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 2**

**Part 9**

**Magic Shop. Sunnydale. **

"Well that was easy" I commented.

As planned I'd been able to recover the Troll Hammer from Olaf, who was currently lying stunned on the floor of the magic store. thanks to a weapon I'd built just for taking down the troll, a Shock Maul a type of close combat weapon used by both the Adeptus Arbites and the Adeptus Astartes in its more deadly version, which was called a Power Maul in the Warhammer 40k galaxy.

Shock Weapons like the Shock Maul were designed to be generally non-lethal, assaulting the victim with incapacitating force through electrical shocks released on impact. As Shock Weapons have little or no destructive impact on flesh other than minor electrical burn marks, they are useful for crowd control and "encouraging" workers such as shipboard press gangs or other forced labour.

In terms of appearance, a Shock Maul is a metal club which is surrounded by an electrical energy field which disrupts the surface of solid matter. The power of the field could be adjusted so that with this weapon I could bash a hole through a wall or on a lower setting just knock-out someone out like I'd done with Olaf. The electrical energy that was discharged can cause severe burns on impact and can disrupt the nervous system, but I didn't think I needed to be gentle with the troll.

A Power Maul was essentially the same weapon, save that it is surrounded in a power field like other Power Weapons that's primary purpose is to create molecular disruption that can be lethal in close combat.

Unlike the Power Axe, the maul is always held in one hand, leaving the other hand free for a pistol, or another weapon.

It had taken a few whacks from the specially built weapon to bring him down as trolls were tough sons of bitches, but now I had his hammer.

In the show after Anya accidentally released him from a crystal in The Magic Box he had been banished into by some witches long ago. After defeating him Buffy Summers kept his hammer as a souvenir it remained at the shop, placed in a display case.

Buffy later used it to pummel Glorificus, a near-invulnerable hell-goddess, into submission. This was possible as the hammer contained godly power, and this meant that I wouldn't be able to copy the enchantment since it wasn't a simple spell giving the weapon its might.

The hammer was apparently very heavy as despite having enhanced strength as a vampire, Spike was unable to lift it, but the Slayer was able to wield it easily, as could I. Perhaps like Mjölnir the Hammer only certain people would use the hammer.

"What will you do with the Troll?" Mrs Mclay asked me.

I considered this for a moment. He would have a Grand Soul which I could harvest or even one that filled a Black Soul Gem, but the guy had been trapped in a crystal for a long time. Plus he'd been turned into a troll, which sucked, and he'd been in a relationship with Anya, which was a horrible fate.

With this in mind, I opened up a portal to Pylea, he'd be alright there I felt sure, as long as the portal I'd opened didn't appear above the Sacrificial Canyons of Trelinsk.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere I need to put this," I said to the witch.

This hammer was going to look great in the Armoury addon of the warehouse.

(Line Break)

**Angel's Apartment. Sunnydale**

It had been easier than expected to convince the vampire with a soul that he needed to leave Sunnydale, because Angel was willing to listen, right now he was looking over the translation of the spell that had been used to curse him and did contain a warning about how the curse could be broken if he got to close to Miss Summers. It didn't say that exactly, but it didn't need to. He could read between the lines.

At least I didn't need to confuse the issue by explaining how I'd known about the curse and talking about TV shows in the different universe being real elsewhere would just needlessly confuse an already confusing issue.

"I don't know where to go," Angel said to me as he paced his apartment.

Well, I had no idea about that.

"While you do need to put some distance between yourself and Buffy it would be good if you didn't put too much distance between you," I said the vampire "And if you still want to fight evil then you should go to L.A.".

Angel gave me a questioning look.

"L.A.?" he asked, "What's there for me?"

I figured that since he was going to end up there sooner or later then it would be best if he went now so as to make the separation easier. According to the gossip Buffy and Angel had only recently really started dating in a proper sense, but they would only get more attached to each other as time passed. However, should he leave sooner rather than later, this would make things a little easier for both of them. No one would have to get stabbed and sent to a Hell-Dimension.

"People who need help" I answered "But that's something to think about once you're there. For now, I need someone to find out what happened to Anointed One. He's left town according to my sources and no one has heard from him in a while".

My cloaked probes which went around tagging vampires and demons, bringing them to CRD for examination when we had room in the cells, avoided the big cities, and according to the data gathered the number of vampires in nearby towns hadn't increased so I figured that the Anointed One was hiding out in one of the bigger cities within the state.

"I suspect that he's gone to L.A. to recruit more vampires, if he gets a big enough following he might return," I said to Angel "While I can protect me and mine, Buffy is more vulnerable, she can't fight an army and L.A. has a big vampire population so he might be able to get an army together. He has some sort of power over other vampires".

That power had limits, otherwise, in the show, Spike wouldn't have been able to dust the child vamp, but Spike was hardly a typical walking leech. Plus he and his insane girlfriend were out there somewhere, they might be a concern in the future, but for now, the Anointed One needed tracking down.

"I can do that," said Angel "I'll leave after Buffy's Birthday, no point ruining it for her".

Since Spike and Dru couldn't be putting the Judge together, as I had one of his arms safely locked away, and my Judgement Day Perk wasn't alerting to me any other problems, Buffy should have a peaceful birthday.

"Take this," I said while passing him the briefcase I'd been carrying.

Given the suit I was wearing Angel would have assumed that the briefcase had to do with my work at the school, and I did need to get to work, but in fact, it was full of money, a couple of collapsable stakes, a sword that would unfold when needed, and a communications device. I intended to drop another case like this for Gunn's gang in the near future.

"I want to fund your missions," I told Angel "I'm sure you'll find some way to help people, you can settle in L.A. or travel the world if you like. This device will let you contact my people in case you come across something you need help with or have any information to share".

For a moment it looked as if Angel might refuse, then he took the case.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked.

That was a question I didn't really want to answer.

"It wasn't much work truth be told" I admitted to the vampire "and I have plenty of money so this isn't costing me anything".

Killing Angel would have taken far less effort and while Angelus could be a pain I could deal with him too, but it would be better for everyone if Angel kept his soul and went off to help the helpless. Of course, I didn't want the vampire with a soul knowing about his future, and I didn't want to risk the ceasefire I had with Jasmine so killing Angel wasn't an option but sending him to L.A. early wouldn't be much of an issue.

"And maybe I do care a little about the people you could help," I said to the vampire "If only a little".

With that, I turned and left.

(Line Break)

**Area 51. Halloween World.**

Area 51 was the common name of a highly classified United States Air Force (USAF) facility located within the Nevada Test and Training Range. The facility was also called Homey Airport (KXTA) or The Groom Lake Facility, named after the salt flat situated next to its airfield. Details of the facility's operations were not publicly known, but the USAF files I'd read stated that it was nothing more than open training range. Despite this, I knew that this base supported the development and testing of experimental aircraft and weapons systems in more than one version of Earth.

The intense secrecy surrounding the base had made it the frequent subject of conspiracy theories and a central component of unidentified flying object (UFO) folklore. The base has never been officially declared a secret base, but all research and occurrences in Area 51 are Top Secret/Sensitive Compartmented Information.

In more recent times Area 51 became a focus for conspiracy theories due to its secretive nature and connection to classified aircraft research. Theories included: The storage, examination, and reverse engineering of crashed alien spacecraft, including material supposedly recovered at Roswell, the study of their occupants, and the manufacture of aircraft based on alien technology Meetings or joint undertakings with extraterrestrials The development of exotic energy weapons for the Strategic Defense Initiative (SDI) or other weapons programs. The development of weather control. The development of time travel and teleportation technology. The development of exotic propulsion systems related to the Aurora Program. As well as activities related to a shadowy one-world government or the Majestic 12 organization, which covered up UFO sightings.

Pre-Halloween these ideas may have been pure fantasy, but due to the way that the spell had altered this entire universe, it seemed as if all these ideas were now a reality, and had merged together into a new much larger Area 51 base, or at least that was the impression I got from the holographic layout the Airforce officer showed me.

"We're in control of surface and three of the lower levels" the General explained to me "but there are things down there trying to get out, and we can't hold these levels for much longer, we don't have the resources. We need help and you're it".

Given the desperation of the situation, the high ranking officer in charge had been given no choice other than to accept my group's aid. There was no else coming. My group's colony had picked up a distress call from this military base, they'd called for help, and because my colony made use of communications technology much more sophisticated than anyone else, as the other advanced colonies didn't exist yet, we'd answered that call. Or if anyone else had gotten the message they were just too busy with their own problems to come here and deal with other people's problems.

"We haven't been able to contact anyone in Washington, no one at the Pentacon is picking up the phone, and my direct like to the President isn't working," the General told me "All we got over the radio were other people calling for help, and they don't call much anymore".

I imagined that if this man's superiors were still alive that they were hiding away in bunkers deep underground and I had no intention of helping them as I didn't want them at my colony trying to take charge. The old world didn't exist any more and the people who would rebuild civilization didn't need a bunch of greedy old man telling them what to do.

While an outbreak of monsters was a concern to me, my real purpose in securing this base was to gain access to the tech they would have appeared here, as well as information on experiments, DNA samples and perhaps even some interesting characters who could be alive down there. Although given the amount of fighting down there I didn't think anyone easy to handle would be left alive.

"So there's a lot of lower levels under this one and they've been taken over by aliens" I summarised.

Despite the risk, I'd decided to bring a team here. If half of what I could imagine was really down there in the lower levels then it couldn't be allowed to reach the surface.

"These levels didn't exist before Halloween," the General told me "Now they extend three miles down and the longest levels are a mile long".

It was a good thing that I had a whole army, or soon would. More commando droids were on their way, they had to be brought here using portals, which weren't so dependable in this world, and so the bots had to march to the base from where the portals opened.

Thankfully the lands around this base were peaceful and mostly flat so this wasn't taking to long and we could build new commando droids quickly enough at CRD. I didn't have the thousands needed to conquer, but I could supply hundreds over the course of days if my girls really worked at it, and these were enough to support the local defenders. As squads were deployed they would allow the human soldiers to take breaks and the humans once rested could be used to reinforce any sections the monsters tried to break out from.

"Any idea what's down there," I asked, "the images I've seen so far give me some idea, but I could do with more information".

The airforce officer took me over to some screens which showed a few parts of the levels below, I saw signs of sort of zombies, a common enough sight in this world, sectoids of a few different types from the X-Com games, some aliens that looked the race I'd encountered a member of during the Fallout Jump. I also saw some evidence of cloning labs and humans being experimented on.

"Some of my techs were able to get us a few live feeds from the lower levels," the General told me "As you can see they are fighting each other too".

The cloning labs explained why the monsters below had been able to keep the pressure on the soldiers on the upper levels, while also fighting each other for space down there, they just made more of themselves.

"We're going to need a few days to bring in enough robots to clear this place," I told the General.

Thanks to the upgrades made over the summer the factory floor of CRD could be tooled to produce a few hundred droids in a matter of days with only a few engineers to oversee things. A system we'd put in place in case the Buffy verse we called home got invaded by a demon army. For the same reason, I had an army of animated statues back at the castle. Our existing bots were either already here or providing security for the colony or CRD.

"We should be able to hold out for a few days," said the General "With the supplies you brought with you and the robots you already gave us".

Them keeping the droids was something we could discuss later, in the meantime, I needed to speak to Tali about getting more droids built as quickly as possible. Plus the General kept eying my power armour so perhaps we'd end up trading a few suits of it for something good that they kept here.

That was something to think about later on. In the short term, I needed to get some sentry bots stationed here as they had heavy weapons, and protecting this place from what was down below would require more firepower.

(Line Break)

**CRD. Sunnydale.**

"Gothic," Fred called, knocking on his door and poking her head into his office. "I'm done for the day, so are you ready to go?".

The Jumper, who looked to be working on something, seemed surprised to see Fred.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Clearly he'd forgotten that Fred wanted to spend some time with, and have sex this evening, which he had already agreed to, but since Fred had more than once forgotten some promise to socialise because she was working on some project, she didn't get upset.

"You promised to take me out somewhere tonight" she reminded "We're having a date night, and if we leave now we can still go to a bar, have a few drinks, and come back here for sex in my apartment".

Gothic considered this for a moment.

"Oh yes, absolutely," he said, now seeming eager.

After grabbing his coat, he put an arm around Fred's shoulder and they began to leave the building, then someone appeared in their path.

"Hey, Tali" greeted Gothic "Did you want something?".

The alien babe was in her human form, and she looked ready to go out.

"Gothic" she replied, "You said if I finished all those commando droids that we'd go out tonight".

Fred was not happy to hear this.

"Gothic what in the name of heck is going on?" the Texan woman wished to know.

He seemed as if the Jumper had double booked himself this evening.

"I got dressed up especially for you" Tali was now saying as she gestured to her small black dress "I even wore that underwear you like, the kind that doesn't exist".

Fred frowned, she was underwearless under her short skirt, she'd been planned to expose that fact very soon.

"Wait a moment," Tali said, "why don't we just combine our plans?".

Fred took in a deep breath when she realised what was likely to happen soon, she'd known what she was getting into when she'd joined this group and wanted to stay with it. This meant adapting and trying new things.

"Why don't we use your office" suggested Tali "He can do us on the desk".

Fred did think that might be hot.

"Only if I get to go first," said Winifred as they entered her office.

She'd expected Tali to want to put on a show for Gothic as she'd spoken about doing sexy with the Jumper before, while Fred had been trying to help out with the tech stuff, and it happened when they began kissing. Tali's mouth soon met Fred's lips as they ground together, and Winifred wanted to prove that was as sexy as any of the other companions.

She slipped her arms around Tali's neck so as to get a better grip as she pushed herself into the kiss, and she felt their breasts pressing together. Before long Tali started to kiss Fred all over her neck. Her neck was a bit of a weak spot and despite her lack of attraction towards other women, she did find this a bit of a turn on.

Tali's hands were now reaching back and massaging her tight little butt through her short skirt. It was then that Fred and Gothic discovered that Tali wore only some lingerie under her overcoat. It was black, lacy, and her breasts looked fantastic pushed up in the way they were. Also, there was nothing covering her cunt, as promised.

Fred found herself being bent over the desk as Tali lifted up her short skirt to expose her butt to Gothic's eyes. At this point, Winifred felt sure that the alien in human form had done this sort of thing before, and that liked to keep her lover entertained.

Tali continued to knead Fred bare ass and made sure that the Jumper could see every detail, and when Fred felt a finger forcefully insinuating it ways into her wet folds from behind she heard the Jumper moved closer so that he could get a better look.

Only that wasn't all he was planning on doing. He moved in behind Fred and began to fuck her from behind without any warning, not that tiny Texan woman really minded. She was going to get fucked while bent over a desk and she loved the idea.

Gothic began to pound her as he had done before, over this very desk in fact, but having someone watch while masturbating over the sight thrilled Fred as she'd never been this kinky before, or at least it did at first as when Gothic began to use his powers on her she stopped being able to think at all. Her whole world became her getting fucked and every nerve ending getting stimulated to the point she might go insane from how good she felt.

Then suddenly it stopped as Tali took her place, leaving Fred in a bit of daze as she ended up watching Gothic fuck someone else, which she'd known he did but actually seeing it was something different. However, she didn't let that stop her from watching. She'd adapted to that demon world and she could adapt to this. Joining a harem wouldn't be so hard, she wasn't sure yet that she wanted to properly join Gothic's companions, but she had time to think about it.

Right now she needed to prove that she belonged in such a group and that she wasn't some sort of prude. To that end, she leaned down and began to kiss Tali as best she could while the engineer got fucked from behind. This was not something Fred had ever seen herself doing, but it was a lot of fun, and she could get used to it.

(Line Break)

**CRD. Sunnydale.**

The lab was ready for that I had planned. It had been some time since I'd done this, but I found it no trouble. The pod would soon contain Fred as she underwent a treatment that would 'evolve' her for lack of a better word. It was more like a series of controlled and beneficial mutation that would push Fred towards a state known as Ascension, but it was a long path between a normal human and Ascension, and many steps on that path, Fred would soon take a couple of them.

"So would you like telekinetic powers?" I asked Winifred as she prepared for the first treatment "I can give you that power for sure".

I'd not tried to push things too far when placing people too far on the path too ascension as there was some risk involved, and while I'd wanted to 'evolve' myself my companions hadn't been eager to try the process. Mostly because they were happy to get advancements via the Perks Jump Chain offered, and not to become something other than who and what they were. That or they simply didn't wish to outshine me. Since they were all women they understood how fragile the male ego could be.

During the last Jump, I'd gotten the chance to scan 11's brain, so I understood more about what made psychic powers work, and I felt sure that I could advance any human's mind to that point.

"That sounds like fun," said Fred "But I mostly just want a stronger body in case I come with you. I want to think about superpowers".

Young Miss Burkle hadn't decided yet if she would become a companion in the truest sense as I now had quite a few people to take with me, and due to limits on companions. At the rate things were going I'd have to find Jumps with limits on companions, or rotate them in out of stasis on a more regular schedule. Like how I planned for the Doctor Who Jump.

"Well we can start by enhancing your immune system" I was now saying "and by getting rid of genetic defects in your DNA, as well as a small increase to intelligence. Not that you need it".

For some reason, the tiny Texan woman began to undress.

"Fred, you're not going swimming," I said, "Why are you getting naked?".

She looked a little sheepish.

"I thought it was like those pods in the Aliens film" she replied.

Well, they weren't.

"You can be naked if you want," I told her.

She stopped once she was in bra and panties.

"I heard you can do something about these" she mentioned while gesturing at her breasts "and maybe a little on the hips".

That I could do, it would just add to the time spent in the pod.

"Yeah that's easy," I said, "Get in when you're ready, and we'll see you in a few days".

She followed my instructions, and soon she was asleep, which allowed me to get on with my work.

(Line Break)

**Colony. Halloween World.**

It was always amazing to me how Miranda Lawson could go from a cool, clear-minded woman who could run anything from a business to most of a galactic government, into something that desperately needed a good fucking just because I'd used my powers on her. I'd only come here to let her know that I was ready for the Area 51 operation to begin and now her body was rubbing against mine.

She soon fell to her knees before me and her hands began to roam her body. Miranda unzipped her bodysuit and dove her hands between her crotch, seeking her moist pussy. I should haven't have started filling her body with pleasure as I did have things to do. This operation had to be over by Monday so that I could get back to work.

"Fuck it," I told myself "I've got some time"

I grabbed her wrists and held them up over her head, denying her, frustrating her, simply because I could.

"Not just yet, sexy," I told her "I'll let you cum if you beg. If you want to cum, ask me nicely. Understand?".

I might have gone a touch overboard with my powers as she didn't seem to understand me. I really should fuck her more often, she clearly needed a few good orgasms.

"Do you want me to let go of your hands so you can touch yourself?" I asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Well, before I let you do that, you have to do something for me," I said.

Once I'd let go Miranda reached forward, releasing my already rock hard dick. Slowly she wrapped her hands around it and began to stroke it. A pleasurable sensation spread through my loins as she worked her hands as Miranda's stroking was very good, she knew how to drive me crazy, but she was not cruel to me and soon began to suck on my cock.

Given how she shoved it in there I expected her to gag on my stiffened length, but she was well practised with my dick, and she knew what she was going. Which she should as she'd been giving me blowjobs for decades.

"Fuck my face" she requested.

After grabbing both sides of her head, I fucked her talented mouth with my own satisfaction being my only concern. When my orgasm arrived, I held her head still as I discharged copious amounts of semen deep into her mouth and throat. She moaned deeply, fingering her sopping cunt so hard that I could hear it.

"Please!" she begged.

I'd been intending to fuck her, but I'd finished sooner than expected, and I did have places to be, so I filled Miranda's body with pleasure long enough to reduce her to a mess on the floor before leaving her. I'd come back later and check on her.

Before anything else, I needed to get Fred Burkle out of her pod as her genetic treatments should be done by now. Later on, I could give her mental powers if she so desired them.

(Line Break)

**Area 51. Halloween World.**

It had taken a few days and some late nights at the CRD building, but my group finally had enough improved commando droids to hold the levels of this base already secure while sending in teams to clear out the lower levels.

This would be slow going work as while the commando droids were hard to damage they weren't invulnerable and while I had reinforcements on the way they wouldn't be great in number, so we'd have to be careful during this operation if we pushed into the lower levels too fast the things down there would find ways around the droids and try to break into the upper levels.

Currently, I was in the command centre of the base with the General, whose name I might bother to remember at some point, and we were looking over the holographic display that had been a rather crude bit of tech until I'd gotten the chance to upgrade it. The fact that they'd had any holographic technology at all made me wonder how right those conspiracy theory people had been about advanced technology being developed here.

"You know if this operation is successful you'll have a massive base with a lot of resources," I said to the General "What do you plan to do with it?".

We'd already agreed that in exchange for my aid, and for the tech needed to keep the base well supplied, basic replicators and stuff like that, my group could take samples of any tech we found down there and download information. Since we wouldn't be able to take much in the way of physical stuff out with us, this base would have a lot of advanced technology to trade with later on once the colonies began connecting, as well plenty of space for people.

"We have plenty of people here ready to move into these new levels," he told me "We managed to get some of our scientists and their families out of danger when the shit started hitting the fan. All our equipment and vehicles were designed to withstand the after-effects of a nuclear strike so we have working transports and those underground levels will make it easy to keep people safe. We'll go out in teams and try to find military personal and unaltered civilians".

I could foresee this base becoming a colony for normal humans that would have limited contact with the rest of the world, which was already dominated by the freaks and always would be. This was fine with me as I wasn't here to rebuild civilization, my concern was to keep this world suitable for my group as we attempted to gather resources, possible companions and information. As such, I didn't care if the people here sealed themselves away with a limited gene pool and enough weapons to enforce their isolation.

"The bots are starting to move" Cortana let me know.

I'd risk bringing my AI to this world, which I'd not wanted to do because I'd worried about the AI of this world, the gods only knew what they might do to my AI. However, for this operation, we needed Cortana, the performances of the Commando droids during this operation had to be flawless.

"For the LOOT!" was shouted over the speakers.

That got me a look from the General.

"Old joke for my group" I explained.

Partly a lie as I'd sent Triss and Veronica down there in full Iron Monger armour to support the bots, and they would loot, the armour had some pouches attached to them which were much bigger on the inside, so that they grab stuff, like the weapons of fallen foes.

"That's some impressive armour," said the General "Perhaps we'll find something down there we can trade for it".

I felt glad that I'd gotten a perk during the last Jump which made it easier for people to accept the existence of the supernatural, as otherwise, the airforce officer might not have been able to accept that he getting help from a group of people with advanced tech and superpowers who came from another universe.

Of course, this had been made easier by the fact that the world had become all supernatural. Still, without that Perk, the General here might not have allowed us into this base and even us this chance to acquire some tech, and more in trade later on. That was something I'd allow Miranda to handle as that woman could haggle.

"We're getting live feed from the teams!" a tech called out.

I could see footage from the helmet cam of Triss, who was armed with a Gatling laser cannon, a very effective weapon despite it only firing laser beams because of its high rate of fire and good accuracy, it also didn't require as much in the way of power as plasma weapons or phasers. She also carried a power fist, just like Veronica's, which made sense as according to the sex taps they'd made for me they were both really into fisting.

So far the two women, who might as well be walking tanks while down there even without their personal shields, had done a lot of damage. The Mangaguards Id sent down there to watch their backs didn't have much to do so Cortana had them collecting the spoils of this raid into pouches the bots wore.

Neither of the suits had heavy weapons attached on the shoulders, due to the limited room down there, but they did have wrist-mounted weapons, such as plasma repeaters, which they used against the lighter Sectoid forces they encountered.

"Are they going to take all the small arms they find down there?" the General asked.

I felt that he was getting the better out of this arrangement as his troops just had to secure the sections of the base my forces cleared out. Which wouldn't even be possible if my command droids weren't such improvements over the original designs.

"There are entire alien vessels down there" I reminded the base commander "And perhaps later we can discuss sharing more of my group's tech. You might need a couple of my guard droids for own protection if this base ever comes under attack".

The General was no doubt worried about a zombie horde or something like this attacking his base so a couple of Magnadroids at his side would be an attractive prospect. As for my group, Tali and Samantha wouldn't mind taking apart some more advanced tech, after Seven scanned it all.

"Holy fuck they have cyborg aliens!" Triss yelled.

The crude cybernetic enhancements didn't help much against power fists, and the organic bits made a mess as they were smashed.

"So your people handle situations like this often?" the General asked.

Sure felt like it.

"Yes," I confirmed, "A base full of alien monsters is nothing new to us".

While I did wish to be done there in the thick of things with my girls, I was starting to feel glad that I'd stayed here as the General seemed to be getting worried, and given how well we were doing against the Halloween creations I didn't think it was them he worried about.

If he was planning to betray us then he'd regret as Cortana was in control of the systems here in the upper levels, but I suspected that the General was thinking more in the long term, about how he might defend against us should we come back for more of his tech.

Perhaps it was best that I stayed up here and kept an eye on them, and with me watching he wouldn't dare do anything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 2**

**Part 10**

**Area 51. Halloween World.**

"It looks like some sort of underground train station" I commented.

By now Triss and Veronica had cleared out many of the lower levels of this base, and while the droids under Cortana's control kept on with the mission, which was going very well, I'd come down here to inspect an odd sight that they'd discovered. Some sort of maglev line that went somewhere we didn't know about. The place was well shielded, none of the scans or probes had found this place until a blast door had been brought down.

"We sent a probe down there" Triss let me know "the track extends for five miles and ends at a station just like this one".

I wondered if there was where all the good tech was being kept. So far we'd found stuff like Spy planes, stealth aircraft, advanced radar and radio technologies, drone testing, as well some alien tech, mostly Sectoid weapons. Also, I'd seen a very strange looking frozen yoghurt machine. The rest of the tech hadn't been impressive either, cloning labs and some flying saucers, nothing I hadn't seen before.

There had been a few psychic humans down here, but they'd been destroyed by the bots, who were immune to things like mind control, mental illusions and could withstand the powers of a pyrokinetic simply by being resistant to extreme temperature changes. I would have liked to have gotten them alive so I could do some brain scanning, but DNA samples were something at least.

"Let's go check it out" I decided.

Since the train had been designed to move equipment and people the two Fallout characters and I, along with some Commando droids, were easily able to fit on the train and not break it. Before long the maglev train was racing down the track, eating up the distance very quickly.

"I bet this is where they keep the good stuff" Vernonia was saying.

The trip soon came to an end and the Commando droids moved out into the darkness. Cortana kept me updated about what they find as we organic types slowly followed. I gripped my Force Axe Stormbreaker, I felt ready to channel my psychic might through the weapon should we end up needing to fight up close and personal.

What the droids encountered were zombies with guns, not the typical kind of zombie that could be found in many places in this world, these were more like undead soldiers, they wore armour, and while slow-moving and dim they could somewhat fight.

However, they were only armed with modern-day weapons, and basic body armour, as such they proved to be no match for high tech droids that were armed with upgraded blasters and protected by kinetic barriers. Adding the barriers had required getting supplies of Element Zero from the Matter Furnace, but not much and it had been worth the extra work.

As we began to spread out I encountered a brown, human-sized humanoid demon that threw fireballs and had claws I didn't want to get anywhere near, and I didn't have to since I was also armed with a laser Gatling cannon. By the time I'd finished firing there wasn't much left of the creature.

It wasn't until I encountered a muscular pink brutish looking monster that ran quickly on its two hind legs while trying to bite me, that I realised what we're up against here, and it was not good.

Cortana was already displaying information on these creatures, and like me, she'd come to a conclusion that there must be some sort of gateway around here. It would explain the odd energy readings she was picking up and how there seemed to an endless supply of these demons. Some of the conspiracy ideas for this place must have included the idea that research into portals to other dimensions had taken place here pre-Halloween.

Since I knew that this gate, if it was indeed a gate, needed to be closed very soon, and having some experience with this having once sealed a rift to the Upside Down in one of the Stranger Things dimensions, I moved towards the source of odd energy readings while ordering everyone to form up on me. I had to get to the gate in one piece so that it could be closed, or the number of demons down here would keep increasing, and sooner or later they'd make their way down the track and into the main base.

Stormbreaker, which I was able to wield effectively with just one hand while wearing this armour despite its great size, was unlike most weapons, not only because it happened to be a Force Axe made from the best materials I'd access to, but because in battle it became a conduit for my psychic might. The amount of raw power required to throw a grown man across a room with just your mind, or to create and control a storm was great, and to be able to channel that energy into a weapon made for a fearsome tool of war. Plus the crystals used as part of the weapon were in some sense alive which made the weapon symbiotic in battle.

I chopped through some sort of spider cyborg creature and through more of the pinky demons, stopping long enough to collect a horn as a trophy, a little memento of this mission. Thanks to Warehouse addons and bigger on the inside containers I wasn't lacking for empty spaces on the shelves in the Cosmic Warehouse, which was a nice change from times past when I'd needed to concern myself with such things.

By now the group was back together and we were escorted by our droids as we fought our way to the Hellgate, which was much as expected, a fiery swirly wound in reality that didn't feel good at all according to my mystical and Forces senses.

"Cover me" I commanded, "I'll close the gate".

The demons tried to stop us, but as expected they failed, the Commando droids while easy to build were superior to the CIS models, and had vibroblades for close-quarters fighting. Also as they were under Cortana's direct control they fought as one, never tiring, feeling no fear, and would sacrifice themselves to protect me. Triss and Vernonia were less organised but far more powerful, they'd fought many fearsome creatures in their time, that combined with their amazing armour and futuristic weapons made them more than a match for the demons we faced here.

As for me, I used my powers to collapse the portal and when that happened the tide of finally demons began to thin out, and soon the last of them fell before us.

"Once we've cleared out the rest of this place, we can collapse the tunnel that leads here," I said to my two companions "That way if the gate ever reopens the demons will be trapped down here".

Perhaps that was an unnecessary precaution, but when it came to Hellgates and demonic invasions you couldn't be too careful.

(Line Break)

**CRD. Sunnydale.**

Not long after the operation at Area 51 in the Halloween World had come to an end I'd worked to bring all the tech we'd gathered while at that base to this place so that it could be studied, and despite that having only been days ago my girls already had something to report.

I assumed that the rapid progress had to do with the Ted Bots that helped out here. My tech-minded girls had back-engineered the technology used to create the android Ted and then duplicated him. But only the internal parts, these bots were not human-looking even if they were humanoid, and they were able to help out at CRD in ways other bots simply couldn't as they had sophisticated programming that allowed them to adapt to new tasks as required. Much like Cameron only she had more flexible thinking than the Ted Bots who could never be more than assistants.

"By discharging a lethal shot of ionized gas in an artificially generated magnetic field, this weapon performs far beyond the capabilities of any projectile-based sidearm" Seven of Nine was currently telling me as I looked at a hologram "While the aliens wore their version of this weapon mounted on their forearms, without a pistol grip and trigger, I have modified the technology. We have several models of the pistol in the design phase, a light model that will be easy to hide, a medium model that will serve as a sidearm for footsoldiers and a heavy pistol for those who prefer to use a pistol and melee weapon when wearing power armour".

Quick work, but I failed to see why she'd done this.

"We already have plasma weapons" I pointed out.

They were a common enough sight in many science fiction universes, and we'd collected plenty of examples of this technology.

"This is true" agreed Seven "Tali'Zorah and I have been working on combining the best elements of all the plasma weapons technology we have to create a series of plasma weapons that combines raw power, ease of repair, ease of production and ease of use. We should be able to mass-produce the plasma weapons very quickly and since they will be superior to blasters our commando droids and security bots will be better armed than ever. Should we need to, it will not be difficult to arm an entire droid army".

She was thinking ahead to the Warhammer Jump, and for the reality, we would need a lot of firepower and large armies.

"As well as the rifle we now have a prototype rifle as well as a heavy plasma rifle which makes use of the expanded power supply offered by the use of Naquadah and an improved cooling mechanism to allow for a much higher rate of fire than anything we've fielded previously" Seven was letting me know "Even a new canon plasma weapon will soon be available. These will be used by those who wear the Dreadknights and Iron Monger suits".

Should the Old Ones return, or a demon army invade then we'd need some really big guns, and lots more droids, thankfully we had room to store a small droid army here due to the prefab buildings which had been set up.

"We are also working on a new portable particle cannon thanks to the technology you acquired at Area 51" the cyborg informed, "If my calculations prove correct it should have the power required to destroy the most heavily armoured of targets, such as those we might face in the Warhammer 40k universe".

It was good that we were preparing so far in advance for future problems, and it seemed to me that the Halloween world colony was already proving its worth.

"Everything is going well here and at the colony," I said, "Even if we are stretched a bit thin in terms of people".

Seven like me understood the problems of having an eight companion limit, but the new Ted bots should help with that and we had people in the Halloween World to help us.

"I better get going soon" I mentioned to the former Borg drone "I have a meeting about the new orphanage and homeless shelter".

No rest for the wicked.

(Line Break)

**Orphanage. Sunnydale.**

"It's going to look great when it's finished," Mr Mason said as Mrs Summers and Mrs Maclay followed him around the newly restored building "and the homeless shelter next door will open its doors soon".

Joyce Summers was impressed by what she saw. Not that long ago these buildings had been abandoned warehouses, offensive to look at when compared to the rest of the town, but now not only did they look much more pleasant to look at they served a purpose which would benefit the town.

The benefit of having a proper orphanage with real carers didn't need to be explained, so many kids lost their families in this town, and some people even ended up losing their homes because of demons, it would good for them to have a place to go.

"Between the homeless shelter and the orphanage is an old office building that will soon serve as a centre for those who have a home, but have suffered losses due to vampire and demon attacks" the science teacher went on to say "We'll have grief counsellors, support groups, someone to provide legal advice and hopefully even employment opportunities for families who've lost their breadwinner".

Having been a housewife for many years Joyce Summers knew how hard it was for a newly made single mother to find work. She'd been lucky, having divorced Hank Summers without too much fuss and so she'd had some money to start up her business. As for Tara Mclay' mother, she would have struggled if not for the job of managing the local magic store.

"I think the Gallery can support this charity," she said.

"And the Magic Box too" added Mrs Mclay "We're doing a lot more business than expected and having someone working part-time when Tara is in school would be a big help, and I'd like that job to go to someone who needs it to support their family".

Mason was partners in both of those businesses he was mostly a silent partner and didn't involve himself much in them, and as such, he needed the support of these two businesswomen when it came to having those businesses support the new charity. If both the art gallery and the magic box openly offered support then other businesses would as well. More than money would be needed for this to all work, community support was required as well.

"What are you going to tell people when the victims start talking about vampires and other monsters" Mrs Mclay wondered "The counsellors will start trying to commit people".

Damien seemed to have already considered this.

"People in this town have a habit of repressing things that don't fit in with their world view," he said "The kids won't, but the adults will just think they are misunderstanding what happened. Aside from that, I can use my powers to wipe memories if I really need to".

Hopefully, this wouldn't be something he did too often.

"If you ladies are willing to back this then I think we should have a fundraiser so as to get more support" I'll leave the arrangement for that up to Morgana, and I'm sure she'd like some help".

Joyce looked forward to arranging such an even with Mrs Mason, she'd been looking for a way to help out with the demon problem in this town, and while she was no fighter or magic-user, she could help with this charity and make a difference that way.

(Line Break)

**Summers Residence. Sunnydale.**

"What are you doing here?" Buffy Summers demanded to know.

Since I was in her home unexpectedly I chose to ignore her disrespectful tone of voice. Besides I knew that her attitude would change soon.

"I'm here to drop off your birthday present" I answered.

Angel had just left town and I felt a bit bad about my part in that even it was for the best, so I'd put aside a few hours to make her something to help with Slaying.

"You got me a present?" she asked.

Despite being neighbours and her science teacher we'd never gotten close, and that was fine with me as I didn't much care for her, but I felt like doing something nice and it hadn't cost me a lot in terms of effort or resources. I had the tech and knowledge to make things of high quality very quickly.

"Two gifts really," I told the high school student "I made you an outfit for Slaying and a special sword".

I passed her the box which contained the clothes, which she opened.

"Since I didn't know what kind of colours you like I went with basic black" I explained "The boots, pants and jacket are made from materials far stronger than anything you can get from this world while still looking like leather, and they are all enchanted. The boots have an enchantment on them called Muffle which covers up the sound of your footprints, helps with the sneaky stuff. I got the style for them out of fashion magazine, but I changed the look a little so that its something unique".

I had more to tell her.

"The pants enhanced your stamina, which you don't lack being a Slayer, but an edge can help" I went on to say "The jacket increases your toughness magically and like the pants, they are made from very strong material with energy-absorbing properties. It's pretty much like wearing bulletproof armour, only it won't weigh you down or limit your movements".

Buffy liked to get in close when she fought and to use her superior speed in a fight, so the armour would help with that.

"Those bracelets improve your reflexes and are made from a special metal which can absorb kinetic energy" I explained, "You could stop a sword strike with them and not a feel a thing in your arm".

I planned to make outfits much like this for Amy, Faith and Jane, as while they had good armour, it would be good for them to have outfits that would allow to them to patrol without getting too much attention. I'd make all of the outfits unique.

"The amulet, which I based on one in another magazine will let you breathe underwater, so no need to fear that you will drown," I said the teen "The ring increases skills with one-handed weapons, including stakes. It should enhance your already impressive fighting abilities".

Like Faith, she wouldn't benefit much from those sorts of enchantments, as I hadn't used Grand Souls for the enchantments, but even a little improvement in skill could be worthwhile, making the difference between death and life. Besides the main value of this outfit was how well it protected the wearer.

"I designed the outfit to wear during your patrols with comfort and protection in mind" I then added, "It resizes to fit the wearer, keeps your temperature stable, and repels stains".

A mixture of Skyrim enchantments and wand spells were at work there. I'd been working on combined different kinds of magic with advanced materials for many years now and the work was paying off.

"The sunglasses have a sort of Nightvision spell on them to let you see in the dark" I was now saying "the hood makes you better with ranged weapons like crossbows, and you might need to hide your face when on a patrol. Plus it will keep your hair dry".

Buffy was more focused on the sword than anything else.

"The sword is a gladius they were used by Roman legionnaires, and I forged it using Flametouched Iron" I explained "and it's very effective against evil beings".

Since it was mined only in Thrane, which was in some swords and sorcery world, flametouched iron was rare and considered sacred by the Church of the Silver Flame as such getting the metal from the Matter Furnace had taken some time. In its natural from the variety of iron had a speckled dark red colour, resembling rust, but when it was refined, it took on a shimmering, silvery hue that was quite attractive.

Adherents of the Church of the Silver Flame believe that flametouched iron carried the particular blessing of their deity, and they used it to make holy symbols, weapons, and armour. The metal did have anti-demon properties and the touch of the metal burned vampires and driving the sword I'd made into the chest of a vampire would dust it, I'd tested this, much like a blade made of the metal ebony, and I explained this to Buffy.

"A sword that kills that vampires, that's way cool," she said "Thanks Mr Mason".

Overall she seemed pleased by my gifts that should make her a better Slayer, and I left her to enjoy her new toys.

(Line Break)

**Demon Bar. LA.**

As Valkyrie and I walked into the demon bar, we both looked around, taking in the sight of so many demons who came in many different shapes and sizes, as they sat around drinking beer, and other liquids. None of them looked friendly, but I didn't think they'd mess with us as both Valkyrie and I both wore our Asgardian armour and I was in my Asgardian form, which was more imitating than my other bodies. If trouble did start then Cameron would come out of phase to lend a hand.

I calmly walked over towards the bar itself, while the demons looked up, and studied us in turn. I reached out with the Force and sensed that some were filled with surprise, some with bloodlust, some with caution, and some with hate. Despite their feelings, they all wisely stay away from me.

The demon behind the bar, an almost human-looking with grey skin spoke to me.

"What'll it be?" he asked.

I had no intention of drinking anything offered in this dive.

"Information," I answered, "I'm looking for a vampire named Angel".

The vampire with a soul had contacted me, but he'd had to leave a message, and he'd not left a place to meet due to the rushed nature of his call he'd only mentioned that he was gathering info at demon bars. I knew he'd been tracking down the Anointed One for me and it made sense that he would have visited places like this while gathering information.

One big red demon, with goat legs, and a big beard got up from his chair, before making his way over to us.

"And why would we help a stinking human like you?" the created questioned.

The demon took a step forward as the other demons quickly dipped their heads down, either embarrassed or not wanting to draw the attention from us. Then a smaller green demon a companion of the red one got up as well. He seemed to have picked up on the fact that neither Valkyre or I were mere mortals.

"Buddy, I don't think that's a good idea" he warned.

Indeed it wasn't.

"Go away" I ordered, "This is your only warning".

At this point, demon roared with laughter so I grabbed the demon's right hand and then squeezed hard, and twisted the hand back. The laughter turned to a roar of pain. The demon screamed and slowly sank to his knees. I squeezed harder, breaking what it had for bones.

The demon's eyes started to bulge out of their sockets as I placed my other hand on its shoulder, and while calling upon the Force I used my incredible Asgardian strength to rip the demon's arm out of its socket, staining the bar with blood as I did. Then I took a knife out of my belt and stabbed the demon in the head, the body dropped the floor, ending the fight.

"I suppose I get to clean that up," the bartender said bitterly upon seeing the dead body on his floor "Lucky me".

To make the creature less unhappy I placed some money on the bar, a few hundred dollars had a lot of effect on people's ability to speak, even if they weren't people by some definitions.

"So, Angel," I said to the bartender "Seen him around".

The bartender gestured at a backroom that was down a corridor, and when we went in there we found Angel talking to some other vampire, that demon left the room quickly.

"You have some news for me?" I asked.

Angel stood up from the table he'd been sitting at, and I noticed how concerned he looked.

"I found the Anointed One" he informed, "He's been gathering followers and turning people. There are at least a hundred, if not more, and they know I found them. I got chased out of the sewers by a small army of vampires, I've been moving around ever since trying to find out more".

This was grave news. A hundred undead was going to take some serious firepower to deal with, but it wasn't impossible, I'd faced stepper odds.

"I found a map of the sewers" Angel was now saying "There are some tunnels not on the map, the Anointed One's base is here".

He'd highlighted the right spot on the map, which would make it much easier to find.

"How has he found so many minions?" I wished to know "Vampires aren't most sociable of creatures and feeding that many can't be easy".

Angel somehow managed to look even paler.

"Nobody around here notices when homeless people go missing," he said "and there are a lot of homeless here, and somethings been going with them. We've got a lot of kids on the street and elderly, and the old people, something is wrong with them, they just let the vampires take them, they don't fight back. I've even stopped a few from getting grabbed, and they don't react to anything".

I was reminded of what Buffy did at the start of Season 3.

"Once we're done with the Anointed One, you should look into that," I told Angel "I'll arrange for some more resources. You'll need more cash for bribing informers and somewhere to work from. You might want to think about hiring some people, someone who can move around in daylight and help you find people who need help".

Angel smirked, he seemed amused.

"You make it sound like I need to set up an agency" he joked.

If he was going to set up his detective agency then it had to be his idea. I just knew that he would need some help if he went up against the bad guys in this town.

"How you manage your operation is none of my business," I said, "I just offering funding and supplies".

All part of my plan to expand my influence over this world, and because of my deal with Wolfram and Hart I couldn't go against them directly, however, Angel could and the Senior Partners wouldn't allow their lackeys to kill the vampire because of how important he might be to their plans, as such he'd make a good tool for dealing with certain threats in LA.

Of course, I wouldn't be telling him any of that, as far as he should be concerned I was just funding his work. To that end, I reached for my pouch and passed it to Angel.

"A few hundred dollars, and some gemstones," I told him "Not everyone uses human money, and I also have a special dagger in there that should prove effective against demons".

Angel took the stuff without complaint and pocketed the pouch, which fitted inside his coat despite how much it carried on the inside. Magic was cool like that.

"I'll start looking into the homeless situation," he said to me "I'll let you know if I find anything".

That sounded good to me.

"We'll head back to Sunnydale and put a group together to deal with the vampires," I said to Angel as I opened a portal for Valkyre and myself.

(Line Break)

**Sewers. LA.**

When the trouble began the Anointed One was sitting on his throne, feeling content with the work he'd done so far, he was pleased with the progress he'd made since leaving the town of Sunnydale. His army was swelling in numbers, he already had enough minions to take on the Slayer and her friends of that he felt sure.

With her gone then, the Anointed One would be able to focus his efforts on the Mage who currently ruled the Hellmouth. It would take more than he had now to defeat that foe, and that was why he was still here gathering minions, and attempting to hire some more warrior demons for his growing army.

The child vampire didn't have power over non-vampires, but he did have a lot of vampire followers as many of them had been sired by the Master and they saw the Anointed as his heir, and their numbers could keep warrior demons under control.

He'd soon take this army to the Hellmouth and once the Mage had been crushed by his army the Anointed One would complete the work the Master had started, he would open the Mouth of Hell and let the Old Ones reclaim this world while washing away the filth that was humanity.

This was when some strange sounds started echoing in his sewer throne room, none of which the child vampire could figure out the source of. Which left the Anointed One as confused as his minions, he looked around, trying to find out where the sounds were coming from, but they echoed just too much for him to hear clearly even with his superior vampire hearing.

He didn't know what power armour and plasma weapons sounded like, he'd never seen such things before, and when he did see them he could only understand that these attackers had guns that fired something so hot that even when the weapons hit a limb the heat ignited the whole vampire, soon dusting it.

As if that wasn't enough the warriors in the strange armour carried weapons that cleaved through undead flesh with ease, which only added to the amount of dust piling up as these tools of war brought death to the undead as easily as the few living demons that tried to stop them.

Vampires were predators, and use to being top of the food chain, so when they met a superior killer they tended to run, not knowing how to cope, and they really didn't know how to handle humans, if these were humans, with such powerful weapons.

By now the armoured warriors were making their way closer and closer to the Anointed One, who decided that running away again was the smartest cause of action. Only he didn't get very far as the fleeing vampires all ran into another figure in power armour that had a flamethrower.

The Anointed One met his end in flames, and his end wasn't even noticed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 2**

**Part 11**

**Demon Fortress. Halloween World.**

I felt so glad that I was currently in a full suit of Iron Monger, and not because of the protection it offered, which was always nice, but because I felt fairly certain that I'd be needing at as we stormed the demonic fortress our probes had found not that far from our colony here in this world.

That such a thing existed in this world made a twisted sort of sense. Many children and some adults would have dressed up as horror movie monsters, which were in this world often based on real demons who were employed in Hollywood to make movies.

While many of those transformed would have become mindless monsters, there were enough with some brains and muscles to bring some sort of order to the demon hordes and one of those groups was getting too well organised for my liking.

However it started, that didn't matter, what mattered is that we put an end to it, and by we I, of course, meant my army of CIS style commando droids and people in very tough suits of sophisticated armour. I would not be going into the thick of things, which while good for me health-wise, but it was a bit disappointing as I wanted to try out my new toy.

I'd made a working replica of a Warhammer 40k weapon known as a Thunder Hammer which a melee Power Weapon often employed by Loyalist Space Marines of the Imperium of Man and by some Chaos Space Marines as well.

Thunder Hammers were primarily used by Astartes encased in Terminator Armour, which our Iron Monger suits were meant to mimic and in many ways surpassed. My more tech-minded girls were often thinking up ways to improve on the technology we had so the suits had gone through many models before we'd started producing the suits we used now.

This large warhammer that I currently held was done in the style of a Daemonhammer which were commonly wielded by Inquisitors of the Ordo Malleus. In the 40k universe, a Daemonhammer was a large, two-handed warhammer crafted from rare ores and composite materials from humanity's ancient and more technologically advanced past.

The haft of a Daemonhammer is covered in hexagramic sigils and seals of warding, while its head is emblazoned with the burning sigil of the Inquisition, from which emanates a crackling power field. Daemonhammers are extremely rare in the Imperium, and their use was granted only to the most trusted and respected Inquisitors of the Ordo Malleus and sometimes to various Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes who have defeated a particularly potent Greater Daemon in combat.

My version of a Deamonhammer or Demonhammer was made from metals that I'd found to be effective against demons, such as ebony, blessed silver and flametouched iron, it also incorporated an energy field emitter within its head that activates only when the hammer strikes its target. This allowed the weapon to store a tremendous amount of energy and release it only at the moment of impact, producing a terrific blast of energy and concussive force like the crack of thunder, from which the name of the weapon originates.

"How is the battle going?" I asked of the suit's VI.

Compared to Cortana the VI had a very dull personality, and while Cortana was actually here, she was needed to coordinate the efforts of this many battle bots, she didn't spare the time to talk to me.

So instead of getting a proper account of the battle I just ended up watching a bird's eye view of the demonic fortress as different blips moved around to kill each other. The red blips were demons. They were losing numbers fast as the green and blue dots, green were my companions and blue were mechs, took them out.

I imagined that the battle inside the fortress was quite intense, and I would have liked to have gotten stuck in there, but it was best for me to hang back, they would call me in they badly reinforcements, but it didn't seem as if they did.

The demonic fortress looked very cool even from a distance, being made from skulls, bones, blood-red rock and steel. Okay so perhaps it wasn't cool because I got the feeling that many people had died to make the fortress, either as building materials or slaves, but visually it was impressive, and given its construction at least we had an idea of where so many human bodies had ended up.

As it turned out while I didn't get to take part in the main assault, because my life was too valuable to risk, I did get to pick off any demons who tried to run away so I did get to use my new toy after all.

"It's Hammer Time!" I yelled at the running demons.

The wait to say that had so been worth it.

(Line Break)

**Colony. Halloween World.**

After some time spent training Ahsoka and I had come to the bedroom I had here at the colony for another kind of physical activity, something that we both enjoyed.

"I want to take you out tonight, somewhere far from here, I think its a good idea for you to met some of my other companions and have some fun," I told her "Would you like that my apprentice?".

Judging by the smile on her face she would.

"Thank you," she said to me "I would like that, Master".

I walked up closer to her and kissed her. Kissing her felt good despite her being my apprentice and much younger than me, however, given that I was immortal and likely over a hundred years old by now most women were too young for me. Besides the teacher/student thing was hot when you weren't teaching a minor and Ahsoka was certainly a grown-up, she'd fought in the Clone Wars after all.

Wanting to take her I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I could tell she was a little nervous as she hesitantly put her arms around my waist, but since we'd fuck a few times since she became my student, I figured she was nervous about meeting my other companions.

As we kissed our tongues danced with each other, and before long I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I carried her over to my bed and laid her down. I then moved down and kissed her neck. She moaned in pleasure.

"Master" she moaned.

There was something special about this girl, I'd never enjoyed anyone calling me Master the way I did with Ahsoka.

I reached behind her and unzipped her dress. I pulled it off of her and threw it to the floor, and I spent a moment with admiring her firm body. Her curves were nice to look at, and her breasts were a good size for playing with even if they weren't large. Mostly I wanted to see her ass, which was fun to spank.

Since I needed to undress as well I sat up and took off my top. She slowly ran her small hands up and down my chest, focusing on my chest hair, her species didn't have body hair so she found the feature interesting. Despite the hard life that she'd been forced to live her hands were soft and gentle.

Once she laid back down I started to suck on her sensitive nipple. She moaned more and more. I was pleased by how sensitive her body was, as it made playing with her so much fun. I moved to her other breast and gave it the same treatment.

She moaned even more as I kissed down her abdomen until I reached the top of her panties. I looked up at her as I grabbed her panties and slowly pulled them down her legs, as I did I noticed how wet she was. Clearly she very eager to get fucked, but I had something else in mind first.

I gently started to rub her clit. This simple action caused her to moan and whimper in pleasure. I kissed it, which made her react even more.

"Ah! Master!" she called out.

I held her hips down as I began to eat her out. I increased my pace and she screamed in pleasure as I thrusted my tongue into her. She gripped my hair and screamed aloud as I thrusted my tongue in and out of her, tongue fucking her as best I could.

When I went deeper inside her I knew that I'd hit a sensitive part with my tongue, possibly her species version of a G-spot when she squealed even louder than before. I licked her spot over and over again. Her inner walls tightened around my tongue and her legs tensed up. She was close.

"Master!" she screamed.

She came hard and I licked up her juices. When she was done, I moved back up to her face and kissed her upper lips, so she could taste herself. I felt her hands go to my chest and the alien cutie reached for my belt. I pulled away and unbuckled my trousers for her. I pulled them off and threw them on the floor. Once I was naked, I positioned my hard cock at her entrance and I looked her in the eyes as I entered her.

I pulled out a little, then thrusted hard back into her. She let out a small grunt of pain, but she was getting used to me, I knew this as rather than ask me to slow down she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and her legs around my waist.

At this point, I had to fight the urge to fuck her senseless. I waited for her to relax as her cunt relaxed. After a while, she nodded telling me that it was okay to move. I pulled out a little more, then thrusted back into her. She was in less pain this time. I kept a slow steady pace. I didn't want to hurt her more like I must have done before but she'd not complained then, maybe she enjoyed such rough treatment.

"Master. Please. Faster" she begged.

My guess had been right so I picked up my pace a bit. She kept urging me to go faster and faster. The faster I went, the louder she screamed in pleasure and in pain. She then urged me to go harder. I started pounding into her that the little slut she wanted to be. She screamed louder and louder.

"Gothic!"

Her screaming my name turned me on even more.

"Call me Master!" I demanded.

"Master!" she shouted.

"Say it again!" I ordered.

She did as I wished, which was impressive I'd just used my powers to fill her with even more pleasure.

"Master, Master, Master, Master!" she screamed.

I felt her second orgasm hit like a tidal wave. My release wasn't far behind, but I wanted to see if I could get her to cum again before I did by using my powers and my cock. I pounded mercilessly into her. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her walls tightened again, telling me her second release was close. I kept up my insanely fast and hard pace while using my powers as best I could.

"OH MASTER! FUCK!"

For someone so innocent, she sure did have a dirty mouth.

"MASTER!"

Her third orgasm rendered her unable to do anything other than hold on to me. After a few more hard thrusts, I came inside her. I slowed my pace, then stopped altogether. I pulled out of her and soon collapsed next to her. She laid there, breathing heavily.

"Oh...my...gosh. That...was...amazing" she said after a while "Thank you, Master".

She was quite welcome.

(Line Break)

**Carnival Sunnydale.**

Since our operations over in the Halloween World were going well, and the Anointed One had been dealt with here, this seemed like a good time as any to relax with some of my companions. Since there was a Carnival in town it made sense for me to take Amy, Faith and Jane out for the evening.

Thanks to my ability to cast illusions I'd even been able to bring Ahsoka with us. The alien babe currently looked like a teenage girl with long blonde hair that went down to her back and over her chest, but that was the only thing noticeable about her unless you had senses beyond that of a normal human.

While I had the loyalty of Faith, Jane and Ahsoka, Amy was still holding back. I felt sure that she'd obey me out of respect, but I didn't think she was ready to leave this dimension with us. My Perks inspired great loyalty, but that had to be earned, and loyalty didn't always lead to some sort of love.

Still, I felt certain that very soon I'd have her loyalty and affection. She'd not protested at all when I'd told her to wear her Cheerleader outfit this evening, which Faith and Jane also wore simply because I wished them to, and they did look cute in their matching outfits.

I got the sense that Faith didn't think she deserved the life I'd given her, despite assurances otherwise, she didn't open up about it, but I could feel her emotions, and I figured that at some point she'd accept that she had the right to be happy.

You'd think it would be Jane, the girl who grew up as a science experiment in a lab who would be the one having issues, yet she was the most emotionally stable and happy of the trio, but I had invested a lot of time with her, so it made sense to me to spend more time with the girls.

Ahsoka, who at the rate things were going might become the fourth Daughter of Gothic, as she was already getting along well with the others, took things in stride. Of course, she had the benefit of training to help her cope with her feelings and changing situations.

However, since I was fucking Ahsoka I wondered if she should join the Daughters of Gothic, granted it wasn't really any sort of official organisation, but the three girls currently in the group were not getting orgasms from me, and I just couldn't see myself doing that sort of thing with Jane. I always saw her as the little girl I saved from the Hawkins Lab.

"Everything feels fine, Master," Ahsoka said.

One of the reasons why I'd brought my apprentice to this world and to his carnival was because during my travels I'd picked up a lot of materials for both entertainment and research. This included a book called Carnival of Souls a novel set in the Buffyverse about a carnival that comes to town and it makes people embrace sin in different ways, like making a couple of students extremely vain. However, this all seemed to be legitimate, my own senses confirming what my apprentice had just told me. Getting a second opinion hadn't been necessary, but this was good practice for Ahsoka, and a chance to get to know more of the group.

"Seems to be the case," I agreed "You can just go and have some fun then".

Normally my illusions didn't last that long, but if her human appearance started to fade I could reinforce the magic with ease.

"So we can go on the rides?" Jane asked.

I gave Amy, Faith and Jane some money so that they could off and enjoy the evening if there were any vamps around here and they went after my girls before I found them then I didn't need to worry as my girls could handle themselves

"We'll look around some more in case there is something going on here or if any vampires are here to feed, and then we'll have some fun," I said to Ashoka "Looking around shouldn't take long".

After some walking around we found nothing worthy of concern, and I hoped that my reputation had spread far enough that supernatural threats were avoiding this town.

"So what do people do here, Master?" Ahsoka asked me.

Before answering that question I addressed another issue.

"You shouldn't call me Master in public," I told her "Call me Damien".

She grinned at me.

"Do you want me to call you Daddy?" she wondered.

That sounded nice.

"If you're comfortable with that," I said, before going back to her original question "Now the point of this event is to have fun, eat bad food, and also to spend more money than is wise. Money is normally wasted on rigged games and junk food".

Ahsoka, who because of the illusion sounded the same, but looked like a teenage girl in baggy clothing, pointed at some cuddly toys.

"Are those the prizes?" she asked me.

I nodded.

"Come on I'll win you a cuddly toy," I said.

The games might be rigged, but I had superpowers, so it was easy for me to throw some darts at some balloons hard to pop them and win a cuddly toy.

(Line Break)

**Lux. Sunnydale.**

During her short life, Ahsoka had been subjected to things much worse than being bound to the giant wooden X, even if the straps were a little too tight around her ankles and wrists, but she easily ignored such minor discomforts. Even the gag she wore wasn't so bad as at least she wasn't drooling on herself.

When she'd asked for a punishment, wanting to impress Gothic more than anything else, she'd thought that it would entail getting fucked after some slightly painful foreplay. She did enjoy it when he roughly took her and getting called a few nasty things. But her new Master had come with something truly cruel.

He had one his other lovers, a little blond called Luna, bent over the bed facing Ahsoka, and she had a look of absolute delight upon her face as she used by Gothic for his pleasure. Having to watch this made Ahsoka squirm and as she watched another female having all the fun.

Ahsoka hadn't had much time to get to know her Master's other companions, but she would have pleasured him along with another woman if he'd only asked. She found it hard to imagine not making her Master happy, there was something about him that made her feel as if submission towards him was right. Perhaps it was simply his raw power, that went beyond even the Force.

"This is what obedient girls get and you're a good girl, aren't you, Luna," he said.

As he spoke he brought down his hand down noisily down of the backside of the girl who was bent over for him. This made Ahsoka even more restless

"Fuck! Yes, Daddy, I am a good, obedient girl" she replied.

If this is what good girls could get then no wonder all of Gothic's companions were so eager to follow his commands. And Ahsoka didn't doubt that Luna Lovegood, that was the girl's full name, had spoken those words before, she must have as it couldn't have been possible to think them up when getting fucked she was.

Gothic seemed to have a moment to focus and he used that to make his apprentice scream behind her gag. That power he had to drive women to the point of insanity with pleasure was addictive and might be a good part of why so many females did as he wished.

Not that Ahsoka minded this as she knew she was free to leave if she wished, she could open her restraints with the Force and no one would stop her. Gothic wanted her willingly. He'd even open a portal for her back to the Halloween world if she wished.

As Ahsoka watched her Master dumped a nice, hot load of cum into the other girl's cunt. An act which soon resulted in the two of them collapsing on the bed, and at this point the former Jedi Padawan couldn't take it anymore she broke free of her bindings with the power of the Force and began to masturbate as she badly needed to cum.

(Line Break)

**Hogwarts Grounds. Halloween World. **

Serana had found this place by herself, scouting around using her ability to fly and turn invisible to avoid danger, while locating the castle, since it was unplottable and well-hidden the fact she'd attended this school for seven years hadn't helped to her find it again, but she had and while the portals created to this world weren't very accurate she'd been able to place a few low powered beacons around the castle, which gave us something to lock on to with our omni-tools.

Now Serana and I were on a hill, hidden behind an illusion, overlooking the school, which looked welcoming given how hostile the lands around it had become. The U.K hadn't been affected by the Halloween spell in the same way America had since Halloween wasn't a major holiday here and because of the time difference. The United Kingdom was 8 hours ahead of California so it would be gone midnight when the spell hit. Still, there would have been plenty of people at late night parties who transformed, and then there was all the local folklore, that must make for some interesting sights in this messed-up reality.

"It hasn't changed at all," she said, "I mean aside from the Red Sky".

Well, that made sense as it was a perfect replica of the real thing created from the imaginations of people and out of control chaos magic, to create this version of the school. Which you'd think would have resulted in it being a blending of different castles as people would have different ideas of what it looked lie, but it really did look like the school that I'd attended for many years.

"They have some patrols out" I noted.

There were people on brooms, some students and what I guessed with professors, or maybe other adult characters, keeping an eye on things, but they couldn't see us.

"I hope that they'll have what we need" Serana was saying "We're running low on some potion ingredients, we stocked up well, but I've been trying to out new recipes with demon parts and I'll need more soon".

Potions weren't that important to the group as we had other ways of healing, however, Serana did like brew potions and so keeping her supplied would be for the best. I'd promised her that she'd be able to try making new potions if only as a hobby while on Jump Chain, and I intended to keep my word.

"They might be willing to trade some books," I said to Serana "I have a record of every book from the Wizarding World we have, so we could add to that list. We just need something to trade with them".

Perhaps they'd need food, or other supplies, which we could afford to be generous with since we could replicate them.

"The magic users here would be able to transfigure clothes and things like that, but they will need food" I mentioned.

When it came to wand magic, food could not be created from thin air, however, it could be multiplied if one already has some food to multiply, it can also be enlarged, but you still needed some food and the multiplying had limits, as such they would need to trade for food as the grounds wouldn't be large to grow what they needed.

While creatures can be transfigured or conjured using wand magic, such as snakes and birds, I didn't know they could then be butchered for meat to use in cooking, since I had replicators I'd never needed to find out. Alas for the people in Hogwarts I could not simply give them replicators as tech broke down at the school.

"That must be the Forbidden Forest," the vampire said while guesting to the forest "It looks different under the Red Sky, but I'm that its the same forest we visited while in school".

The Forbidden Forest, also known as the Dark Forest, bordered the grounds of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And while there were other collections of trees in the area the Forbidden Forest had a look that set it apart from other large woods.

I'd been inside that forest so I knew that it was a very old place that held many secrets and it served as a home for many creatures, some dark and dangerous, others friendly. The trees in the forest were considered ancient, they are dense and rough-looking from years of exposure to the elements, and because of the magic of the forest decent wand wood could be found in that Forest, not that I needed any.

As the forest's name suggests, it was strictly off-limits to students, except in the case of detention, or a few Care of Magical Creatures lessons that occasionally take place there. Of course, with the various dangerous creatures living in the Forest, few students would even want to venture into it.

"Which makes that Hogsmeade," I said.

Hogsmeade Village, more simply known as Hogsmeade, was the only all-wizarding village in Britain. It was founded by Hengist of Woodcroft, who according to tradition, founded the village after fleeing persecution by Muggles. Hogwarts third years and above were permitted weekend trips into the village, these weekend trips happened more often than in the books, and that made sense since the students would be a big source of income for the local shops.

Mainly, students frequent the High Street in the village which contains the named speciality shops and pubs such as Zonko's Joke Shop and Honeydukes. Otherwise, they wandered off the beaten track to observe the infamous Shrieking Shack.

In many ways, Hogsmeade was a picturesque little village, that normally only existed on the front of postcards, it was made of cottages and shops, with enchanted candles hanging in the trees during the holidays. It is also near the location of the train station used by the Hogwarts Express.

Or at least that was how I remembered it. Now it was a dark place, which looked lifeless. I figured that when the villagers found themselves in this nightmare world, they must have fled to Hogwarts for safety, the town looked too intact for it to have suffered a big attack.

"There might be a Diagon Ally in London" Serana reasoned

That could well be the case, but from my probes had told me London had suffered the same fate as all the other major cities, and while Halloween was a big deal in this country, there would have been many late-night costume parties in the city that would have produced magical creatures who'd have been able to find the wizard shopping centre.

"We should scout it out" I decided "See if there's anything left there. It would be nice if we could find some version of Ollivander as Amy and Tara could use a better wand, the ones I made are serviceable, but they could do with better wands".

That could wait until later

"So are we going to make contact now?" Serana asked me.

Indeed we would.

"First I want to go back so we can get Morgana and Amy in on this" I answered "Morgana knows the school and the people in it as well as we do, and we need some more people if we're going to carry enough supplies to make the trip worth it. As for Amy she needs to get more involved, she doesn't feel like one of us, and I want to change that".

Which was to be expected since Amy didn't live with us, and she'd not been part of many group events so far. I would have to change that, and a trip to real-life Hogwarts was just the kind of thing that would get her interested in going on future Jumps. Plus she could with some lessons on wand magic from teachers as while Luna and Hermoine could teach her a lot it would be nice if I could trade some resources for lessons from the teachers here for Amy, and maybe Tara too.

"What about Luna and Hermoine?" the vampire wondered "They'd be friendly faces for the people here".

I'd already considered this, and while it might seem wise to bring them, and I was thinking otherwise.

"This is still early days for Halloween world, they might not know about doubles yet," I said to Serana "No need to freak out anyone out by bringing our Luna and Hermoine to met the versions who live here. We can do that once they've gotten to know our group better".

I thought about it some more.

"For the first meeting, we'll find out what they need and what they have to offer" I decided "and then tell them about our versions of Luna and Hermoine so that they'll be somewhat prepared".

Any further details could be discussed later, so I opened up a portal back to Pendragon castle and we went through, we had things to arrange and plans to make.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 2**

**Part 12**

**High School. Sunnydale.**

Now that the weekend had come, part of my group was spending most of its time getting ready to make contact with the Hogwarts of the Halloween World, and I wanted to leave as soon as possible as I could only afford to spend so much time in that other dimension, but before I could go there was something that I quickly needed to do within this school.

A student called Jack O'Toole had my attention, he must have been killed recently and like in the show his grandfather had found his body and raised him from the dead. Since Jack was resurrected so shortly after his death he never showed any sign of being dead apart from the bullet holes he must keep hidden under clothes.

In the show, and perhaps here too, his Grandfather presumably taught him how to raise his friends. He even attempted to 'recruit' Xander Harris as the group's driver as he led a gang of zombies whose intent was to blow up Sunnydale High, but Xander fled from the group when they tried to kill him. After Xander disarmed the bomb, he fled from Jack through the school, only for Jack to be eaten by Oz while Oz was in werewolf form.

That wouldn't happen for some time yet, but Jack was dead, I could sense it even with the Hellmouth interfering with my senses, and I'd decided to do something about this. I made Jack stay after class, and when we were alone I acted.

It didn't take long as I just pinned him to the wall with my powers. Once he was in place I hit with the Soul Trap spell, which worked his so soul must have brought out of the afterlife that or it never moved on, not that it mattered now as I harvested the soul by taking out a Black Soul Gem, which had recently come out the Ore Vien addon, and by vaporising the walking, talking corpse with my 29th-century phaser.

Once that was done I placed the filled Black Soul Gem inside my leather jacket, which had bigger on the inside pockets and made my way home. I had a lot to get done this evening.

(Line Break)

**Hogsmeade Village. Halloween World.**

Serana in her human form, Morgana, Amy and I made our way through the abandoned village. For this important visit, I had created for us some new outfits. Since tech would break down within the grounds of the school the armour we wore now were based on Thalmor uniforms and while they were made from advanced fabric with energy-absorbing properties, really it was the enchantments that made the outfits impressive. Hopefully, those Nazis elves didn't exist around here or the outfits we wore might worry people as they did a lot like what the Thalmor wore.

In terms of weapons Morgana, Serana and I carried magical staffs each made from the same wand wood as the wands we'd gotten during the Harry Potter Jump. They were much like the staffs that were carried by the Ori Priors in that they were crystals at the top of the staff which could amplify the powers of spells while allowing to channel raw magical through the staffs as a form of attack. Unlike the sceptres and wands we used, the staffs could not be used to cast wand magic spells, but they did make other spells much more powerful, which we good if we came across a horde of zombies or an army of vampires.

The crystals in these staffs were somewhat alive and had been grown by each of us by feeding our mystical energies into them. I had a staff like this which could enhance my Near-Ascended powers, not that I often needed it as I could use my Near-Ascended powers very well. I could create and control thunderstorms, lift great weights with my mind, and even bring back the dead as long as the bodies were intact and the souls hadn't moved on

When Amy and Tara had matured more, both physically and magically, I would help them to make their own staffs. For now, Amy only had her sceptre and wand, as well as a mithril dagger I'd forged for her. Weapons were just one of the things we could trade with the locals for.

In our backpacks, we didn't carry any food as we'd need a bigger transport like the Mammoth to transport enough food to make it worthwhile, we did carry some weapons, a few daggers to sell during this trip, as well as some enchanted jewellery that would enhance skills needed by the people here at this school.

We also had some Skyrim Spellbooks, brought from a Daedra Merchant, and they had an interesting feature of placing a spell in your mind that always worked and you didn't require any tools to use them despite the source of their power coming from in a very different part of the multiverse. This worked because some magic users could draw energy from across the multiverse, and if they couldn't I knew how to make it so they would have that ability.

While we did carry a lot of stuff in our expanded backpacks, I had set up something while preparing for this trip. It would involve showing off a bit, but that was okay, Wizards often did that when different groups of them came into contact.

Everything we were willing to trade with this version of Hogwarts was something we already had copies of or could easily recreate. I could forge more weapons, easily enchant more objects, thanks to Azura's star, brew new potions, and fabricate a lot of items.

As for what we wanted in trade as I had already discussed with Serana we needed some potion supplies as well as certain books. They didn't have else of value.

"Strange seeing this place so empty" commented Morgana.

I knew what she meant, the last time I'd been to this village it had been bustling with people.

"Maybe they'll resettle it," I said, "We've got proof of colonies getting set up all over the world, this village and the school could become one".

By now we had indeed heard rumours of other settlements that were currently thriving. A high tech city of some sort and a city of magic as well, both in California. I even heard about normal people surviving in Las Vegas, but I had no desire to visit that city again, I'd had enough of it during the Fallout Jump.

Other news involved talk of sandworms in the southwest of the USA that ranged from those things in the Tremor movie to the mega-immense sandworm things from the Dune series. Which suggested that down there we could find some Melange around there.

Normally referred to as simply "the spice", Melange was the name of the fictional drug central to the Dune series of science fiction novels by Frank Herbert, and derivative works. In the series, the most essential and valuable commodity in the universe is the melange. The drug gives the user a longer life span, greater vitality, and heightened awareness; it could also unlock prescience in some humans, depending upon the dosage and the consumer's physiology. This prescience-enhancing property made safe and accurate interstellar travel possible.

The Melange came with a steep price, however: it was addictive, and the withdrawal was fatal, also harvesting the melange was very hazardous as its only known source is the harsh desert planet Arrakis, and melange deposits are guarded by giant sandworms. So unless we could be replicated or synthesised, which we could only find out by getting a sample, I would risk any of us taking it. As for getting a sample that would have to wait a while as such an operation would take a lot of planning.

In other news what was left of Seattle was ruled by very powerful mutants and superheroes, and while Denver had been destroyed, Colorado Springs was becoming something of an Alien City, which I might send Valkyre and Tali to check out over the summer.

As for New York City that had been turned into a place very much like Gotham and was ruled over by an enormous shape-shifting demon wolf. Despite his demonic nature, the information we'd gather via probes, people and other methods, seemed to indicate he was a good ruler.

No one knew what happened to Disney World, but the best guess was that the Magic Kingdom actually became a magical kingdom, and like the converted prison I'd turned into a colony it was most likely hidden away by magic in order to protect it.

Along with all of that, Salem now had a magic school, among other things, and there was a park off the coast with living dinosaurs in it. Which was kinda cool, however, I didn't think it would be a safe place to visit.

Not long after the world went mad Vatican City truly became a holy place where demons were simply vaporized if they stepped foot inside the boundary. Unfortunately, that still left a very sizable population of non-demonic threats so it was good that the Swiss Guard that protected the city got some upgrades. They, plus the influx of holy knights, white mages, clerics, and paladins seemed to be doing a good job of keeping people safe there.

"No signs of any looting" Serana commented, "But it looks like people dropped a lot of what they were carrying and ran towards the castle".

The question was: What had they been running from?

We soon found out the answer to that when the air became colder and I began to feel miserable. I'd experienced this before when Dementors had been about, and here they were again.

Thankfully Sol had chosen to come with his, and while his songs didn't have a profound effect on me his music did help to counter the effects of the Dementors on me.

"Shit" I swore, "Serana, Amy stay behind me".

I pulled Caliburn from its scabbard as Morgana brought out her own sword which had been tarnished with dragon flames, her sword wasn't a match for mine, but they were both able to kill things that couldn't be killed.

This was something the Dementors soon learned as they tried to get in close. We both lashed out with our mighty weapons and killed a couple of Dementors, and the others were soon fleeing for whatever they had in place of lives.

"They'll be back and in greater numbers," I said to the group "We need to get to the castle".

We didn't run, it was more a very quick walk, and before long we made it to the school's front gates, the bars of the gate moved to form something like a face, before telling us that we wouldn't be allowed in. Then the gate opened and Albus Dumbledore gestured for us to come inside.

"Quickly!" he shouted.

We moved inside the grounds as fast as we were able.

(Line Break)

**Hosptial. Sunnydale.**

While she didn't see herself as worthy of the support of her foster family Faith really wished that Damien and Morgana were here right now as she needed their help. She'd had her first Slayer dream, and that had led her here to this hospital, it seemed as if some monster was killing the sick kids.

Sure Faith wasn't the touchy-feely type who worried about people she didn't know, but she did not like the idea of some creepy thing hurting kids, and these days she had the power to do something about it.

She only needed to find out more about the demon, like how to find and kill it, that was the big problem, the monster was invisible, only the kids seemed to be able to see it judging by the pictures they'd drawn, and that was the only visual they'd gotten. Jane could use her powers to find the demon if she had a moment to focus, but that only gave them a room to look in and the demon kept moving about.

Faith's omni-tool beeped, she had an incoming call, and once she found an empty room for her and Jane, she answered the call.

"It's called Der Kindestod" Hermoine Granger reported, "I found a mention of it in one of the Watcher books"

"What's the skinny?" asked the Slayer.

"The name means 'child death'. This book says that he feeds off children by sucking the life out of them," the witch told Faith and Jane "afterwards, it looks like they died because they were sick, but I don't get why it was interested in Doctor Backer, he wasn't sick and he's an adult".

That hadn't made sense at first, but the girls here at the hospital had figured out why.

"Backer was curing the kids and taking away the Kindestod's food," Faith reasoned.

"Makes sense," Hermione agreed before speaking more about the demon "The Kindestod feeds by sitting atop his prey, pinning them down. Then he slowly draws out the life. It must be horrifying for the victim".

Faith winced as she imagined what that must be like.

"Any idea why we couldn't see it?" she asked "Too old?"

"No, I don't think so," said the witch in reply, "I think you have to be potential prey of the demon to see it, none of us has the flu that's going around because we either have enhanced immune systems or we just chug down a Cure Disease potion".

Upon hearing that Jane was reminded of the time when she'd had the flu and her foster father had tried to trick her into drinking one of those potions by pretending it was tea. Jane had not been fooled by this at all, but she'd gone along with the idea as she had wanted to try out the tea set. It had seemed important at the time.

"Okay so we have to get sick" decided Faith.

"No" corrected the witch "Luna knows an enchantment called Detect Life, she's already applying to some headbands so you should be able to see the demon somewhat".

Before long Luna appeared, having appeared in the hospital literally by magic.

"Put these on," she said.

The enchanted objects had been made in a hurry, explaining why they were so tasteless, and they been made using not very powerful souls during the exchange with the Soul Carn so they would have limited range, but they were better than nothing, and wouldn't attract attention like pairs of infrared goggles.

"We should go find the kids" Jane suggested.

The three companions made their way to the children's ward only to find it empty.

"Where are they?" Faith as she looked around.

This was when the enchantment started to prove its worth, and the Slayer realised that she could sort of sense the demon.

"He's over there," she whispered while pointing, "I think he's going after the kids".

(Line Break)

**Hosptial. Sunnydale.**

The kids were being led out of the hospital by a boy called Ryan, who'd decided that he wasn't just going to sit around and wait to die. However, this was proving not to be the greatest idea ever as now they were lost with nowhere to go.

"Shh!" Ryan ordered, wanting the others to be quiet

They all huddled together in a basement corner. If they just waited until the morning they'd be fine. Monsters couldn't come out in the day, everyone, even adults, knew that.

"I'm cold," one of the girls sobbed.

"Here," said Ryan as he took off the jacket he'd been able to grab "Put this...".

Before he could finish speaking the monster flung him to the ground, the fall's impact driving the air from his lungs so that he couldn't even scream. Ryan tried to rise but the monster seemed to freeze him in place with its scary eyes.

The demon knelt over him. Ryan opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. The abomination grabbed his head and the monster's eyes extended on stalks to connect with his head. In seconds, Ryan began to feel even more tired than he had before.

Suddenly it was the demon's turn to go flying, it was as if some invisible force had grabbed the monster and thrown into some of the pipes. The impact was so powerful that the pipes actually bent.

"Hey asswipe!" a voice called out "Get away from the kids?"

The Kindestod rose to face its new enemy and a dark-haired girl charged forward but the monster blocked her attack, and then knocked the weapon from her hand. Only that was the end of the creature's luck as soon the fight stopped being in its favour.

"Jane!" the dark-haired girl then yelled as she ducked a right hook. "Get them out of here!"

The girl called Jane started to corral the children away as the older blond girl stepped forward and pointed a stick of all things.

"Faith, duck" she yelled.

The girl called Faith dropped and a bolt of oddly coloured light flew through the air and blasted the demon into messy chunks, which only the kids could see.

"Wow, you're like for-real heroes" said Ryan.

As the kids were taken back to the ward they all promised not to tell anyone of what they'd seen. Not that it really mattered it wasn't as if the adults would believe them.

(Line Break)

**Hogwarts. Halloween World.**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of the Wizarding School Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards was by many considered to be one of the most powerful and wisest wizards in his world, as such until recently, when he'd found himself and his school in a new world, he'd not often seen things that were beyond his knowledge, but today he had an entire group of people who made no sense to him. Not that much these days.

A man, three women, and a phoenix of all things had just entered the grounds of Hogwarts, having been invited in by the Headmaster despite the risks as he'd not wanted to leave them to the Dementors that surrounded the school. Besides, he felt that between himself and the other Professors that they could handle four magic users, and the Dementors didn't attack evil magic users, at least not normally.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Dumbeldore.

Most people when they first saw the school all lit up in the darkness were impressed and the youngest female certainly was. For some reason the older visitors seemed quite comfortable here the Headmaster noted, yet they were not former students of his. Dumbledore didn't dwell on this for long as he figured that the best way to get some information out of these people was simply to ask for it.

"What can my school and I do for you?" he asked.

The man, who seemed to be the leader, stepped forward as the phoenix settled itself on the nearest tree.

"Can we move a bit closer to the school?" he requested "It'll be easier to present our offer to everyone if we got to the main entrance".

Dumbledore accepted the request while wondering how much this stranger knew about Hogwarts. When they arrived at the main entrance nearly the whole student body, most of the staff, and many of their guests, people who'd been transported to this world with them either with the village or not, as that was what they thought had happened, had gathered to see what all the fuss was about. Hogwart's defences kept out the monsters, but it also kept out anyone who wasn't invited in, so they hadn't gotten any visitors for a while.

Once the people had gathered the leader of the visiting group waved his hand in a circular motion, creating what Dumbledore thought must be a portal. The portal must have opened up beneath something as a large wooden container came out of the portal and dropped to the ground.

"It's impossible to apparate here at Hogwarts," said a second-year girl who thought she knew everything.

"I didn't apparate it here," said the man "I used a magical portal to bring it here. Your wards don't stop that".

This concerned Dumbledore as it meant others could do the same. He'd have to learn about this method of magical movement and find out a defence against it at the very least.

"My name is Gothic, and ladies with me are my companions, Morgana, Serana and Amy" the male visitor was now telling the crowd "and we've come here to trade

When the leader tapped the large container with his staff it unfolded to show what could be a considered a market stall. Dumbledore had not seen such a thing in many years.

"We're not interested in gold" Gothic was now saying "We have lists of books that we already have from another version of this world, so we will trade anything we have here to add to that list".

Hogwarts had books that couldn't be found outside of the homes of some of the oldest wizarding families as they'd been out of print for centuries. This Gothic clearly knew that.

"We also have a list of potion ingredients that are in short supply," one of the women visitors told the crowd "and there are certain rare magical items we'd consider worth trading for".

Some of the adults and children moved to get a closer look, they didn't have much worth trading, but the Headmaster felt certain that a few deals would be made.

"We can bring in more if you want" Gothic was soon saying to Dumbledore "Food, medical supplies, armour, weapons, and so on. In return, we'll take rare books, magical artefacts and information".

Now that was something Dumbledore could spare.

"We are in need of food and medical supplies" the Headmaster admitted, "We can stretch our own supplies only so far".

Of course, he was too shrewd to admit how desperate they actually were. Not only did they have many students to feed, but also a lot of staff as well as guests who needed to be provided for.

"Draw up a list of what you need and what you can offer, and then when we met again we can haggle" instructed Gothic "But I would like to know what happened to Ollivander, did he appear here, I have a few friends who could do with getting wands, and I'd trade well for them".

Dumbledore smiled upon hearing this.

"He's here," the Headmaster told Gothic "I'd be happy to make introductions for you, and while we don't have much use for gold these days I'm sure you have something he will take in exchange".

Gothic turned the youngest female in the group.

"Amy time to get you a proper wand," he said.

The youngest magic user in the group of visitors, a girl called Amy, followed the Headmaster as they entered the school and headed for the workshop that Ollivander had set up down in the dungeons. Meanwhile, some of the teachers were inspecting the goods on offer.

"I've never seen potions such as these" commented Professor Snape "From where did you acquire them?".

Snape had already spotted a few jars of interesting things that might have magical properties useful in potion creation, and he had some excess ingredients he could trade, as well as potions he could offer in exchange.

"I brewed the potions" Serana answered, "They all work, we've collected ingredients from different worlds, so we can make potions you can only imagine".

Morgana and Serana figured that they be able to do some good business while Gothic took Amy to get her a new and better wand.

(Line Break)

**Valley State Prison for Women. Halloween World.**

After visiting this world's version of Hogwarts, which from what I'd seen seemed to be the school as it was during the earlier books, only with more characters staying in the castle, I'd returned to the colony so as to check up on things. By now we had quite the collection of people staying at the colony, as such I'd figured that this was the time to expand the colony to the other prison near the one we'd set up in. Only it had a slight problem in that it was haunted.

While the majority of ghosts peacefully moved on to the Soul Society after their deaths in this dimension because of the influence of the anime Bleach on this world, or they moved on in some other way, not all of the people who'd died during or since the Halloween Spell took hold had moved on. They became undead of different kinds and restless spirits, some of the worse were the Hollows.

When a spirit refused to move on from the living world they did so in order to fulfil certain goals, such as looking after a loved one, protecting a particular location, or pursuing a grudge from beyond the grave. However, with only limited abilities to interact with the living, many ghosts find they are unable to cope when their loved ones move on or old enemies forget them.

At this point, some will become dangerously obsessed with fulfilling those goals, even if the means to fulfil them renders the soul empty: for example, killing anyone who comes near a loved one in order to keep them from hurting that person. In doing so, the ghost warps into a Hollow and, ironically, often makes the focus of their obsession into their first victim.

The process by which a soul becomes a Hollow usually takes months to years to complete the process could be accelerated under certain conditions, such as being attacked by a Hollow, giving into extreme despair, or using certain spiritual powers. The Halloween Spell had also forced spirits to become Hollows.

Once a soul becomes a Hollow, it is driven by an eternal and insatiable hunger to devour other souls, living or dead, to fill the void within it. While their former obsession often becomes their first target, most Hollows will eventually become mindless creatures concerned only with finding the most potent souls to devour.

Stronger and more evil Hollows were often able to retain some of their intelligence in Hollow form, making them more dangerous than the average Hollow. While most Hollows are evil, or at the very least mindless, at least a few are not, but if I encountered any I wouldn't try to find out about their moral alignment, I'd just deal with them.

All Hollows wore masks, which are formed from the hearts they had lost as Humans. This mask protected the naked instinct which is all that is left in a being after the loss of its heart and it obscures the original identity of the Hollow. Also, I'd learned that the masks of different Hollows can differ greatly in shape and form, but are always white and skull-like in some way. The mask can be shattered, temporarily allowing the Hollow to regain its original identity, but it will regenerate after a short period once the Hollow takes over again.

Hollows have widely varying physical characteristics, rarely appearing the same. In terms of appearance, Hollows can range in appearance from furry (like mammals) to lizard-like to outright demonic. Hollows vary in size, though it tends to be fairly consistent from what I'd learned so far. I'd not yet seen a Hollow, but I figured I would soon.

Hollows are usually killed, at least in some sense by splitting their mask and head in two. When this is done by a Zanpakutō, a _Soul-Cutter Sword_; special weapon for dealing with Hollows, then the Hollow is not truly killed. Instead, its spirit is purified of the sins it committed as a Hollow. This allows the spirit within to enter the Soul Society as a Plus. In cases where a Hollow committed great sins as a mortal, its purification will summon the gates of Hell, through which the soul is dragged to its punishment.

I didn't know what would happen when I used Caliburn to destroy a Hollow, something I knew that it would be able to do, but I would soon found out as one of the mystic types to find their way into the colony had warned me about one in the prison that we planned to expand into.

Not far from the colony was the Valley State Prison for Women, the place I entered so that I could face the Hollow, which I soon found as my Force senses helped guide me to it. I wasn't surprised to find one here as the prison would a good home for such a creature.

The Hollow was a massive shadowy creature, all dark aside from the mask, which was bone white. It was bigger than

When it appeared I made use of powers to slow down the flow of time and to drive Caliburn into the mask of the Hollow and slay it before it could do anything to me. Which was all anti-climactic, but I was a very powerful Sorcerer so this was no surprise.

"How's the rest of the prison?" I asked, "Did the Hollow drive everything else out?".

An answer soon came over the comm of the helmet I wore. I was wearing my Sith Stalker armour, simply because I liked wearing it.

"A few zombies" reported Cameron "I vapourised them, and the other bodies I found".

That was good. I didn't want any Necromancers being drawn here.

Like the zombies my Terminator was soulless, or at least her soul wasn't anything like a human's, so the Hollow had ignored her.

"One more sweep and then we head back," I told Cameron.

I couldn't sense anything, but that didn't mean that there wasn't something here, it would be best to make sure.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 2 **

**Part 13**

**Bus. Halloween World.**

"So what's got you so down?" Ahsoka Tano asked the dour-looking girl sitting at the back.

The other people on the bus, whose Ahsoka's group had picked up some from some failed colony, were upset, and somewhat angry, but the girl sitting at the back of the bus felt despair, it was like a black hole of misery in the Force along with a clearly demonic taint, yet Ahsoka didn't sense any evil in the young woman.

What the Force User noticed was that the other newcomers to the bus were avoiding the purple-haired female, even though not too long ago she'd been using her formidable powers to protect the civilians. This would seem to be a case of ingratitude, only this was more of a case of fear. The humans she'd been protecting feared the grey-skinned girl, and there was something off about her.

Ahsoka felt that the Force was drawing her to this strange girl. The Force could do that sometimes, and she'd been trained to let it guide her actions. The Force could be like that at times it seemed to control all things to bring about certain events, but at the same time, she could control it.

There were times when a Jedi needed to let go of their conscious self and allow the force to direct his or her actions in relation to the needs of the situation. This was why a Jedi needed so much training. In a dangerous situation, it wasn't easy to let go of that control.

To allow the Force to fully direct their actions a Jedi had to be able to let go of all their own desires and trust fully in the will of the Force. Ahsoka couldn't do that, she'd not reached that level, and perhaps she never would, as she didn't wish to be a Jedi.

Still, she knew enough to let the Force guide in ways that didn't involve deflecting blaster bolts, and right now it was directing her towards the lone girl at the back of the bus.

"Can I sit here? the former Jedi Padawan asked.

There was only a nod in reply, so Ahsoka sat down and talked some more.

"Hi, I'm Ashoka Tano, former Jedi apprentice and colony protector," the alien babe said, "and what's your name".

The sad girl didn't reply right away.

"I'm Raven" she replied, after a few moments "I used to protect our colony, but it got overrun. I couldn't fight them all".

This was not a unique story here in the Halloween World. Some colonies grew and some died. The important thing now was that Ahsoka and her team had run into those who'd been able to flee the disaster, and they were going to a safe place, or at least as safe as anywhere could be on this messed-up excuse for a planet.

"So do you remember anything about who you used to be?" questioned Ahsoka.

Raven shook her head.

"No, nothing," she said.

This wasn't odd. Some people got the powers or skills of their costume at Halloween while remaining themselves, for the most part, some seemed to merge with the character they'd dressed up as, becoming a new person or somehow both, while others were totally transformed like Ahsoka. She remembered nothing of the person she'd been and neither did this Raven.

"There's a sort of another version of you in Sunnydale" Ahsoka reported, "at least that's what I've heard, but she's more of a merger of herself and you".

Ahsoka only knew this because Sunnydale was one of the colonies that her colony wanted to do some trading with.

"When all this started for me it was all I could do just to keep a handful of people alive," said Ahsoka "I got lucky and found somewhere safe to stay, then I met my Master".

Raven turned to look at the alien Force User.

"Master?" questioned the part demon "You're a slave?".

Ahsoka found that amusing.

"No 'Master' is an honorific for my teacher" she explained, "He doesn't own me".

Well, not in the slave sense. She did feel sometimes as if she belonged to Gothic but in a good way.

"What does he teach you?" inquired Raven.

Ahsoka as best she could about Gothic and what he could do. Which seemed to be anything he damn well wished to do.

"Do you think he could help me?" wondered Raven "I have an issue".

This didn't surprise Ahsoka as she'd been able to sense that something was wrong, and the Force was directing her to help this girl.

"I think my Master will be able to help you," the former Jedi said, "he's very good at getting things sorted out".

Raven didn't say anything, and she refused to hope that things would get better for her. Ahsoka wasn't concerned, she figured that Gothic would soon have things sorted out no matter how much a problem they might seem to be.

(Line Break)

**CRD. Sunnydale.**

Trying to understand how the multiverse works was a challenge to be sure, as were the ways you travelled across the multiverse. As part of an attempt to figure it all out Samatha, Fred and I had decorated a wall with the bits of lore about portals and other dimensions.

In the centre was a picture of the Earth, and very close to that I'd put up a slip of paper with the word Pylea on it as that dimension seemed to be very easy to get to, and could somehow be physically closer. Other realities were much easier to reach from this one as well and they were represented on the wall.

"So all the dimensions we can easily reach from here are Hell-Dimensions," said Carter "That's depressing".

Maybe so, but it made some sense.

"This is a Hell-Dimension" I reminded the two physicists "This version of Earth used to be ruled by demons that were brought here by the Seed of Wonder".

According to my research, the Seed of Wonder predated humans appearing in this world, and even ancient entities such as the First Evil, perhaps the Earth itself created the Seed or vice versa.

In the beginning, the world was inhabited by pure demons, the Old Ones, who came from far more horrific dimensions. The Seed had brought them to Earth, according to some of the oldest texts, and it was credited as being the object that prevented them from returning now. This might just be a story, but I did know that it was the source of magic in this dimension, and while I could draw from others its loss could still weaken me.

That the Seed kept the Old Ones and other beings of that power out, might be true as Glory had needed the Key aka Dawn Summers to go home when it shouldn't have been that hard for her to arrange a portal by enlisting the age of a powerful magic-user. Dawn bleeding at the right time and place would bring down the barriers between realms and those barriers might be keeping her here as much as they kept other nasty things out.

If this was the case then I had no intention of messing with the Seed, as it was no to enslave protectors, and it may have been why the Master ended up trapped in his prison beneath Sunnydale, it might also be what was keeping those Uber vampires locked up. These were good reasons not to mess with the Seed.

I reasoned that dimensional travel seemed to have different rules for different beings. I had my own limits, but they had more to do with Jump Chan than the limits placed on dimensional travel by the Seed, any natural laws or other higher powers.

An example of this was the Senior Partners who were pure demons of some sorts, and to enter this reality a Senior Partner had to become a lesser demon. Jasmine also couldn't just simply appear here, she had to set many things in motion in order for her to be able to possess the physical body of Cordelia Chase and then eventually give birth to herself in a form that could exist on this Earth.

Pylea seemed to be somewhat similar to the Earth dimension with humanoid demons and humans living in that dimension, perhaps putting it on the same level, in some sort of cosmic terms. and that might explain why going there and getting back was so much easier than say opening a portal to Glory's dimension, which was on a different level than Earth and that was why Glory could not simply have arranged a portal home rather than something else, like the Seed preventing it. Hence why she needed the Key. Still, that didn't explain it all.

Quor'toth, known to some as the "darkest of the dark worlds," had a reputation so horrible that the mere mention of its name was enough to frighten those who had heard about it. Heck, even I wouldn't go there, not that I could since you couldn't make a portal to that dimension. Yet despite its nature, Quor'toth appeared to be hospitable enough to allow Holtz and Connor to survive there.

What was interesting about that reality was unlike most other dimensions, Quor'toth could only be accessed by tearing holes in the fabric of reality itself, like what some versions of Jane had done with the Upside Down. In the Angel show after the initial tearing, Sahjhan claimed that the universe would collapse if he tried to do so again. Not that he was to be trusted.

"Hello, Ahsoka" I greeted as the alien babe entered the office we were working in "Is everything okay?".

I knew that she'd been on a mission recently, as part of a convoy of armoured buses to one of the other colonies so to exchange some trade goods. She looked as if she'd just gotten back, she was dusty from the trip.

"Yes, Master" she replied "We stopped a few times on the way to check out some places, and we ran into a group of refugees, we brought them back to the colony".

This was no surprise. People fled overrun colonies, those who were able to escape, and they tried to find new places to settle, it was just something that happened in the Halloween World.

"And?" I wondered.

Miranda handled the administration of the colony, not me.

"One of them is badly in need of help, and not the medical kind" Ahsoka let me know, "I told her about you, and she's interested in an apprenticeship".

While interesting I already had several students who needed lessons, and a job as a teacher.

"I don't exactly have a lot of time for more teaching," I told Ahsoka.

She seemed disappointed.

"Will you at least met with this girl" she requested. "I think she needs some help".

Ahsoka severed me well, and it didn't seem as if she'd come here and waste my time if it wasn't important so I decided to go back with her through the Quantum Mirror and see what all this was about.

"So is this girl a magic-user?" I asked.

Ahsoka confirmed that this was the case.

"She's very powerful, Master" my apprentice reported, "I saw her using her talents to protect the people fleeing the overrun colony, I was impressed".

Now I was interested. I wanted to meet this person, and if she was worthy of becoming an apprentice, I'd just have to make some changes so that I could free up more of my time.

(Line Break)

**Colony. Halloween World.**

"Relax he's going to like you" Ahsoka promised.

She and Raven were waiting out of the office of Miranda Lawson, who was the woman who ran this colony. Inside the office, Gothic was meeting with Miranda, to discuss the business of the colony. The recent addition of new people to the colony's population required some sorting out.

From what Ahsoka had mentioned this settlement was currently expanding so Raven figured that the leaders of this colony were busy people. On the way to this office, she'd seen the impressive operation that was this colony. They had an army of robots here to protect people, fences, a wall, trenches, automated weapon emplacements, and many defenders. They even had war machines patrolling the perimeter.

If her colony had possed these defences it wouldn't have been overrun by the army of darkness that she'd been unable to fight off even with help. If only she'd had her team with her things would have been different, but they weren't here, she was alone.

"Not many people like me," Raven said.

Ahsoka smiled.

"I like you," she told the former Teen Titan "and so will the others I joined up with. We're a very odd group of people".

Raven found it amusing that her last best friend had been an orange alien girl and now her new friend was also an orange alien girl. Fate seemed to have a sense of humour.

"You know why I'm dangerous," said Raven "I don't see how this Gothic guy can fix that".

Ahsoka didn't know either, she simply had faith in her Master.

"Gothic has a lot of power, magic and technology at his command," the former Jedi told Raven "Like I already told you, if anyone can help you then it's him".

Well, only time would tell.

"It wouldn't hurt to stack the sabacc deck a little" Ahsoka was now saying "Maybe we can get you a bra that helps with your girls, or some high heel shoes, and lose the cape, he likes boobs, but he's a butt guy for sure".

Raven looked down at her chest.

"I am going to have to sleep with him?" she asked.

That could be a problem as morality aside her powers were emotion-based, and sex would involve feelings, and her powers would go out of control.

"No, he wouldn't demand it or anything like that" Ahsoka replied "But if you want to be apprentice, then it might happen, and it's like I told you before, it just seems right to be part of his group. I like being his apprentice, I have a purpose now, a place where I matter".

Raven did like the sound of belonging part at least. Although for now, she was keeping her cape on.

(Line Break)

**Colony. Halloween World.**

"Any news from the other colonies?" I started by asking.

Miranda consulted a datapad before replying.

"Area 51 has put in a request for food and raw materials, more than is reasonable considering that they are only offered technical information on the spacecraft they have hidden away," she told me "I'll have to barter with them. They also want some mechs for protection, but they did send us a list of what they can offer in return for the mechs and this includes some something called a gravity wave propulsion system, sounds like a sublight drive to me".

More than likely was, but it might be interesting to look at.

"Might as well gather all the information we can and we can always build more droids" I said, "I'll the details to you".

The meeting moved on.

"We got a book list from Hogwarts. As planned I'll have your magic girls go over it and select what they want" Miranda was now saying "According to Serana the school mostly want a lot of food but also seeds to grow their own food, and if I had to guess they also want the materials to build greenhouses".

That made sense to me as the spellcasters at Hogwarts must be working towards being able to provide for themselves and transfiguration had its limits.

"Give them what they want" I ordered, "The books are more important than the stuff we can so easily provide".

Miranda made a note.

"They aren't offering a lot of potion ingredients" she informed me.

That also made sense since they wouldn't have any means of replenishing their own supplies.

"There's a major magic colony not far from here," I said, "After the summer I'll take a group there and see if they can supply our needs".

I'd been meaning to visit that place in any case.

"So who are the new people," I asked of Miranda Lawson.

She consulted another datapad.

"Aside from normal humans, who we'll find something to do with, we have two FBI agents, a married couple who became Mulder and Scully from the X-Files show," she told me "Since we're expanding it makes to me for us to set up some sort of law enforcement organisation for dealing with internal matters within the colony. Mulder and Scully will make good heads for this new group".

That sounded like a good idea to me.

"We also have an X-Man, he was a defender at the colony that got overrun, his name is Colossus " Miranda was now letting me know "Colossus is a mutant with the ability to transform his entire body into a form of "organic steel", with properties similar to osmium but of still unknown composition. He allowed to make some scans, and take a small sample of the metal of his body. Just a scraping".

Looking over the data myself I saw that Colossus must transform his entire body into this armoured state; he cannot transform only a portion of his body. In his armoured form, Colossus possesses superhuman levels of strength, as well as superhuman stamina and durability. While in his armoured form, Colossus requires no food, water, or even oxygen to sustain himself, and is extremely resistant to injury. He is capable of withstanding great impacts, large-calibre bullets, falling from tremendous heights, electricity, and even some magical attacks. While he has great resistance to temperature extremes of hot and cold, extreme heat followed by rapid super-cooling has been shown to cause damage.

"I've placed him with our defenders, hopefully, he'll adjust to his life here" Miranda informed me.

The more defenders we had the better.

"Perhaps we should look into getting some sort of therapist" I suggested to Miranda "Maybe I can get Seven of Nine to program a psychologist version of the EMH".

We had an EMH here, a version of the Doctor from Voyager, who worked along with a medical droid to treat people here at the colony. So that wasn't unrealistic.

"Our real concern is the girl that Ahsoka has befriended" Morgan was now saying "She's called Raven, and she could be very dangerous".

I already knew all about that girl, as I'd studied her back when Jump Chan had suggested recruiting her. Which made me wonder if Jump Chan had something to do with this. It wouldn't surprise me if this was the case.

"Don't worry I know all about Raven and I can handle her" I promised Miranda Lawson "In fact, I'm already having some ideas of how to deal with her".

(Line Break)

**Colony. Halloween World.**

I brought Raven into the lab which had been set up in the newly expanded colony. I was now looking over the data we had on her. This knowledge of the character allowed me to narrow down which version of her this was. The style of dress and the colour of her hair also narrowed it down.

"So Ahsoka tells me you need help with something," I said, "Is this something to with your father?".

That shocked her.

"What do you know about my father?" she demanded to know, ignoring my words for the moment.

I gathered my thoughts.

"As far as I know Trigon is a manifestation of pure evil, and he is bent on world domination, he will do anything and use anyone, in order to achieve this goal. While he's very powerful, he also deceptive and cunning" I answered, "He's not above subtly manipulating people so that he can trick them into getting what he wants".

That was just the tip of the iceberg.

"Sometime in the past he disguised himself as a human male and married Arella, your mother" I was now saying "However after he consummated the marriage with her, he abandoned her rather than make her his queen. He did that because Trigon looks out only for himself".

Not unlike many other demons, I'd encountered, and sadly quite a few humans. The difference between Trigon and other demons was sheer power. Trigon made Glory look like nothing more than a supermodel with a bad attitude.

"In the show, there's a cartoon based on the adventures you Titans have, you finally succumb to his mental torment and start to believe that you can't defy him, so you go along with the prophecy" was what I said next "Trigon enters the world, turns everyone into stone, except for the Titans, who are protected by a spell you place on them".

She was understandably shocked to hear this.

"Bringing Trigon into the world for some reason turns you into a little girl, don't ask me why," I told her "The Teen Titans, along with Slade, launch an all-out assault on Trigon, but in the end, it's you who defeats Trigon, while denouncing him as your father. Trigon's death or banishment, I'm not actually sure what you do to him somehow undoes all damage he does to Earth. Although that might be the work of some good guy counterpart to Trigon".

The local PTBs most likely did it. The ones in the Buffy verse could reverse time for all but a single person so a similar group could do it while leaving the Titans aware of what happened, making it so it never happened for anyone other than the heroes, maybe as a reward for defeating him.

"I can beat Trigon?" Raven asked.

She was very surprised to have heard that. I was surprised her a lot it seemed.

"Sure," I told her "You just need to reject him as your father and then blast him. Some of your power comes from him so just use it against him. Plus you have other options".

She frowned at me.

"Like what?" she wished to know.

I could think of loads.

"Well I'd suggest dying, but your father might just bring you back to life, and you're not that only Key in this world so it wouldn't really solve anything" I started by saying "So we'll try something less drastic to start with. You could be put into an enchanted sleep for the next few thousand years. I could get you a power stripping potion so you can't let your father into this world".

They had those in the Charmed show. A half-demon called Cole drank such a potion and his demonic side was destroyed. It should be fairly simple for me to convince the Charmed Ones to brew such a potion if it meant saving billions of people from getting turned into stone and this world getting transformed into even more of a Hell dimension. I'd heard that a version of Paige Matthews was around and with Jane's ability to find people we should be able to track her down.

"There are even magical symbols that can be placed on clothing or the skin that make you invisible to higher powers and modern surveillance technology" I went on to say "I don't know if they would prevent your demon father from being able to bother you, but it wouldn't take much effort to try".

Raven blushed.

"On my skin," she said, "So I'd be naked".

That made her blush.

"There are suppose to be tattooed on" I informed Raven "For a test run painting the symbols on to your body should be enough. If it works then it would hurt a lot to get all the symbols tattooed on your skin, but if it keeps you safe it will be worth the effort. You can sow them onto clothes, the only problem there is you'd be vulnerable if your clothes got damaged and you'd not be able to take a proper shower without lowering your guard".

She was blushing again.

"I'm not sure I can" she let me know "My emotions are connected to my powers, the more I feel the more energy there is, and getting naked with a guy, well it ...".

This I understood.

"I wouldn't have to do the tattoos myself," I told her "and you don't even need to be awake for them, but if the tattoos were damaged then you'd be exposed".

Lindsey McDonald in Angel Season 5 had magical tattoos that kept from being seen by higher powers, and that might work on Raven to keep her off her father's radar, but given their blood connection, it might not be enough. I'd been considering tattooing one of my bodies in case I ever needed stealth, but since I had phase cloaking tech it hadn't been very important. Although I did wonder if such marks would be useful during the Warhammer 40k Jump for keeping us hidden from the Choas gods. Something to think on later.

"The other option would be to remove your demon half, which might affect your powers, but I can deal with that later" I was now saying "We could appeal to some gods I sort of know to remove your demon half".

If the PTBs could make someone part demon, as they did to Cordelia Chase when she chose to keep the power to receive visions, then perhaps they could reverse the process and take away someone's demon side.

"Or I could do it on the genetic level" I offered "I could alter your DNA so that you become Human/Azarathian. I have plenty of DNA samples to use which will ensure you remain a magic-user even after losing your demon half".

Raven felt a little hope.

"You can get rid of my demon-half?" she asked, "With science?".

It was in some sense a biological matter, Trigon was her father, and that would show in her DNA. However, on the spiritual level, it would require another method to deal with.

"We'd have to drain your magical powers first," I said, "and then restore them later, you'd have to relearn to use your powers, maybe even start over, but you wouldn't be a danger to people, and I can give you new superpowers".

I could sense her desire for this. To be free of her darker half, and if I did this for her I would earn enough loyalty to claim the person she'd become once I was done remaking her. I had perks to help with that. If things didn't work out with her then she could stay here and defend the colony, which wouldn't be frozen in time when this Jump ended as it wasn't the reality I'd Jumped into.

"It would take a few days and you'd need to be asleep for the process, but after that, you'd be demon free," I said next "There are other versions of you around so Trigon won't be upset if he loses one Key. Not that he can do much about it".

My Judgment Day Perk would alert me if Trigon would soon arrive and I'd kill the other keys if needs be. I couldn't take Trigon himself, but thankfully I wouldn't have to, and if needs be then we could abandon this world taking as many people with us as possible.

"I want to be free of my demon side" Raven said.

Since we were in the lab we could get started right away. I summoned the Staff of Magnus, or at least a copy of it, from the Asgard Armoury, it belonged to Morgana, but I kept in the armoury because of how dangerous a weapon it would be in the wrong hands.

"Okay, I'll strip your powers to start with so they won't mess with the process of genetically modifying you later. I don't want you destroying my lab if you have a bad dream" I informed the Teen Titan "Just lose the cap and the jewellery, and then once I'm done with the staff part all you have to do is get into that pod over there".

If Raven died during the process of removing her powers I would feel bad about it, but it wasn't likely to happen, and while alterting her demon DNA would take some time it was safer than it might seem. I'd use some DNA taken from powerful human users, such as Morgana and myself, as well as Luna and Hermoine, which would give us a connection to her. Making her part of the family. I got the sense she needed to belong with some group. I'd already decided to take her as one of my girls if possible. I'd just have to make room in my life for another apprentice.

"I hope you'll be good with the changes," I said to Raven as she shly undressed a little, "I think you should keep the hair, but I'll make you more human-looking when it comes to skin complexion. Do you want any work done your boobs?".

She sort of squeaked.

"Aren't they okay as they are?" she asked back.

I hadn't seen them so I couldn't judge.

"We can worry about appearances later," I told Raven while pointing the Staff of Magnus at her "Now hold still this might hurt a little".

Not the first time I'd said that to a someone with purple hair.

(Line Break)

**Home. Sunnydale. **

"So you broke his arm?" Morgana asked.

While Gothic was off doing something she had to deal with this. Cameron had just brought Faith and Jane home from Cheerleader practice, and as it turned out something had gone wrong during a self-defence class at school a few hours ago.

While in school today, Jane had broken the arm of some boy who'd decided to feel her up during the class. Jane had reacted to this unwanted touching by defending herself with her powers, resulting in a guy called Larry getting hurt.

Upon bringing up his file Morgana saw that this Larry person was a member of the football team, a stereotypical jock who bullied Xander Harris and would constantly sexually harass female students, including Buffy Summers. In the show, he grabbed Buffy's behind when he had to hold onto her during a self-defence lesson. While Buffy initially acted to put on the façade of the weak girly-girl and pretend to find him immovable, she then used her strength to slam him into the ground because he was being a pig.

Despite his shortcomings, Amy Madison was attracted to him. Before turning herself into a rat, she had hoped that he would ask her to the Senior Prom. Hopefully, the version of Amy in this reality had better taste.

During the Halloween of 1997, he bought a pirate costume from Ethan's Costume Shop which, via magic, made him become an actual pirate with rotten teeth and long, dirty hair. Because of this, he attempted to rape Buffy, who could not defend herself since her personality was stuck in the 18th century because she wore a dress from that era. However, the newly army-trained Xander rescued her and beat Larry up.

Normally a boy trying to feel up a girl in class wouldn't result in a suspension for the girl, as this had according to the call Morgana had just gotten, but the sexual assault hadn't been mentioned to her, and since this Larry boy was a football player, it wouldn't have been believed by the Principal who let the jocks get away with things he shouldn't.

Although it seemed equally stupid for Synder, who'd arranged the suspension, to belive Jane, a small girl could break someone's arm, as he didn't know than Jane had superpowers, or maybe he did. Either way, this Synder person needed to be dealt with.

"I only broke his arm because he grabbed my ass" Jane argued, "I'm allowed to use my powers to defend myself".

This was indeed the case.

"Your father is not going to be pleased," Morgana said.

Jane frowned.

"But I didn't do anything wrong" she stated.

Morgana placed a comforting hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

"You're not the one who needs to worry," said the Seer "When Gothic finds out about this he's going to do something very nasty to Synder and this Larry person".

She almost pitied them.

(Line Break)

**High School. Sunnydale.**

Mr Giles came into my new office, and he looked rather shocked to see me, or maybe annoyed was a better word to describe his expression.

"How did you do it?" he asked.

Most likely he was referring to how I'd become Principal of Sunnydale High with next to no effort.

"Well, it began with a kid called Larry Blaisdell who sexually harassed my foster daughter Jane" I began to explain "She broke his arm".

Larry was gay so that made it seem odd that he'd sexually harass a girl, but it actually made sense because he was hiding his sexuality behind a veil of what could be called toxic masculinity.

"I found Synder and got the truth out of him" I was now saying "He knew what Larry did and because he's on the football team Synder covered for him. He cares only about the sports teams being successful as it makes him and the school look good".

Sure Jane using her powers was a concern because people had seen her do it, but no one talked about it, and no one outside of Synder believed that Jane actually broke Larry's arm. They didn't because Jane was a tiny girl and Larry was even taller than me. Well, at least when I was in this body.

"So you became Headmaster?" Giles questioned.

I'd considered sending Larry to the Host' dimension, or maybe somewhere even worse, but that wouldn't have solved the underlying problem. Which I had needed to deal with, and I had ended up sending the former Principal to another reality.

"Synder was a corrupt little troll" I answered "the city council is corrupted too, they know about the Hellmouth, and they cover it up. Synder helped cover up student deaths for them. I promised them that I would keep a lid on things here, and prevent any further student deaths".

Giles cleaned his glasses, he was bothered by this I could tell.

"No one will miss the little troll," he said, "But I dislike how much influence you have over this town".

Yeah, well there wasn't much he could do about it. I'd done enough mind controlling of the city's leaders to ensure my place here at the school, and the mayor was my puppet.

"If I didn't do this job then the city will just appoint someone else to cover up the deaths, rather than try to stop them" I pointed out to the Watcher "At this way we can work together to prevent more deaths".

As for me this job would actually take less of my time as Cameron, who was still my assistant, could handle the paperwork and deal with it in a fraction of the time a human would. She could even mimic my voice when making phone calls. In time I'd set up a holodeck program to cover for me. Since it would only need to cover me in the office it wouldn't need to a very complex hologram, I could write its program in a matter of hours.

I'd even gotten Samatha Carter a job as the new science teacher, it would make a nice change of pace for her, and if she didn't like the job then a few women in my life who could do the job.

"What about this Larry boy I've been hearing about?" Giles wondered "You'll expel him I assume".

Since I didn't control the school board, yet, I couldn't just expel anyone, but I did have a Wolfram and Hart lawyer so I would destroy Larry's life in other ways. No one messed with my baby girl and got away with it.

"I decided to take legal action," I told Giles "I've got a really nasty lawyer and I'm going to unleash her on that boy's family. By the time I'm done, they'll have nothing left".

That might seem petty given the kind of person I was and what I'd done, but I was protective over Jane.

"Are there any changes you'll be making that I should be aware of?" Giles asked.

Aside from getting a new science teacher, there wasn't anything I planned on changing and I told the Watcher that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 2**

**Part 14**

**Forge. Cosmic Warehouse.**

The original Skyforge was first discovered by Jeek of the River and his crew who were travelling south from Hsaarik Head to find new lands to settle. They scouted the area later named Whiterun Hold and found a mysterious structure that was described as "_a monument of a bird whose eyes and beak were opened in flame_" It was discovered that the monument was for some reason feared by the native Elves and suspecting that it held great power, Jeek and his crew settled and built Jorrvaskr at the foot of the Skyforge.

This recreation of the Skyforge here within the Cosmic Warehouse produced very fine quality weapons, and I enjoyed making them by hand even though I could have used Molecular construction technology like I did when building more complex weapons.

I didn't do that because there was something very fulfilling about shaping metal into a form I desired while working at the forge, the beating of the hammers, even the heat felt good. The best part was when the new weapon finished taking shape and I could see the result of all my hard work, hold in my own hands.

As for the weapon I was currently forging it was being done in a modern-looking style. It had a curved handle and its blade looked like it had been made from a hubcap, only that was mere appearances, the metal parts had been forged from the finest steel that I could produce.

I'd forged it to be able to better dust vampires than a normal axe. While the weapon was steel, the Skyforge had some magic in it which went into the weapons forged here, and I'd cooled the metal in holy water in case that helped. I even had some holy oils from one of the colonies in the Halloween world to apply to the weapon.

Also, I'd added two silver crosses, made from blessed silver, into the haft of the axe meaning that vampires, and some kinds of demons, would not be able to use the weapon against a human should they somehow disarm the person who'd brought the axe into battle.

Charles Gunn, who at this point in the timeline had just started up his gang of vampire hunters, had requested that I make him an axe, he'd even had a picture of what he wanted. He didn't want anything noticeably magical, because that would freak some of the people he worked with, but the power of this weapon was subtle.

The haft of the axe while painted black was made from White Oak, a wood favoured by Slayers in times past for stakes according to some of the Watcher chronicles, as was the stake as the end of the handheld part, which was called a knob.

I'd copied the Slayer Scythe in design and straightened out that part by attaching a stake to the axe that I'd enchanted with the Unbreakable Charm, a charm that makes an object unbreakable, more or less.

Magic could remove the spell and curses could still destroy an object charmed to be unbreakable, but no amount of physical violence would damage the stake. I'd applied the spell to the rest of the axe as well as each part was created as it wouldn't be noticeably magical. I didn't normally use this spell on weapons as most of the time the materials those weapons were made from were next to invulnerable anyway or had magical properties of their own to keep them intact.

"That's a nice looking axe" commented Forestwind from where she worked.

While I didn't need any help forging I'd gotten her out of stasis so that she could make some crossbow bolts. I'd replicated a new of state of the art crossbows for Gunn's group, including a Ravin Crossbows R15 Predator. However, the bolts for the crossbows had to be tipped with the right sort of metals so that the wood of the bolt wouldn't have to enter the heart to ensure a dusting. I'd discovered a few metals that could end a vampire without needing any enchantments.

"Not my best work, but it should be effective," I said to the cute elf.

With the axe done and the crossbow bolts nearly finished it would soon be time to seek out the vampire hunters so that they could try out their new toys.

"Let's finish up on those bolts and then we can make a delivery to Gunn's gang," I said to the bosmer.

Since I'd gotten Allnel created as a guide for when I was in Skyrim she didn't have much of purpose outside of that Jump (which was something I should have thought about back them) as such she spent a lot of time in stasis, not that she minded as she didn't feel the passage of time while in stasis, but still it was good to get out of this warehouse and I could use a magical glamour to disguise her non-human features.

(Line Break)

**High School. Sunnydale. **

"So what happened with Larry?" Amy Madison asked as she and Jane Mason headed for their next class "No one's seen him in school all week".

The psychic teen felt a little bad about what happened, Larry had been a jerk, and she'd broken his arm, which should have gotten the jock to back off, only it hadn't because while Synder had been charge the jocks had been highly favoured by the Principal, meaning that they got get away with a lot that other students couldn't.

Now that had changed. Her foster father had rather suddenly, and very easily, more or less taken over the school, becoming the Principal. Because of that Jane could have ruled the school, but she didn't care to be one of the popular crowd, she had her friends and that was enough. Granted her friends were now just Amy and Faith as she'd grown distant from Buffy's group, but they were good friends.

"His family pulled him out of school," Jane told the young witch "My Daddy is suing Larry's family because of some law I don't understand".

Not that Wolfram and Hart cared for following the rules, they just exploited them, and if the girl once known as 11 was any judge she figured that Larry and his family would be living in a trailer part before long. Not that she felt any pity for the football player as he'd been touching in ways no one should without her permission.

"No one will dare mess with you if your Dad is going to destroy anyone who upsets you," Amy said.

Jane didn't care much. She was only surprised that Gothic had become the Principal, he shouldn't have time for the job, but if anyone could handle it, it would be him.

"Come on we'll be late for class," Jane said.

With that, the two girls made their way into the classroom were Faith was already waiting for them.

(Line Break)

**Gang Hideout. LA.**

Often, a gang's purpose could include carrying out illegal activities like drug dealing, assault, prostitution, theft or breaking and entering. Gangs often used the lure of 'belonging' to recruit new members, but this gang was very different from other such groups in that while it did get involved in acts of violence and recruit people they were not criminals.

This was Gunn's gang and they were vampire hunters, they worked to make this city a better place, something nice to see in young people these days, but since they didn't deal in weapons or sell drugs they had no income, and thus had to do something to make some money, but they weren't willing to commit any serious crimes so they had to steal food and the other stuff they needed just to survive.

Not that they needed to do that now as I was funding this group, and I had more than money for that. I just had to make cash drops as electronic transfers might be noticed by Wolfram and Hart, and besides with direct deliveries, I could drop off weapons as well.

"I have your axe" I let Gunn know as I opened up the case "Made for vamp dusting as you wanted".

The gang leader had requested the axe as he favoured it and the one he used now was made from junk.

"See the crosses on the handle," I said, "Blessed silver, burns a vampire even worse than a normal cross, and the stake is White Oak, very fancy".

Since Gunn didn't want his gang using guns, as they were loud and would draw attention from the cops, I didn't bring any, but I did bring them several crossbows. Including the rapid firing gas propelled crossbow, that I'd recreated from the one seen in Hugh Jackman's Van Helsing movie.

"Be careful with that" I warned, "those bolts will go through a car door".

I knew this from the weapon's testing I'd helped with.

"There are some regular crossbows as well as some knives made from a metal which will stake a vampire if you stab them in the heart," I told the gang.

Many looks were exchanged.

"Only wood can dust vamps," said on the gang members.

Normally that would be true, but I had access to elements not found in this world.

"Just trust me on this they work great, and if you don't trust me then use stakes," I told the gang members.

Stakes they had plenty of, I'd charmed them all to be unbreakable and they came in a variety of sizes, for the larger grips of the men, and the more slender grips of the women.

"There's also plenty of cash" I informed Gunn "contact me if you need more".

Since there was no reason for me to stay any longer I made my way out of the base with my bosmer in hand so that I could teleport us both back to Sunnydale, then I would need to head to the Halloween world so that I could bring Raven out of the pod. The genetic alternations soon would be done.

(Line Break)

**Orphanage. Sunnydale.**

Morgana had to admit that this work was satisfying, she'd not expected to be as it had been so long since she'd worked to help the less fortunate that she'd mostly forgotten about the good feeling that it gave her. These days she'd take a very active role in helping at the orphanage and the homeless shelter that Gothic had set up to help those who'd had their lives ruined by vampires.

She preferred the orphanage as the children here were always happy to see her, and the work was rewarding as she got to see children who'd lost their caregiver or caregivers rebuild their lives, only a few would ever end up in any sort of foster care, but at least with this place and the charity organisation that ran it they'd have a chance of reaching adulthood with some prospects for the future.

Morgana wasn't the only the local woman who got involved here. Both the mothers of Buffy Summers and Tara Mclay also spent time here and put in the effort to help. Right now those three women were sitting in an office planning out the fundraising dinner that would hopefully gain the attention of local businesses and get them to help out with running the homeless shelter, the orphanage as well as the centre which tried to help anyone who'd lost family in this town.

"So is everything ready for the dinner?" asked Morgana.

Joyce Summers consulted a folder.

"We have a cater booked, a dining room ready, and a guest speaker" she informed the other women "I found someone who works with a lot of charities in LA to come to talk to the people we've invited".

Morgana was pleased to hear this.

"Asking for money won't be easy," she said, "It's good that we can get someone professional in to address this with the dinner guests".

Tara's mother also had something to ask.

"Now that Damien is in charge of the school do we think we can get some of the students to volunteer here?" she asked, "I'm sure that the school can offer extra credit in some subject in exchange for helping out here".

That might be the case.

"We can ask for volunteers to start with, and we have a kitchen so that Home Economics right there," said Joyce Summers.

"I'll talk to him about when I get a chance" promised Morgana.

The sorceresses opened up a folder of her own.

"Now let's take a minute to discuss activities for the shelter and the orphanage. I think it's important to find more potential jobs for the people staying in the shelter".

With the meeting carried on.

(Line Break)

**Colony. Halloween World. **

"So how do you feel?" I asked.

Raven had just come out of the pod and was now getting a chance to see the changes I'd made to her meatsuit by rewriting her DNA. Her skin was no longer grey, it was more natural-looking, in human terms, only rather pale, the girl badly needed some sun.

"I feel different," she told me, as she looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror I'd brought into the lab "In a good way. I can't feel the darkness within me, but I still have my powers".

She made her cape and belt float over to her before she placed them back on.

"My powers are weaker" she commented, "More than they were before".

Halloween World seemed to put limits on some people's power. This was why we didn't have gods going around altering reality at will, or demon princes destroying everything in sight.

"I kept your hair and eyes a violet colour," I told the Teen Titan "Purple hair can easily be explained as the work of hair dye, the eyes can be disguised by contact lenses in places that require you to blend in with human populations, or if anyone asks you can just say you wear contact lenses to make them purple, or just wear sunglasses".

She looked closer at her self.

"I used some DNA of some people you'll get to met" I informed the hero "Including some of my own, from both my human forms".

That got her attention.

"You made us related?" she asked, "Like a family?".

There was more to being a family than sharing some genes.

"I had to use human DNA of magic users so that you could keep using your powers" I explained "Humans can't normally handle the amount of energy you use so I had to make sure you had the right genetics. My DNA in my original form was modified to better allow me to survive in a hostile universe, and my wizard boy, the one I'm using now is well suited to channelling magical powers".

At one point I'd considered making her an Asgardian/Azarathian hybrid, but my knowledge of genetics wasn't as good enough to do that sort of thing as Asgardians had much more complex DNA than humans, and Azarathians were basically humans with some genetic drift since they were descended from humans who'd moved to another dimension.

Thinking that reminded me that sometime I should talk to Fred about advancing her further, but there was no real rush as the canon version of her served this world just fine until Illyria came alone and some further genetic modifications wouldn't have helped with that.

"The power loss is to be expected," I said next, "I removed your powers with the Staff of Magnus, and then I altered your DNA so that you have the magic gene as I call it. But you are physical human now so you can't channel the same level of power as before. There are ways around that. I can get you enchanted items to boost your powers and I know how to make crystals which can be used to amplify magical abilities".

I was well-practised at doing that.

"More important than your corporal container is how you feel spiritually. How do you feel, inwardly?" I asked.

If she was still connected to Trigon then I'd have to take some drastic action.

"I don't feel him it all" she let me know.

This didn't surprise me.

"Trigon didn't create you directly as such I figured that your link to him would be possible to remove if I altered your DNA and removed your powers" I reasoned "Plus your not the only version of you in this world, so the prophecy doesn't have to apply to you".

Raven was now looking at her hands as if they were new, they weren't only the colouration of her skin had changed, the skeletal structure and muscles remained the same as her demonic side didn't affect them.

"I feel calmer" she reported.

This also didn't surprise me.

"Demon/mortal hybrids are rather an unnatural mix," I said, "No doubt it messed with your brain chemistry, but you should still be careful. My powers can also be affected by my emotions, and there are some methods to help with that. I'll give you access to them".

While she couldn't use the Force some of the more basic Jedi meditation exercises would serve her well.

"So you'll take me as an apprentice?" Raven asked.

She seemed eager, and why wouldn't she be after having a taste of what I could.

"At least take a few days to think it over and settle in" I advised, "We should get to know each other better before we decided to take the next step".

Raven considered my words.

"Makes sense," she said.

I got the impression that Ahsoka thought that Raven would be a good friend. They did have a few things in common. They'd been cut off from the lives they'd know, thrown into a strange world and had both found their way to this colony.

"One last thing," I told Raven "I have a gift for you".

I led her into a small side room, normally used for storage, and once within I showed the former part demon the outfit I'd made for her.

"Aside from the colour change its basically the same outfit, the difference is in the materials used" I explained to Raven "The fabrics have energy-absorbing properties so energy weapons won't be very effective against you, at least not the hand-held types. It also spreads out the kinetic energy of an impact from a physical blow or even a bullet. So if you get shot or stabbed, rather than bleed to death you end up with a big bruise".

Not that getting shot would be a big concern for her that was what kinetic barriers were for.

"Now the belt" I went on to say "I know it looks the same in style, but it contains a generator for a kinetic barrier, which is a personal shield that stops bullets and other fast-moving objects like arrows. I made the belt out of Mithril so it is quite valuable".

The belt was Mithril so it was silver in colour rather than gold, but it did have red jewels in it.

"A bit of a change for me," Raven said, "But I guess it makes sense since I've changed so much".

Even her tone of voice seemed lighter than before. I did good work.

"The boots are also a bit different," I told her "Like the whole outfit they are enchanted. The boots have a spell called Muffle on them that will make it easy for you to sneak around as your footsteps don't make noise. The leotard has a Fortify Health enchantment, which makes you harder to hurt, the leggings increase stamina, and the cape will help to recharge your magical energy, the gloves increase the power of your destructive spells".

Raven needed a few moments to process all of that.

"Wow" was all she could say.

It did seem it all up nicely.

"If you think that's impressive you should see the weapons I make," I said "I'll make you a nice staff if you want,

Raven turned to look at me.

"You're just giving me all of this?" she asked, ignoring my offer of a weapon "You don't want anything back".

I considered this.

"To tell the truth this wasn't that much work. I've gotten in a lot of practice making this sort of thing, and I am trying to impress you with what I had to offer" I admitted, "Even with your diminished powers you're still a great sorceress, and I'm sure I can even learn things from you, as can the rest of my group".

Raven offered me a very small smile, it was just about noticeable.

"Give me some time to think it over," she said.

She would need some rest and some food so I let her go back to her room while I decided to head home for the night.

(Line Break)

**Castle. Sunnydale.**

"But, I made a promise earlier," I said while opening the door to the cupboard "and I can't go back on a promise".

"Who did you make a promise to?" the brunette witch asked as I reached into the chest of sexy and fun toys "I don't remember this".

I turned to face her.

"To you," I told her "You made me promise to punish you harshly if you ever broke my rules".

Hard as it was to imagine she had broken a rule of mine by fooling around with someone who wasn't part of the group. Granted she'd been drunk because she'd been drinking at the party to celebrate the end of exams, and she'd snogged another girl on a dare, but rules were rules.

"Now I have the perfect thing to punish you with," I said as I held up Hermione's wooden paddle "Haven't had to use this in a while".

This paddle, made from unbreakable wood, which removed any chance of splinters, had been Hermione's punishment tool for many years, it was just so rare that I needed it.

"You're right, Sir," said the witch, now sounding very submissive "I am yours to punish".

Damn right she was.

"That's my girl," I said affectionately. "Now let's get you ready."

With a gesture, I caused a pair of fur-lined cuffs to fly out of the cupboard and soar over towards Hermione. The young, and overly kinky, witch squealed happily as the cuffs bound one of her wrists and pulled it behind her back. With another silly sounding squeal, Hermione placed her free hand behind her back and smiled brightly when the cuff closed around this hand as well.

"Now I am going to get you undressed," I said, quickly realising my mistake.

She was dressed in causal muggle clothing, boots, jeans, a top and whatever she had under them, but with her arms caught behind her back removing some of the clothes would be problematic.

"But you cuffed me before I could strip," she protested, realising the same issue I just had.

While I could have vanished her clothes with a spell I knew that she wanted me to undress her by hand, but then I'd have to uncuff, which was something that neither of us wanted. So with a flick of my wand, all of Hermione's clothes vanished, leaving her naked and exposed to my eyes. I'd gotten practice with that spell during my time in the Wizarding World.

"Bend over the arm of that couch!" I firmly ordered.

While giggling, Hermione moved over to the couch, which went well with the rest of the stuff in the bedroom I kept here at the castle, and promptly threw herself over the arm, making sure to stick her bare arse up in the air, presenting it to me.

I placed the paddle on the table in front of the couch and once my hands were free I began massaging Hermione's lovely butt cheeks as I really was an ass guy. Once I'd had enough of that, at least for now, I retrieved the paddle and began to deliver blow after blow to her naked bottom. With the expertise that had come from time and practice, I skillfully paddled Hermione's bare bum. Soon making it red, and yet she endured this punishment because she was a good girl.

"Please fuck me!" begged the horny witch.

Hearing that made me smile.

"Tell me I can do anything I want to you" I ordered.

She told me that and then requested that I go lie down on the bed so that she could please me as a further apology. I soon found out that her cunt was more than wet enough for fucking I could see it as her cunt hovered over my rod. She soon impaled herself onto my sticking up meatpike and moaned as she did.

She then began going up and down, going at a pace that she liked, but it wasn't fast enough for me so I commanded her to go faster. Which of course she did as she always would. She was mine.

"Like that, Sir?" Hermione asked, "Or like this?".

She then rotated her hips and grinded herself into me as I reached up. I was now pinching her nipples and squeezing her breasts.

"Who do these belong to?" I demanded to know.

"They're yours," Hermione said with a moan.

She began to pick up the pace as I used my powers to vastly increase the pleasure she was feeling as a reward for taking her punishment so well.

"Yes, yes. Oh, yes!" Hermione shouted out.

She orgasmed at this point and I shot my cum up into her cunt.

(Line Break)

**CRD. Sunnydale. **

Mohra demons were a species of powerful and feared demon warriors. They were known for hunting down warriors of the Powers That Be. Mohra demons were humanoid in appearance and had green skin. They possessed superhuman strength and stamina and also required vast quantities of salt to live. The blood of a Mohra, known as the Blood of Eternity, was coloured green, glowed, and had regenerative properties, making them virtually immortal. This blood could also heal other beings, and was capable of transforming Angel back into a human being when his blood mixed with the Mohra's.

The Mohras were also skilled warriors; a single one was able to fight both Angel and Buffy to a stalemate. I, however, had many powers so it had been no real threat to me. I'd even been able to question the creature, but it knew little about who had sent it.

If severely injured, Mohras would regenerate, but doing that quickly required vast amounts of salt. I was denying this demon the salt it needed kept it from healing, yet it didn't die. The only way to kill a Mohra was to "bring darkness to a thousand eyes", which did not refer to the Mohra's physical eyes, but to destroying the red jewel embedded in their foreheads.

Someone or something had sent one of these demons after me, and now it was tied up a cell here at CRD, I'd already extracted some of its blood so that I could try out some cool things with it.

Already I'd injected some of the blood into a vampire, and by the looks of things the vampire was becoming human again, only the person was in a coma with no sign of brain activity. The lights were on, but there was nobody home, and I didn't think there ever would be.

Without the soul, you couldn't turn a vampire back into a human, but Angel was not a unique case, so I'd cursed a vampire and now the human it had turned back into seemed to be recovering. He'd not woken up yet, as I'd sedated the vampire quite heavily before injecting with the demon blood, but there was brain activity, and once the human fully recovered I'd alter his memory, give him some money, and send him on his way.

You'd think that with the soul curse and a Mohra demon to bleed that I could return every captured vampire to humanity, but the soul curse was dark magic, not something to get into the habit of using, but it was good to know that if someone I cared about got drained of blood turned into a vamp, and didn't simply respawn as they were companions, then I could restore them.

"I wonder what would happen if you turned someone," I said to Serana, who was also interested in Mohra demon's blood as it might have some use in potions "Would be they be a demonic creature or would they keep their souls?".

Serana looked as she just tried to suck on a lemon.

"I'd never turn anyone into a vampire" she stated, "and I don't want to waste that blood trying to make them human again".

That would have been interesting to see happen, but the blood came in limited amounts and I felt sure that the demon would expire sooner or later despite what the lore had to say. All living things had their limits, and I was really testing them, perhaps too much.

"You can take the rest of the blood and I'll vaporise the demon" I decided, "I think this is a bit too cruel".

While the demon's blood was valuable, I had powers that allowed me to heal people already so it wasn't worth that much to me. Plus I could always summon another Mohra demon if I needed to.

(Line Break)

**Colony. Halloween World. **

"How are you feeling?" Raven was asked.

The question had come from her new friend Ahsoka Tano, who had sought Raven out despite her habit of finding somewhere to be alone.

"I feel good," said the former Teen Titan "For the first time in my life I don't have to worry about my feelings or my powers".

Ahsoka who worried sometimes about falling to the dark side had an idea of how much stress that must have caused her new friend.

"I know what you mean," said the former Jedi.

Raven now had access to one of the Jedi Holocrons, which was teaching her a little about controlling herself despite her not having the ability to touch the Force.

"I don't have enough power to harm anyone, not until I relearn how to use my powers" Raven was now saying "I need to start practising more".

Her new magical items helped, but she would still need time, she'd have to learn to use her powers in new ways.

"If you need someone to spar with then I'll be happy to help" offered Ahsoka "If your powers can't keep you safe you should learn to fight with weapons".

Raven recalled that Gothic had offered to make her a weapon. One that could enhance her magical talents.

"I do know some hand to hand fighting moves," the former part demon told the alien girl "maybe you can teach me some more".

Ahsoka smiled at Raven.

"I'd like that," she said, "I've not had anyone to spar with for a while".

With that, the two young women headed off to the gym for a good workout.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note**

The Jump after this will be a Vacation Jump so if you have any ideas of where Jumper Gothic and his girls could go on this vacation, and what they could do while there, then let me know. The more creative the better.

I think it would just be the one planet on the vacation jump. I mean there could be some wiggle room. If say the group went to Commorragh, the Dark Elder city for a debauchery vacation, which they wouldn't, they could go on a raid with the Dark Elder as that would be part of the experience, but they couldn't just go wandering around.

**Jump Chain 12 - BTVS 2**

**Part 15**

**Cosmic Warehouse.**

I looked with pride at the end result of all my hard work. Three wooden chests. They were basically square boxes made from dark wood and brass for the hinges and locks. I'd even decorated the top of the box with some fancy phoenix image based on Sol, who sometimes served as a symbol for the group.

On the outside, they were pretty enough to look at, but their real worth was on the inside. Each of the chests had multiple compartments within them, far more than should fit, and these could be selected by putting the key into the right lock. The insides of the chests were different from each other, having been tailored for the owner.

Faith's chest had compartments for both weapons and armour, as she was a Slayer. The largest compartment was for the storage of her dark brotherhood style armour, and there was another big compartment for larger weapons, such as swords, axes, crossbows and maces, as well as a smaller compartment to hold her stakes, knives, holy water. I'd forged a few weapons for her so that she would already have some in the chest.

Another compartment held everything she would ever need to clean and sharpen her many weapons, which was very important as a true warrior should maintain their own tools of violence. I'd even installed a small arcane enchanter into this compartment so that she could do her own enchanting if she wished.

The last compartment was for trophies. Any odds and ends she collected from vanquished foes. She didn't really need this yet, but I'd collected many trophies from Jumps, and I figured that she would as well. Also, she needed to be able to clean these mementos of her victories.

Amy's chest was similar, only she had space for magical supplies, a small potions lab could be set anywhere just from what she had in the container. She couldn't actually make a potion using the chest directly because that would involve using fire and the chest was made of wood, and while fireproofing was a thing certain potion ingredients were very flammable. Best to keep them away from fire.

Plus I'd put shelves in the largest compartment, making a little library for her spell books, the shelves would pop out of the chest for ease of viewing. There was also room for those odds and ends the witches of this world made use of in this world, such as herbs, amulets, candles, crystals and so on.

This would allow her to keep any witchy stuff securely hidden away. Something she'd be grateful for should that whole MOO thing happen in this timeline. Buffy's Mother might still come across those dead children in the park, and start seeing their ghosts, which was actually a demon, that would urge people to attack magic users.

In the future, I had plans to create similar chests for Tara and Buffy, likely sometime over the summer, as they also had things they needed to hide, but since I wasn't very close to them I felt no rush to help them out.

I didn't need to spend a lot of time on Jane's chest since her specialness was her mind, she didn't need wands and stuff like that, so aside from having somewhere to store her Force Weapon and armour, she didn't need much. So I ended up just making empty compartments for her to fill with whatever she wanted.

This was fine with me as the point of these chests, aside from security, was to show the three 'Daughters of Gothic' how important they were to me. I'd put a lot of work into these chests as the charms had to be applied during specific stages making it a labour of magic as well as the hands.

I was just about to apply a layer of special varnish to each of the chests to protect them from damage when Jump Chan appeared. This time she looked as if she'd been on vacation somewhere warm.

"Just popping in to give you this," she said to me, "Give it a quick read and I'll answer any questions you have".

The pad she'd passed to me contained a file on a new kind of Jump, a Vacation Jump. I started to read, and I liked what I read. It looked like fun.

(Line Break)

**Pendragon Castle. Sunnydale.**

"It's a bold idea," said Hermoine Granger looked over the map of the world "But it could work if you could find the right sights".

Thousands of years ago in a different reality, the sorcerer Agamotto formed the Masters of the Mystic Arts as a league of magic practitioners dedicated to protecting Earth from any inter-dimensional threats. Which was a big problem in some parts of the multiverse, including this dimension.

To aid his disciples in their mission, the Sorcerer Supreme travelled to three different places of power and erected three sanctums that would generate a protective shield around the Earth. The sorcerer then charged his disciples with guarding the three sanctums.

"I've checked the lay lines in this world and the three places we'd need to build sanctums in Hong Kong, London, and right here in Sunnydale instead of New York. Because the lay lines are different here" Luna informed her good friend "And the place the London sanctum would need to be is the current headquarters of the Watchers".

Hermoine figured that this was no coincidence. The Watchers must put their HQ there because of the lay lines. If she recalled correctly the Watchers had a big presence in Hong Kong as well, but that something to do with the so many occult items passing through the ports there, or at least that was what she had thought. Perhaps it was only part of the truth.

"Building a protective shield around this world to keep it safe from demons is a nice idea" Miss Granger was now saying "But I just don't think that's it's going to be practical".

Luna could see some problems.

"We don't have enough people to build and protect them," she said, "and they'd come under attack before they were even finished because too many powerful groups make use of portals".

Groups like Wolfram and Hart.

"And how would it work with the Hellmouth?" Hermoine wondered "Would have a sanctum just here in Sunnydale prevent it from ever opening or would it only stop portals and rifts from forming".

Luna simply didn't know.

"We know that this shield doesn't stop everything trying to enter a reality from doing so as we got into the MCU" the blond-haired girl reasoned "And Sling Rings still worked in the MCU so the sanctums must only keep out certain threats, so it might not have been worth it even if we could build the sanctums".

Hermoine considered this idea some more.

"I wonder if Gothic ever thought of this?" she mused "We should talk to him about over the summer. Maybe he'll decide that it's worthwhile trying".

There was no rush and the two witches had other projects they could work on.

(Line Break)

**Cosmic Warehouse.**

"I've gathered you all here so that I could tell you about something that Jump Chan just dropped off," I said to the group "All of you take a pad".

They were all here, all of my companions, and the potential companions as well. Miranda Lawson, Tali'Zorah, Cameron, Seven of Nine, Samatha Carter, Morgana Pendragon, Forestwind, Hermoine Granger, Luna Lovegood, Serana, Triss, Veronica, Black Widow, Valkyrie, Jane aka 11, as well hopefully future companions Amy, Faith, Winifred, Ahsoka Tano and Raven. Even Sol my very independent familiar, my R2 droid and Triss's cyberdog were here.

"Now as you can see this is a Jump Set Up, for those of you have never seen one before this is basically how a Jump Stars. You normally have a 1000cp and you spend it on perks and items listed on this document, and you select a background as well to give you a place in what world if that is what you want" I explained "But that's not important right now. What matters is that is a Vacation Jump".

I let them look the document on the pad over before speaking again.

"While I have a twenty Jump limit for us" I went on to say "This Jump won't count to the limit as its really a break from Jump Chain while remaining part of the Jump Chain".

Raven, who knew the least about Jump Chain, and hadn't made any real commitment to it, raised a hand.

"Why did you decide on a twenty Jump limit?" she asked.

I had my reasons.

"If you load up a document Jumpchain Final Link: Warhammer 40k you see that it says +1000cp (-100 per Jump) Starting CP cannot go below 0," I told Raven "And there's a drawback called THE ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN +1000CP. If we do twenty Jumps and take the drawback right away it gives me 0 CP for that Jump, and an enemy fleet to deal with, which Jump Chan is okay with as she allows me some wiggle room when it comes to setups".

Not all of the Jump Chain setups were as well done as others, as such certain mistakes could be exploited, and I'd even written my own for a Star Trek: Voyager Jump so I knew how much work creating setup could be.

This sound very dangerous but I have a device called a ZPM which if overloaded can take out a whole fleet. I haven't totally decided if that will be the final Jump, I just want to keep my options open. I can only guess at how powerful we will all be by then".

With that matter settled I moved on.

"So we will have 21 Jumps with this vacation being Jump 13. Since thirteen is traditional unlucky going on a safe Jump seems wise" I said, addressing the whole group "For those of you not into the mystical stuff, you can only trust me on this".

The vacation Jump was a safe Jump I wouldn't be able to fail Jump Chain while on it.

"Now the reason I'm telling you all this now is that we have a choice when it comes to what kind of holiday it will be and where because we can all go there. There is no companion limit for this Jump " I informed the group "We do have some options already like the pleasure planet of Risa in the Federation. None of us have ever been to that planet, even if a few of us have been to that galaxy. But we do have other options, plenty of them, and a few years to decide so I want you all to think of places we could go and what kind of vacation we could have while there. Do some research and let me know your ideas. I know we all have different ideas of what fun is, so I'll pick one that should bring the most pleasure to the group, and perhaps you girls will have some ideas that are good compromises between our interests".

I wasn't done quite yet.

"Not only can we chose where we go we get to decide what sort of vacation it will be," I said next "This includes Tropical Beach Vacation. Skiing Vacation. Cosmopolitan Vacation. Ecotourism. Educational Excursion. Travel Vacation, and Debauchery. What the vacation will be, depends not only quicking a good destination, you also need to decide what kind of vacation we'd have in that place".

Chatter began to fill the room as ideas began to flow, and I brought that an end quickly as I had other things to do. The school year would end soon and there were things that needed to be done before the Mason family, Morgana, Jane, Faith Hermoine, Luna and I went on our summer holidays, just as we had last year.

While this might seem odd since I was planning a massive vacation after this Jump, it was nice to get out of Sunnydale and see more of this world. Besides, I was going to invite Amy along so she'd feel more like part of the group.

(Line Break)

**Diagon Alley. Halloween World.**

It wasn't until I came and saw it for myself that I understood what the report meant when it had described the damage done to Diagon Alley. It looked as if a slaughter had taken place here, only there were no bodies, which meant either they'd all been eaten by something or cleared away later on.

I really shouldn't have been surprised by what I saw, but I was. It did make sense as like Hogwarts it would have appeared during the Halloween Spell, however, unlike that castle up north, the alley's only defences were based around keep Muggles out. Which is understandable as shopping centres need to be easily accessible to customers.

Those anti-muggle spells would mean nothing to all the vampires, werewolves, ghouls and so on that would have appeared on the same night. Like the rest of London, this alley had been rampaged through by monsters.

"Even the book store got burned down" I complained.

Currently, Black Widow, Valkyrie, Triss, Veronica and I were walking through what remained of the alley, and to have them with me I'd had to put other companions into stasis, and that was okay as the girls were used to doing that as required. All that had to do was lie in a pod until I opened to pod, and for the people in stasis, well for them there was no passage of time for anyone to worry about.

"The bank made it," Widow reminded me, "The probes showed as much".

From what I knew Gringotts Wizarding Bank was the only bank of the Wizarding Britain and it was owned and operated by goblins, a rather nasty race of magical creatures. It was created by a goblin called Gringott, back in 1474.

In the world of Harry Potter, its main offices were located around the north side of Diagon Alley in London, England. In addition to storing money and valuables for wizards and witches, one could go there to exchange Muggle money for wizarding money. Which I'd seen happen in my second year at Hogwarts when Hermione Granger's parents exchanged British pounds for Wizard money so that they could buy their daughter her school supplies.

I felt glad that she wasn't here now as seeing the Alley in this state really would have upset Hermione. Seeing the sorry state of the book store might actually have reduced her to tears.

Other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gringotts was considered to the safest place in Magical Britain, so like the castle, it survived the Halloween horrors, unlike all the shops which filled the alley.

Perhaps the Ministry building was intact, but the Ministry of Magic needed to be avoided at all costs as it was filled with useless bureaucrats and corrupt leaders. Some of the Wizards homes I knew about might also exist out there, but I had no desire to go chasing them down as they'd be little or no profit in it.

Approaching the bank could be profitable as the Goblins had their own magic, including magical metalworking, which they never would have traded in Harry Potter's world, however, here in this dimension, they might be more desperate.

"I use to have an account at this bank" I mentioned "Well some version of it".

There wasn't a young Damien Pendragon at the Hogwarts of this universe, I knew this because I'd checked, so the trust fund wouldn't exist either, not that I had any use for Wizarding World money, and even if I for some reason did I had a nice pile of wizarding money in my Vault addon of the Cosmic Warehouse.

"I can see some guards up ahead," said Valkyrie.

We'd not all come here in power armour as might be expected, Valkyrie and I were dressed in our Asgardian armour, making us look like warriors, Triss was in her NCR ranger armour while her lover Triss wore Brotherhood style power armour, only it had been upgraded with more advanced tech. Widow wore a tight-fitting black bodysuit, which offered more defence than it seemed. This made us more vulnerable than if we'd been wearing our power armour, but we had our personal shields, barriers and magical defences.

"Let's go say hello" I decided "They already know that we're here, and if they wanted us dead they'd have attacked by now".

I lead the way up the front steps of the bank, which now looked more like a fortress than it ever had before.

"My name is Gothic." I told the guards "I belong to part of a colony some distance from here. Our hope is set up a trade relationship with other groups. We have resources to exchange and many contacts so we should be able to find something you want".

One of the guards made his way into the bank while another stepped forward to address us.

"Wait here" he ordered.

I figured that I'd be left waiting for a while, but as it turned out the bank manager invited me into his office very quickly. It wasn't as if the bank had any customers to worry about.

(Line Break)

**Crawford Street Mansion. Sunnydale.**

In the show, this large house was occupied by Angelus, Drusilla, and Spike in early 1998 after their previous lair was burned to the ground by Rupert Giles as part of his attempt at revenge for the death of Jenny Calander, who in this reality was alive and well.

After he was returned from Acathla's hell dimension, Angel took residence in the Mansion. Once he left this town and departed to Los Angeles, the building presumably remained abandoned until the destruction of Sunnydale.

However, for this version of the abandoned mansion located in Sunnydale on Crawford Street, events would work out differently. The Mason family was moving in, and that was good as I wanted more space at home.

In the future, I might also need the extra bedroom as Luna and Hermoine had already finished two of the four years of college that they had planned for during this Jump, so they'd need somewhere to live for the group's final year in this part of the multiverse. As such having a guestroom would be good. Sure they could go and live over at Lux or Pendragon castle, but I'd rather keep them here.

Also, the old house was a bit crowded with two teenage girls having friends over, more space to move around would be welcome, as would the extra bathroom.

"At least we have the House Elf to keep this place tidy," she said.

As a matter of fact, we didn't.

"I sent the elf home to its native universe and off Jump Chain, the poor thing never got out of stasis so I decided it was cruel to keep him with us," I told her "If you don't want to clean up then we can hire a maid, or I could make a robot maid, or dress up Cameron in a maid's outfit".

Looking back I'd been foolish to buy a House Elf, and since I could kick companions off Jump Chain I'd exercised that power.

"Six bedrooms, a spacious living room, a nice kitchen, we have two gardens, one of which is very private, lots of big windows for natural light. There's even space for a dojo in the back" I told Morgana, Jane and Faith "That will be useful for training".

Aside from all that, there was another good reason for us to move here.

"Someone from the Watcher's Council will come to inspect our operation sooner or later, so you'll need to keep anything we shouldn't have out of sight," I warned them all "which is easier to do if we have the extra room, and we'll have plenty of storage space here".

Sure the Cosmic Warehouse would be much better than a basement or attic for storing things, but since I was the only who could access the warehouse, it would be a pain if couldn't get at things they needed because I was off somewhere, or busy.

"What about my Playstation?" wondered Faith, "You told me it won't be invented for decades".

That wasn't much of a concern.

"Just keep your rooms locked if we have guests," I told the girls "We can even instal a security system to help keep people out of places they shouldn't be".

If another Watcher did come here and snoop around where they should I couldn't alter their memories, but I'd rather not do that unless I had to as the Watchers had some magic of their own and might be able to recover altered or removed memories.

"You must be the only foster Dad who works to make it harder for him to molest his kids," Faith said in a joking way.

She didn't have much trust for people and tended to assume the worst about them. Also, I had to wonder if she was disappointed that I didn't go into her room at night to sexually abuse her.

"Now go pick out your rooms," I told the two teens.

As long as we were subtle about we could use space expanding charms to make the rooms bigger, so who got the biggest bedroom wasn't that big of a deal.

"How did things go with the goblins?" Morgana asked me as we looked around "Are they as nice as I remember?".

More or less. The goblins were easy enough to handle if you understood them and only trusted them to do things that benefitted them as well as the bank.

"They were a little more practical than the Gringotts goblins we saw in the Potter Jump," I told her "The goblins of that world know exactly how much danger they are in, and so they're willing to trade certain magical artefacts in exchange for a lot of supplies".

I knew that they had a Horcrux in their bank, but I didn't consider that to be my problem, and I had no desire to go near the thing.

"Aside from goblin silver weapons, I'm not sure what artefacts they have that we have a use for" I admitted, "I guess we'll find out".

Likely they had a version of the Philosophers Stone, but so did I and I'd no use for it, and if I took the Horcrux it could screw things up for whatever version of Harry Potter it was who had to defeat some version of Voldemort.

I didn't think that the Hogwarts colony had much to offer either, but that was fine as I could just stop trading with them whenever I wished. As long as they didn't become dependent on me that would be fine.

"Come on let's go check out the bedroom and then we start moving our stuff," I said to the Seer.

Which wouldn't be much work as we could just use magic to move everything into the Cosmic Warehouse and then open up a door to the warehouse in the mansion and then take everything out again. Should be easy enough.

(Line Break)

**Factory Dimension. Somewhere In The Multiverse. **

The Factory dimension was a hell dimension of some sort in which the demon Ken's enslaving operation was located. Using prosthetic makeup, he disguised himself as a human, going around the streets of Los Angeles and offering flyers for his faux-shelter to runaway teenagers who would lure down into his factory so they could be made into slaves.

In the show, he met his end not long after he encountered the Slayer, Buffy Summers, and offered her his aid. She discovered his plot after finding one of Ken's victims, who had aged decades in a single day, and subsequently fell into his dimension when trying to save a girl called Lily from also being enslaved.

Buffy fought Ken's guards, creating a minor riot so that the other slaves could flee unnoticed. Ken stopped Buffy from fighting by grabbing Lily and holding a knife to her throat. Ken then gave a speech to discourage rebellion, only for Lily to push him off a platform mid-speech.

As Buffy managed to get the slaves to the portal by lifting the portcullis protecting the exit, Ken caught up to her and pushed her when she was in the middle of lifting it, causing the portcullis to fall as Buffy passed to the other side and Ken's legs ended up getting impaled by its prongs. Buffy then showed him her "impression of Gandhi" by bludgeoning him to death.

That simply wouldn't happen in this version of events, even if only because Ken wasn't going to live long enough to ever met Buffy Summers. In fact, he wasn't going to live much longer. His remaining life span could now be measured in seconds.

In this dimension, time moved much faster than in Earth's dimension, so that a single day on Earth equalled one hundred years in the factory. As such Ken barely remembered when the vampire Angel had infiltrated this organisation, pretending to be a homeless youth while in fact scouting out this place.

As such when a portal opened directly into the factory dimension, the demon Ken, who was currently not disguised as a human, didn't connect the two events, and why would he? What could a vampire with a soul have to do with the heavily armoured warriors and the automatons that were now ripping his operation apart?

Had Ken not panicked at this point he may have noticed that some of the walking machines had already begun grabbing the slaves and pushing them through the portal, they were taking the slaves off to another reality.

That was something Ken did notice. The warriors in the futuristic-looking armour, they could have come out of a human science fiction movie, were slaughtering all the guards. The demon guards, who were used to keeping a human slave population cowed, were simply not prepared to face a superior force, and this force was vastly superior.

Ken saw his operation coming apart as his guards were slaughtered and his slaves liberated. His life came to an end along with his work when one of the people in amazing armour suddenly appeared behind him and chopped him in half with a sword that crackled with purple energy.

(Line Break)

**Colony. Halloween Earth.**

As I watched Ashoka Tano and Raven take on holographic foes in the training room here at the expanded colony I spoke to Miranda Lawson about some important matters concerning this growing settlement. Not that long ago a weird sort of spell had hit the colonies, some sort of love magic on Valentines Day, which had resulted in a few females here getting pregnant, so we needed to add nurseries and stuff like a school to the colony sometime soon. None of my group had been within this dimension when the spell hit, which was good as Jump Chain was no place for a baby.

"I'll be out of contact for most of the summer holidays," I told the big boobed woman "So we need to make sure that you have everything you need now before I leave".

While the replicators could provide the basics, there were certain materials they wouldn't produce, and with the recent addition of all the slaves, who we'd pulled out of the Factory Dimension the colony would need more room, and setting up shelters would need some manpower, which had to be arranged.

A few of the former slaves did have homes they could go back to, even if it meant grovelling to their parents, but a lot of them didn't or they wouldn't have been on streets in the first place.

Many of them couldn't even remember who'd they been before ending up in that factory dimension were they were worked to death, sometimes slowly and sometimes not, and we'd needed use that special chemical we'd gotten in the Stargate verse to make them younger again, but that didn't restore the personalities they'd once had. On the plus side, they could start new lives here at the colony with no one working them to death or killing them for remembering their own names.

Since they were pureblood humans they were a rare sight in this world, and while I didn't worry too much about pureblood humans becoming an endangered species in this reality, it would be good to have a colony with some normal humans living in it. If only because it gave me somewhere to send any other refugees I came across while visiting Hell-Dimensions.

"I'm sure we'll be fine" assured Miranda "I am used to running my own operations".

That was true, but I couldn't help worrying as this was not a safe world and even the defences here could be overwhelmed or even bypassed by a powerful enough magic-user, or many lesser spell casters working together.

"If you're sure, then don't let me keep you," I said to Miranda.

We kissed and she turned to leave, but not before I gave her a good hard slap on the ass. She might be a strong, independent woman, able to run things on her own, but I could still make her giggle like a school girl when I wanted to.

"So how goes the training?" I asked when I entered the room Raven and Ahsoka had been sparring in "You girls having fun?".

By the looks of things, Ahsoka was teaching Raven about hand to hand combat, which the former demi-demon needed to learn she'd lost a lot of her power. She'd relearn to use them I felt sure, but there was no harm in acquiring new skills.

"Yes, Master," the alien babe told me "We've been sparring and sharing tips about meditation exercises".

Not many young women would consider that to be fun, but they did.

"I came to let you know that I'll be out of contact for a few weeks," I told the two of them "Well I'll be able to contact you, but I won't be in Sunnydale so you won't be able to reach me at CRD".

CRD was where we kept the Quantum Mirror which was paired with Quantum Mirror here at the colony. It was the only reliable way to enter this universe within our means. Portals out worked fine, at least Sling Ring generated ones did, but portals in this world made by my group never ended up quite where they were supposed to.

"So you want us to keep our eyes on this place?" asked Ahsoka.

That was something I desired.

"Once I get back I can carry on with your training" I promised, "I'll find some way to free up time".

It might be wise to build a time dilation chamber at CRD so that I could spend hours teaching while only moments passed for the rest of the world. I'd not done this sooner because it just hadn't seemed necessary, and perhaps having one of those chambers near the Hellmouth wasn't so wise so I should acquire property outside of the town.

Perhaps I could just build one on the moon, my group was well-practised at quickly setting up moon bases.

"Where are you going?" wondered Raven.

I must not have told her.

"On vacation with the family, my foster daughters and my wife" I answered.

She was surprised to hear this from me.

"You're married?" she asked to know.

Indeed I was.

"Some decades back I was living the life of a knight in Camelot" I explained "and I basically ran off with Morgana because her father Uther Pendragon was burning witches. We came back to Camelot later after her father died and got married because it was a lot easier for her brother, who was king by then, to accept us as a married couple".

Raven gave me an odd look.

"So how old are you?" was her next question.

I'd lost count long of how many years I'd lived, but I could give her a rough guess based on the years spent in each Jump.

"By now I must be around a hundred years old," I said.

Ahsoka either already knew this or simply didn't care. After all, she'd known Master Yoda who was like nine hundred years old.

"But Ahsoka isn't even twenty" Raven pointed out.

Neither she or I cared about that.

"I'm immortal" I let Raven know "so age doesn't matter much to me. Once you've been on a few Jumps you start to see things differently. If you come with us you'll understand how little some things matter, say like monogamy and age differences, when you have the vastness of the multiverse to explore. I have a lot to teach you, but there's no real rush. You should take some time to talk to some of my companions about all of this".

They'd be able to explain it from the female perspective and help her understand why being loyal to me, and why having me as the only man in their lives made sense.

"When I get back I want an answer from you about what your plans are for the future," I told the former demi-demon as I took her hand in mine "If you want to leave or stay here as a colony defender then that's fine, but if you want to be more then I want to know when I return".

I used a little of my power to make the young woman feel really good before letting go of her hand.

"Raven I'll see you at dinner" Ahsoka was now saying "I need to talk to the boss man in his office for a while".

While there would be some talking involved I felt sure, I got the impression that it would mostly be dirty talk.

(Line Break)

**Crawford Street Mansion. Sunnydale.**

As I laid on the couch and stared at the TV I felt grateful that school year had ended as the town would be a lot more peaceful during this time of year with vampire activity being at a low and even the demons kept their heads down more during the summertime.

Not that we'd exactly been busy here in town, the dark forces seemed to be keeping their distance from Sunnydale, at least for now, and my Judgement Day Perk wasn't alerting me to anything major. I'd had no Force Visions and Morgana's Seer powers weren't reporting anything either.

Also, I'd fired the swimming couch and cancelled the Sadie Hawkins dance, so no students had been turned into fish people and the ghosts of the two people who'd died in the 1950s had stayed inactive since it was the Sadie Hawkins dance that stirred them up.

In other news, Oz had graduated and I sensed nothing odd about him. I figured he'd never become a werewolf, and as he'd never started dating Willow, possibly due to there never being any assassins in the school to shoot Oz, without those distractions he'd manage to graduate.

"So are we road tripping it this year?" Jane asked me as she came into the main room of the mansion "Or can are we staying at another resort?".

Like last year we'd not planned our summer vacation until the school closed and despite being the Principal I was going to re-enter that place until September. Any problems this caused could be handled when I got back.

"Well we did a lot last year," I said to my foster daughter "and I was thinking that this year we could visit some different cities and take in the sites, stay in nice hotels, eat out in fancy restaurants".

Normally a family would have to book such things in advanced, but I found that if you had enough money you could get what you wanted no matter how well booked up a place claimed to be. Still, it would be wise to have Cameron and Cortana make some arrangements so that we had places to stay in, and it wasn't as if we needed to take planes anywhere.

"I was thinking that we could spend a few days in Rome, Paris, London, Madrid" I was now saying "We can take tours, do some shopping, go to the theatre, that sort of thing".

It had been some time since I'd taken Jane to see some professionals prance about on stage, I'd find it dull, but she'd enjoy it, and I felt sure I'd find things that I would find amusing. Plus there would be museums, art galleries, that sort of thing, so that way we could all be bored together.

"So should I pack?" Jane asked.

Yes, it seemed like a good time for that.

"Go pack we'll start our world tour by visiting a few cities in this state," I told my foster daughter "I've heard some good things about San Deigo".

Plus I felt sure that they'd want to go shoe shopping in San Fransico. That would be fun, for them.


End file.
